


Arachnophilia

by RosenTheDuck



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Ass Play, Bad Flirting, Bathing/Washing, Breasts, Carressing, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Ejaculate, Extremely Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Female Ejaculation, Femdom, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Foot Jobs, Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, French Kissing, Giantess - Freeform, Groping, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, Height Differences, Interrogation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Manhandling, Massage, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Missionary Position, Mommy Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Muscles, Mutants, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Oil, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pubic Hair, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rape, Revenge Sex, Riding, Rimming, Shota, Shotacon, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Small Penis, Squirt - Freeform, Squirting, Straddling, Straight Shota, Straight Shotacon, Strap-Ons, Stripping, Submission, Submissive, Sweat, Thong, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Urination, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping, Young, bridal carry, double blowjob, rimjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 70,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosenTheDuck/pseuds/RosenTheDuck
Summary: Peter Parker gained incredible abilities at a young age, making him the centre of attention for many people. One such person being Nick Fury. After an encounter with the deadly Black Widow, Peter finds himself in certain situations with all kinds of women. Most of them being dangerous enough to kill him.But that's just a regular day for the Spider-Kid of New York.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov, Maria Hill/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Jennifer Walters, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker/Jennifer Walters, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 164
Kudos: 263





	1. An Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> YellowCutie suggested I should do a shota story about Spiderman. I listened, and managed to push this out of my brain. I've already got several chapters lined up, but if you've got a suggestion, drop it in the comments.

Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of 9. The following morning saw him gain impressive powers, akin to that of an arachnid. These unique abilities shifted Peter's entire life in a new direction, the path of a hero.

The boy had always been small. He was short for his age, not even managing to reach the height off a child 2 years younger than him; a factor which gave way to several insults and snide comments.

No matter how much he ate, he seemed unable to put on any sort of weight. His skinny body lacked any sort of muscle, the consequences of studying and reading whilst every other boy was out playing sports.

After awakening his new-found powers, he lamented to find his body had remained the exact same. Not a single soul could tell the difference between his former self, and his new empowered body. Asides from not needing glasses anymore, he was still the same scrawny kid. 

As much as he detested his tiny size, he was also grateful that he hadn't had a major growth spurt. It would have been quite a difficult situation to explain to his Aunt and Uncle.

He wasn't going to let his size deter him though, proven by his common expeditions into the night. As soon as lights went out, Peter was on the street. Rooftops and alleyways were the perfect place for Peter to experiment with his powers, and he soon discovered the limit of his powerful abilities.

Smart enough to hide his identity, Peter adorned a makeshift costume. Leggings, a hoodie, and a crudely made mask was the chosen outfit of 'Spider-Kid'. Hardly the safest or most appealing, it was all he could come up with on a short notice.

His attempts to stay discrete seemed futile however, as he was steadily beginning to attract attention in the news. Word was beginning to spread of how criminals were found encased in a thick, gooey, web-like substance. 

He couldn't help it. If he heard someone in danger, he would save them. After all, that's what heroes do.

He was grateful to find that many supported his actions, the people glad that there was another hero on the streets. Yet, there were still those that were against him, given that his activities were considered vigilantism. 

Either way, the Spider-Kid was catching a lot of interest across New York. 

There was one man in particular that showed a certain interest. One very grumpy man.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick Fury was not happy.

He glared at the screen, CCTV footage of the 'Spider-Kid' putting on his mask on the roof of a building, before swinging away on his webs.

Despite his efforts to stay incognito, the kid had failed. It had taken Shield less than two days to determine his identity, and soon there was an entire file dedicated to the boy. 

Sloppy.

Inexperienced.

Untrained.

Peter Parker. 

As impressive as his abilities were, they also made him a threat. Thus, he was being observed by the Spy of all Spies.

It was obvious to see that the kid was trying to help, by taking down low-level thugs and leaving them for the police. But, after watching him fight, Fury knew the boy had utterly no combat experience and relied completely on his gifts.

Fury wondered how he obtained these spider-like powers. In the world he lived in, it wasn't so surprising to hear that some special serum or insane experiment had given someone powers.

His guess was that some freak accident gave Peter abilities, and now the kid was irresponsibly using it to turn New York into his playground.

Nick Fury didn't like that.

Still, the man saw opportunity in everything.

With the correct training and guidance, Peter could learn to master his abilities, and become a valuable asset to Shield.

But until then, he was a target. Until Fury was sure of what gave him his powers, and had obtained his loyalty, he would treat Peter Parker as a target.

And no one dealt with targets better than Natasha Romanoff, the Black Widow.

Sending a summons for the deadly assassin, he pondered his options.

He couldn't just barge in to Peter's home, and demand samples of his DNA, as well as his unwavering loyalty.

No, this situation required a more comfortable encounter with the kid.

He thought hard, and came across a dastardly, devious idea.

Boys his age liked sex, didn't they? It was all they could think about. 

It was a surefire way to obtain his loyalty, as well as obtaining samples of everything he needed, consensually.

He allowed himself a slight smirk, Agent Romanoff would like this mission. 

Seeing the woman enter his office, he relayed the objective. And watched her strut away with an eager smile on her face.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter grinned in elation as he swung back towards his house in the suburbs. It was late at night, and he was returning from a patrol of beating down muggers and thieves for the police to find.

The fights had gone easily in his favour, and he had barely expended any stamina. In fact, he was so full of energy, he was most likely not going to sleep at all!

What's even better was that Aunt May and Uncle Ben were both out of town for a few days; they had somehow managed to win a free holiday out of the blue, leaving Peter alone at the house. That meant he didn't have to worry about getting caught sneaking in through his bedroom window.

Landing on his window sill with a dull thud, he quickly scampered into his room and shut the window behind him.

The cold night air was cut off, and Peter sighed in relief at the warmth of his room. Just before he was about to tear off his mask, he sensed a presence.

His spider-sense kicked in, the boy swiveling round to face the intruder.

"Nice costume" smirked Natasha, lounging on Peter's bed calmly.

Peter's mind went haywire, as he tried to determine her identity. Was she the police? The FBI? The CIA?!

Whoever she was, she had somehow known that he lived here. Peter wasn't keen on fighting someone in his own bedroom, and given her attire; he didn't want to.

Her skintight, black one-piece suit was intriguing, but hardly intimidating. The gun holstered at her waist however...

He looked at her face, and was fairly shocked at her beauty. Perfectly styled red hair framed a gorgeous face, her makeup impeccable. Dangerous eyes stared right back at him, and Peter knew that this woman was an apex predator.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, Peter used his mean voice.

"Stop right there! Who are you, and why are you here?" Peter ordered, deepening his usually soft voice.

Shockingly, the woman didn't cower in fear at his mean voice. The slight smile on her face indicated her amusement, at his pathetic attempts of intimidation.

As elegant as a dancer, she slithered off the bed and stood up. Her pose was relaxed, but Peter could tell that she was ready to pounce at any given moment.

Peter internally groaned, as she towered over his tiny form. Or maybe that was her presence, the aura of a dangerous woman.

"Peter Parker... you certainly are an interesting kid. Unfortunately for you, you've managed to catch someone's eye." Natasha spoke up, analyzing the child in front of her.

Peter stumbled back in shock. She knew his name!

"Err... Who's Peter Parker? That's not me!" Peter quickly answered, feelings of panic beginning to rise.

Seeing through his lies, the woman played along with his terrible bluff. She shifted her stance to a more sexual one, setting the mood for what she was about to do.

"You're not Peter Parker? A shame, I had some delightful orders to carry out with little Petey~" Natasha stated alluringly, her voice getting lower and lower.

"W-what orders? What do you want from m-me?" Peter stammered, not realizing his mistake.

"Well, it goes like this..."

Natasha closed the gap between them in an instant, Peter unable to react to her blinding speed. He was thrown onto his bed hard, the redhead showing great strength for someone of her figure.

He made to get up, but a weight settled on his lap, forcing him to stay down. Natasha, with her legs on either side of his waist, straddled his lap. Her larger figure easily dwarfed his petite frame, showing that she was the dominant one in this scenario.

Peter's face filled with heat immediately, blushing madly at their position. He had never been this close to a girl before!

Thoughts of fighting back entered his mind, but they were clouded by the fusillade of lustful fantasies.

As he was too short to be face-to-face, his gaze was centered on her cleavage.

She wore her suit with the zipper partially down, displaying the smooth, milky skin of her breasts.

Suddenly, he felt something shifting about in his pants. His penis was starting to harden in response to his brilliant view. Desperately, he tried to calm it down, but to no avail. He could only hope that the dangerous woman hadn't noticed it.

Natasha, being a master of observation, had picked up on it immediately. There was also the fact that she could feel it poking her in the crotch.

This mission was easier than she had expected, she had already grasped him in her control. And now, it was time for her to enjoy herself.

Natasha let her hands rest on his shoulders, gently rubbing the boy whilst holding him close to her. She looked down at him with a seductive smile.

"My name's Natasha. What's yours?" 

"Umm... It's Spider-Kid!" Peter yelled, clutching onto his identity as hard as he could.

"I said, my name's Natasha. What's yours?" She repeated with a more firm tone.

To persuade him further, she wiggled her hips slightly, softly grinding against his bulge.

He gave in.

"P-Peter! I'm Peter Parker!" 

Natasha grinned, she could hear the desperate lust in his voice. He would do anything she told him to, in the hope of getting to cum.

"I want you to call me Mommy from now on. Is that understood?" Natasha whispered, her stern face leaving no room for denial.

Having given in to her seduction, Peter was compliant. He answered back quickly, slightly aroused and slightly embarrassed at her new name.

"Y-yes M-mommy" 

"That's a good boy, now how about we get this mask off?"

She gripped the hem of his mask and yanked it off his head, the boy giving no resistance.

Natasha inspected his boyish face, and went giddy with how cute he was. Arousal was evident in his puppy-dog eyes, the boy trying his best to look away. His cheeks were stained with a blush, signaling his embarrassment. 

She put a finger under his chin, and tilted his head up towards her. His face was one that could make an older woman rabid with lust, including her.

"Aren't you adorable?~" Natasha cooed, making Peter blush even more, "How about Mama shows you something really cool?~ "

Natasha grabbed his head firmly, and leaned in for a tender kiss. Her soft lips made contact with his, as the pair instinctively shut their eyes. She felt his body stiffen for a moment, before relaxing into the kiss. 

Natasha kept her hands on his face, keeping him lip-locked with her. She couldn't help but release a slight moan of content, Peter's soft lips making her thoughts go hazy.

Peter felt like he was dreaming. All fear and confusion went out the window, as he instantly let himself be taken by the older woman. His initial shock had worn off, and now he was trying to reciprocate the kiss as best as he could.

Gaining the slightest bit of courage, he raised his hands and rested them on her sides. He was met with no arguments, and left his hands there to stroke her gently.

Natasha pulled away for air, and took in the boy's dazed face. He was as inexperienced as you could get, and she could tell that he had needed a lot of bravery to place his hands on her. 

Still, somehow Peter Parker was making her feel hot under the collar. She had done this dozens of times, and yet she had never felt anything until now. This kid was going to give her a very enjoyable night, she was sure of it.

"Was that your first kiss?" Natasha asked him gently, stroking his cheek.

Peter could only nod, his brain too muddled to form words. His mouth was open, the boy inhaling rapidly as he worked to replace the air in his lungs.

It was fairly obvious that he was a virgin, but not have even had a kiss? Natasha was starting to think Fury had sent her here as a reward. 

"Well, I'm honored to be your first kiss. How about I make it a little better darling?~" Natasha smiled sweetly at him.

Not waiting for a reply, she dove back into him, and smashed her mouth against his. 

Her tongue prodded against his soft lips, Natasha forcing entry into his mouth. 

Peter hummed in surprise, but didn't try to stop her. Whatever she was doing, he was really enjoying!

Natasha was clearly the dominant kisser, as her tongue easily overpowered his. She explored his mouth, swapping saliva with him in a sloppy exchange. Quiet squelches were the only sound, filling the air every time their tongues met.

In a rare show of intimacy, she let her hands run through his silky hair, massaging the back of his head. She never did that, but this specific target was making her feel very attached. 

Again, they pulled back for air, panting as a string of saliva connected their lips.

Natasha swallowed it up, keeping eye contact with the awestruck boy. His lips were a little swollen from her rough assault, but he appeared to have enjoyed it, given his bodies reaction.

By now, his erection was rock-hard, the tent in his leggings pushing firmly against Natasha's crotch. She knew that Peter was horny, and was quite excited to appeal to his lust. But first, she wanted to let him have what every boy wanted.

Natasha let a hand play with her zipper, and she watched as his eyes followed it's movements. Slowly, whilst making sure he was looking, Natasha pulled down her zipper all the way to her navel. She granted him with the sight of her full cleavage, smiling as he stared intently.

Just when Peter thought the sight couldn't get any better, Natasha yanked apart her costume, letting her tits bounce out.

Peter gasped suddenly, as he laid eyes on her perfect breasts. They were the first pair he had seen, and he couldn't think of anything more perfect.

For starters, they were huge! As big as they were, they didn't sag at all, and stayed up firmly. Adorning them, she had small, pink nipples, hardened in arousal. Peter realised that he was breathing very heavily right now. 

Natasha was also feeling very aroused, having just exposed her jugs to a child. Upon seeing his mesmerized gaze, Natasha grinned. 

Grabbing his wrists, she let his palms rest on her tits. His tiny hands weren't big enough to cover all of her chest, something she took great pride in.

Peter was almost vibrating with excitement. Not hesitating, he squeezed and felt her firm tits respond. They flowed like jelly, her melons feeling amazing in his hands.

Putting his hands underneath them, he jiggled them and watched as they bounced up and down.

Natasha let out soft moans as Peter fondled her breasts. He was gentle but curious, as he handled his first pair of tits with care. 

"Mmm, Peter?" Natasha called, "Why don't you suck on Mommy's tits?~" 

Peter leaned forward and gave her breast a long lick. He heard Natasha's throaty groan, and quickly repeated the action, lapping away at both breasts.

His lips clamped around her nipple, as his tongue began attacking her pink teat. He pushed it, flicked it, and circled it with his hot, wet tongue; Natasha was actually starting to feel something stirring in her groin, for the first time in ages.

She closed her eyes in arousal, as she cradled his head against her boobs. Peter was still sucking on her breasts like a baby, obediently following her command. 

After feeling his bulge twitch against her crotch again, she decided to pay his little peepee attention. She was utterly delighted to have the chance to play with a 9 year old's cock all by herself. 

Gently, she pried his mouth off of her tit and leaned in close. Cupping his chin, she almost squealed at seeing his cute, little baby-face stare up at her.

"Is your little weewee hard baby?~" Natasha asked, her voice lower than a whisper.

Peter nodded breathlessly, his penis twitching upon being mentioned. He didn't even object to having his genitals called small.

"Awww, poor baby~" Natasha cooed, "Do you want Mommy to suck it and make it better for you?~"

Again, Peter nodded desperately. His arousal had shot up in response to her words, and suddenly Peter found himself quivering with excitement.

Natasha slowly pulled off his hoodie, carelessly discarding it on the floor. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and removed it from him, leaving his torso bare.

The older woman ran her eyes over his small chest, flat with tiny pink nipples. He had the slightest bit of muscle, but it was hard to tell on his childish body.

She dismounted from his lap, Peter internally whining as the weight was lifted off his thighs. Without her body pressing down on it, Peter's tent was seen fully, straining through the thin material of his pants.

Letting her hands glide across his legs, Natasha slowly dropped to her knees in front of him. The boy let out a breath, as her head came dangerously close to his crotch.

Peter looked down on her, as she gently removed his shoes for him and pulled off his socks. She grabbed onto the waist of his leggings, and slipped the skintight clothing off his legs. She discarded it carelessly, not caring where it went.

Natasha sent Peter a teasing smile, as she looked over his Superhero-themed underwear. It wasn't everyday you saw your co-workers face distorted by a kid's erection. 

Peter blushed at her amusement, but the emotion was quickly overshadowed by his lust. He didn't dare speak up though, for fear of angering the beautiful, but dangerous woman.

Eyeing his smooth, unblemished legs, Natasha gripped his left ankle and hoisted it onto her shoulder. She pressed a chaste kiss against it, before travelling further up his leg, planting kisses as she went along. 

Peter squirmed as he felt her hot kisses getting closer to his cock, each time her lips touched his skin, a wave of fiery warmth spread through his body.

With her face inches away from his groin, Natasha suddenly leaned forwards, pressing the side of her face into his underwear. She felt his hardness pressing into her, the heat flowing through the fabric and onto her cheek. Inhaling deeply, she hummed in content over the smell of his sweaty, boy-cock.

Peter let out a barely audible moan, as Natasha nuzzled his bulge affectionately. Despite being covered, his penis felt really good at her cuddling.

Lifting her head, Natasha made use of her blinding speed, and yanked off Peter's underwear so fast that it tore. He let out a gasp, the destroyed fabric revealing his cock.

His baby-penis was nothing impressive, barely 3 inches hard and completely hairless. Yet, Natasha loved the sight, greedily drinking in the view of his smooth, delectable cocklet.

As Natasha stared at his cock, Peter felt a wave of humiliation over his pathetic size. Red-faced, he tried to close his legs to prevent her from staring; a failed attempt, as the Spy grabbed onto his legs and forced them apart, making his cock jiggle.

"Don't be shy of your little willy, Petey~" She cooed, giggling at the boy's embarrassment, "I'll make you feel really good~"

He watched as her head drew closer, and then whimpered as her tongue flicked his tip. Natasha listened to all his delightful moans, as she licked the tip of his cock eagerly.

Grabbing onto the base of his dick for stability, she used her hot, wet muscle to poke the boy's urethra. Spreading Peter's piss-hole apart, she let her tongue glide over the inside, refraining from going to far. Given the amount of noise he was making, she guessed he was enjoying it.

Then, after making eye-contact, she took his entire cock-head in her mouth. His eyes shut immediately, the boy opening his mouth to let out a moan. 

Natasha sucked on his tip skillfully, allowing her tongue to caress it inside her mouth. Her saliva was coated over his tip, stimulating the virgin boy's glans, making waves of arousal flow through him.

With a loud 'POP', she released his dick from her tasting. Peter was already a melting mess, and she hadn't even started properly yet.

Grabbing onto his thighs tightly, Natasha made sure she was in a comfortable position. Because seconds later, she swallowed the entirety of his cock.

He tried his best to hold in the loud groan, but failed due to the heavy feelings of ecstasy coursing through him.

Glancing down at her, he couldn't see his cock at all, as it disappeared behind her pretty, pink lips. Her nose was pressed all the way up to his hairless pubic area, Peter feeling her exhales against his skin.

Natasha kept his cock in her mouth entirely, holding it there for a few seconds. It wasn't a struggle, as it barely reached the back of her throat. Saliva was building up, painting his shaft in the liquid, but neither of them cared. 

Then, she slid off his wet cock slowly, whilst keeping her lips sealed around it. As she reached his tip, she pushed her head back down on his cock.

Peter wailed loudly, not bothering to hold anything in anymore. Her slow sucking was beginning to speed up, each insertion of his penis accompanied by her tongue slobbering over his shaft. 

She bobbed her head up and down expertly; her cheeks hollowed as she created suction to stimulate him. His sounds filled the air, alongside the wet slurping, as Peter felt like he was ascending to another plane of reality.

His toes curled, and his fingers clenched against the bedsheets as he struggled to contain his natural instinct. The animalistic urge to just shove his cock into her face as hard as he could until he came. He was no where near assertive enough to pull that off though, and Natasha was already doing a brilliant job of cock-sucking. He saw no reason to complain.

Up and down, up and down, up and down. Natasha's movements were rhythmic, proof of her experience. The taste of his cock was already ingrained into her head, a mixture of sweat, skin, and his natural essence.

She relinquished his penis from her hot, wet mouth, a string of saliva connecting it to her reddening lips. Hearing the groan of complaint, as cold air washed over his cock, Natasha decided to please him further.

Lowering her head, she targeted his tiny ballsack. Taking one in her mouth, she sucked on it delightfully, playing with it in her mouth. His wet cock draped over her face, restricting her vision as it covered one of her eyes. Still, she could see his euphoric expression, his soft moans like music to her ears.

Spitting his testicles out, she ran her tongue from the bottom of his scrotum to the tip of his cock. 

Natasha engulfed his cock in her mouth again, reaching the skin of his pubes easily. Forcing her jaw to open even more, she used her fingers to lift up his balls and pop them in her mouth. 

Peter let out a gasp of surprise, as all areas of his genitals were serviced at once.

Natasha's jaw was opened as wide as it could go, almost painfully. She could have closed her mouth a little more, but that would have meant letting her teeth come dangerously close to his privates. Unable to breathe properly like this, Natasha held the position for as long as she could, before finally letting go.

Both of them breathed heavily, Natasha looking proudly over his dazed expression. 

"Did you like that Petey?~" Natasha questioned, staring straight at his half-lidded eyes.

"Y-yeah" Peter managed to force out, still recovering from the high of emotions.

"I'm glad you liked that, because Mommy loved swallowing your little, baby cock~" Natasha cooed in a playful tone, "In fact, you've been such a good boy, how about I show you something you'll love?~"

She lifted herself off the ground, and back pedalled so he could see her entire body. 

He watched as her large breasts jiggled with every movement, his eyes following the hypnotic globes of flesh. Idly, he wondered how he would be rewarded, but whatever it was, he was looking forward to it!

Natasha first kicked off her boots, revealing small feet, her toenails painted delicately. Peter looked down at them, as he began to get an idea of what she was doing.

Then, grabbing onto her suit, she pulled her arms out of the tight material, letting it fall to her waist. Her entire upper body was revealed, and even though Peter had already seen her tits, he was mesmerized by the perfection of her torso. 

She didn't stop there though, as Natasha continued pushing her suit down, revealing her creamy legs inch by inch.

The black leather fell down her legs, pooling around her ankles. Delicately, Natasha stepped out of the pile and kicked it away with a dainty foot.

Peter's eyes widened. 

She wasn't naked, but with only a skimpy, black thong, she was practically revealing everything. 

"What do you think of Mommy's body baby? Am I sexy?~" Natasha asked, posing for him.

The image of her modeling for him, whilst wearing the bare minimum, was something that he engraved into his memory. 

She turned around, and bent slightly at the hips so he could get a face full of her ass. Her bodacious rear was making him go insane, her doughy cheeks perfectly sculpted.

Her hands gripped an ass-cheek each, and spread her ass wide. Peter stared hungrily as her brown anus peeked over the thin, black strap of her thong. 

Natasha's head peeked over her shoulder, and she smiled at Peter's reaction. She had given him a glimpse of what he wanted, and now she was going to let him have it all.

She slinked towards him, her hand reaching for the back of his head to make him look up at her, whilst also caressing his hair.

"You liked Mommy's ass, didn't you?~" Natasha teased, "And I bet my horny, little baby just wants to tear this flimsy thing off me, don't you?"

Peter wasn't sure if he nodded or even said anything, but his answer was definitely a yes.

Natasha seemingly read his mind, and told him the very words he wanted to hear, laced with a hint of amusement.

"Go on then darling, take it off~" 

Peter's hands moved by themselves, as he roughly grasped the thin strip and pulled it down her legs. Natasha stepped out of them, and flicked them away with a toe. 

He immediately looked back up, and was greeted face-to-face with her shaven, pink pussy. From this close, he could see every little detail of her dripping wet snatch.

"Ahhhhhh, that's better. Feels so good to be nude, don't you think baby?~" Natasha smirked, eyeing the almost drooling boy.

"Now, get on your back for Mommy~"

Peter obeyed, quickly laying back on his bed. He had his head slightly raised to watch what Natasha was doing.

She pounced on him, and Peter felt nude skin against his legs. Dangling in front of his face were her two massive melons, a sight that made his cock twitch. 

Natasha's face had a look of mischief. The kid was going to have to learn to be assertive at one point, since he'd likely be dealing with a lot of women in the future, she decided this would be a lovely starting point. 

She remained raised up over his crotch, her pussy mere centimetres from his stiff cock. Peter's expectant look dropped, as he realised Natasha wasn't moving. He almost whined in disappointment, as she smirked deviously at him.

"Tell me what you want Peter~" Natasha asked, whilst knowing exactly what he wanted.

The thought was obvious for Peter, but he struggled to put it into words. This entire encounter was just him going along with whatever she did, now she wanted him to take a little charge. 

"I-I... I want- uh" Peter stammered, utterly failing to convey his point.

"Tell me, or you won't get it" Natasha warned, her voice indicating that she was serious.

"I-I, put in- your, your-"

"I wanna hear you say it Peter. Say it!" Natasha said firmly.

"I-I wanna put my dick in you!" Peter yelled.

Natasha smiled, like the dangerous predator she was.

"Well, why didn't you just say?" 

Already in position, Natasha lowered herself until his tip was just grazing her wet lips. She saw his desperation and decided not to mess with the boy any longer, and give him what he wants.

In one smooth movement, Natasha dropped herself onto Peter's cock. 

Both let out moans, the action pleasureful for the two of them. Peter's little cock had completely disappeared in her wet pussy, swallowed up by her tight walls. They squeezed his penis tightly, making him shut his eyes in ecstasy. 

Natasha could feel his cock inside her, despite his little size, and enjoyed the feeling of being penetrated greatly. The satisfaction of being his first fuck washed over her in a convoluted manner. It wasn't her fault that she liked little boys!

She leaned forwards, and rested her palms on his chest, weighing him down. Then, she slowly began to lift herself up and down Peter's cock, riding him. 

His hands instinctively went to her waist, to stabilise her as she picked up pace. He had his eyes shut in pleasure, but if they were open he would have seen her tits swinging about wildly.

She bounced up and down, bringing her weight down on his pelvis heavily. Each lift engulfed Peter's cock in her tight, wet pussy, both parties enjoying themselves.

Natasha enjoyed seeing his reaction, she guessed that he was barely holding on at this point, he seemed so dazed. Even though his 9 year old cock was barely stretching her, it still made her feel good, and she might even find herself cumming from this little boy.

She had closed her eyes for barely a second, and suddenly she was on her back, the woman letting out a gasp of surprise.

Peter's emotions had got the better of him, and in a moment of recklessness, he had used his immense Spider-Strength to push her over and onto her back. Their poses were now reversed, with Peter leading in the missionary position. 

He had taken great risk doing so, and he closed his eyes and hoped that the deadly Spy wouldn't take offence. All while taking charge, and thrusting his cock in and out of her.

Natasha wasn't bothered at all, in fact she was quite happy. His first time having sex, and he had gone from a quivering mess to a horny, little beast. With him having more confidence, it meant that Natasha could relax and let him do all the work.

Peter continued pounding into her, breathing fast. As soon as he realised she was fine with it, he increased his pace in a bid to impress her. A wet squelching filled the air with every thrust, Peter ramming with as much force as he could muster. They were practically connected at the waist!

Just because she let him swap positions on his own, didn't mean Natasha was done being the dominant one.

Grabbing his shoulders, she yanked him down close to her. Grabbing the back of his head, she pushed him onto one of her tits. The boy took initiative immediately, and latched onto her nipple, sucking hard.

"That's right baby, fuck Mommy whilst you suck on her tits~" Natasha growled, keeping his head pressed down on her breast.

Natasha lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist like a spider. Her feet pushed into his little butt, forcing him to stay deep inside her.

Their bodies were practically entwined, the pair getting rougher and rougher. A sheen of sweat covered them, the exertion of their activities making their skin slick and moist. 

Peter blurred in and out of her, hammering her without any trace of hesitation. He had left his shyness back a few minutes ago, and was now focused only on pounding her as hard as he could. His rapid fucking was making the pair cry out in arousal, both resorting to moans instead of words.

Natasha was feeling a growing fire in her pussy, which was quickly building up. It wasn't the first time she had felt that, and she knew exactly what it was. Orgasm. 

Peter's muffled moans were reaching her ears, and she guessed that he was also close to orgasm. She released his head from her tit, and let him lift his head.

"Are you going to cum baby? Does my little boy need to cum, huh?~" Natasha panted out, knowing that she was reaching her limit as well.

Peter nodded desperately, not slowing down. In fact, he was getting faster, trying to get as much pleasure as possible before he came.

"Then shoot your cum in me! Cum in me Peter! Cum!" Natasha screamed, the pent-up pressure in her pussy almost unbearable.

Peter, on the verge of yelling, thrust harder and harder, until with one final push, he released. His mouth opened in a noiseless scream, as he kept his cock stuck inside her.

His balls clenched tightly as he let out streams of thick, hot semen straight into her pussy. 

The feeling of being creamed, and getting filled with the sticky, white cream made her let go. With a single grunt, Natasha came as well, shutting her eyes tightly. Her pussy convulsed, sending waves of pleasure through her, making the woman twitch.

Neither spoke, as they panted heavily, slowly untangling. Peter withdrew his soft cock from her creamed pussy, allowing his cum to leak out. His penis drooped, as his orgasm wore off, his body responding in kind.

Natasha remained laying down, looking up at the boy standing awkwardly. She smirked, this 9 year old had just made the deadly Black Widow orgasm. What a kid.

"Was that good baby? Did you enjoy having sex with Mommy?~" Natasha asked, keeping the mommy kink going.

"Uh-huh" Peter replied tired, but satisfied.

Natasha used her arms to move herself around the bed. She settled in the proper direction, her head against the pillow. She left her legs parted, and held out her arms to the boy. 

Peter crawled towards her without complaint. He was exhausted and all he wanted to do was sleep. 

He laid in between her legs on his side, his soft cock painting her thigh with the remnants of his cum. She had an arm around his shoulders, cuddling him firmly against her breasts. Peter smiled, as he used her chest as a pillow. He curled up tightly, and nuzzled against her breast affectionately. 

Giving in to the temptation, he allowed his eyes to shut and swiftly fell asleep. Just before he was gone, he felt soft lips press against his forehead. And then, Peter went to sleep in the arms of an older, larger woman; not bad for a kid from Queens.

Natasha laid comfortably for a few minutes, as Peter drifted off to sleep. She cradled the boy's tiny figure like an actual mother, feeling an actual connection with him. After all, they were both spiders.

She reflected on the sex they just had. Admittedly, it was a bit short for her liking. Though, given that was his first time having sex, she was impressed he had managed to hold it in for as long as he did, and even more impressed with the way he took control near the end.

Knowing she couldn't stay here forever, Natasha untangled herself from the sleeping boy. She mourned the loss of his body heat, but she still had a job to do.

Striding over to her suit, she removed a few vials from her pouch.

Holding one directly beneath her pussy, she pushed out his semen into the vial. It dripped heavily, filling the glass container easily.

Then, she pulled out a cotton bud and rubbed it over his tongue, taking a saliva sample.

Finally, she used the tiniest of needles to gently extract a few drops of blood, the boy not noticing a single thing.

Mission complete, she thought to herself as she stored the vials away.

She slowly put on her suit, taking time to make sure it was perfect. She didn't put her thong on, leaving it out for a special reason. 

She pulled out the formal Shield invite, and placed it inside her thong, which was laid on his nightstand.

Stalking over to the boy, she leaned in close and placed a chaste kiss against his cheek. 

"Goodbye Peter. We'll see each other again" Natasha whispered.

And then, without looking back, she leapt through the window and vanished into the night.


	2. Shower time Struggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters going to be very different from the first one. Peter's going to realise that not everyone is as fond of him, as Natasha.
> 
> More of this coming soon, but please be patient.

"So... You ever saved the world?" 

The silent man, clad in a pristine suit, made no motion to answer or even acknowledge Peter's question. He remained motionless in his seat, staring straight ahead.

"Guess that's a no" 

Peter was in an expensive car. Not his of course, but SHIELD'S. It wasn't the only one as well, as there were as an entire squad following him.

As risky as it was getting into a car with strangers, he couldn't deny it felt cool having his own entourage of black SUV's.

He had woken up that morning nude and alone, his shoddy costume scattered on the floor. Memories of last night came rushing back to him, and Peter was overjoyed to realise that it wasn't just a dream. 

He was slightly dejected at the lack of redhead spies in his bed, but he knew that she wouldn't be here forever. Still, it would have been nice to wake up next to someone.

She wasn't gone without a trace however, leaving her skimpy, black thong conveniently placed on his nightstand.

Now, he definitely knew that it wasn't a dream.

Despite the fact that she was no longer there, he still blushed upon seeing it. His red cheeks were seen by none, as he picked it up.

There was a small letter left inside it, an invitation from SHIELD. It was short and concise, but left behind enough information for him to have an idea of what to do.

Part of him wondered if it was really such a good idea to accept, but he estimated that he could just fight his way out if things got sticky. 

Natasha already knew his name when they first met, so he guessed that the rest of SHIELD probably did as well, meaning that he couldn't just hide from them. 

-

The car had been waiting for him in front of his house, at precisely 11AM. It seemed that SHIELD were already expecting to him to accept the invitation, something that made him feel a little uneasy.

Seeing the ominous black vehicle made him hesitate, before he threw cautious to the wind, like every other reckless superhero. 

He had superpowers! He didn't need to worry!

He entered in his costume, feeling slightly stupid as everyone else in the car was dressed impeccably in a suit and tie. He didn't really have any formal clothes, and so he had just assumed he had to wear his costume.

That was what they wanted, right? The Spider-Kid, not Peter Parker.

Peter scowled when they offered him a booster seat, with dead-serious looks, but apart from that he had had no other interaction with the SHIELD agents. They had simply started driving, ignoring him as if he wasn't even there.

The trip wasn't exactly long, but it was through neighborhoods and streets that Peter didn't recognize. They had only been driving for around half an hour, but Peter was already fidgeting in his seat, the silent journey making him nervous. 

He was taken to a helipad, somewhere on the richer side of the city, a place he didn't go often. Peter was escorted to the sleek, grey helicopter, agents surrounding him as if they were both guarding and restraining him. 

He didn't mind though. He was going to ride in a helicopter! 

Just like that his nerves melted, and he was enveloped in the excitement of a giddy child.

It was his first trip in an aerial vehicle, and not a long one. Still, he enjoyed it all the same. He was greeted with a stunning view of New York, one he saw every day whilst he was swinging. Seeing it from so high up though, made him feel minuscule, like a little spider.

He didn't know where he was headed, but he trusted that these guys weren't kidnapping him. If they were, this was some very good service.

And also, it'd be a damn shame if Natasha was his enemy.

-

The SHIELD Helicarrier had been hovering just off the Eastern Coast, a short trip for the advanced helicopter.

Peter thought he was imagining things as soon as he laid eyes on the floating monstrosity. It was like an entire military base, just causally floating midair! Four massive turbines kept it airborne, the wind it generated making the helicopter sway a little. 

The base was armed to the teeth, with all manner of weapons and jets lined up on the surface. Idly, Peter wondered how much something like this would have cost. Definitely a lot more than his allowance.

As soon as he landed, Peter was quickly taken by another group of agents. They didn't bother to speak to him, instead jostling him inside with haste. He realised why, as he found himself struggling to breathe at the high altitude. His ratty mask didn't make things much better, and Peter was tempted to forgo it entirely.

He took a deep breath as soon as he was inside, following the stern agents as they stormed ahead. 

They passed by several other agents, all diligently working. Not a single one even spared him a second glance, as Peter openly stared at everything around him. It felt like being in an Alien spacecraft, the way everything looked.

He entered a giant spherical room, one section of the wall being made entirely of glass. Numerous computers lined the room, and Peter guessed that this was the main command area.

In the centre of the hub, Nick Fury stood awaiting his arrival.

As Peter approached him, his escort dispersed, leaving him alone with the eye-patched man.

"Spider-Kid. Peter Parker. You are a remarkable little fellow" Fury stated, his one eye inspecting Peter.

The boy swelled with pride; he had no idea who this guy was, but judging from his cool, black trench coat, he was likely the one in charge.

"But, you are reckless, inexperienced, and unaware" Fury finished.

"U-unaware of what?" Peter asked, confused.

"Everything" Fury answered, gesturing with his arms, "You don't know it, but you're part of a bigger picture now Mr. Parker. I don't think you're ready for it"

"Huh? What am I meant to do then? I mean, I'll get stronger in time, for this bigger picture or whatever" 

"Not by yourself, you won't" Fury insisted, "Listen kid, I brought you up here because you've got potential. But right now, that means nothing without proper training. That's where I come in. I'm offering you full usage of our facilities and services, along with our technical support"

"What's the catch?" Peter questioned, not believing that the man was offering him this deal out of the kindness of his own heart.

"No catch. But you will become an agent of Shield, meaning you'd have to answer to a figure of authority. Like me. You'll be given missions that suit your abilities, but we won't make you do anything you don't want to... I'm nice like that" Fury explained.

The man's cold visage was promising pain if he didn't accept, even though his expression hadn't shifted from the moment Peter saw him.

Peter weighed his options. He didn't really see a downside to Fury's offer, and if he was telling the truth, then Peter would have access to all the facilities on this Helicarrier. Plus, being a secret agent sounded hella cool.

And... maybe he might get to see Natasha again.

"Okay. I accept" Peter confirmed, his small hand clasping Fury's in a firm handshake.

"Good choice. From this moment on, you will refer to me as Sir or Director, understood?" Fury asked, issuing his first command to his youngest agent.

Peter nodded dutifully, but internally he wondered why the man hadn't given his name yet. He decided not to push it, not wanting to question the imposing man.

"Now, first order of business, you're gonna need a new costume" Fury stated, looking skeptically at his crude mask, which was practically falling apart.

"And take that damned thing off, we know who you are" He added as an afterthought.

Peter sheepishly pulled off his homemade mask, balling it up in his hands. These guys already knew his name and his address, so they probably knew what he looked like as well. 

Fury gestured to one of his agents, patiently standing by, and took the small briefcase that was handed to him. He clicked it open, and revealed the contents to Peter.

The boy went wide-eyed, his mouth opening in shock. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life!

It was a new costume, for him! Compared to his current suit, this one looked skillfully made out of some fancy spandex material. It was coloured red and blue, with crisscrossing lines forming a web pattern. The reflective lens of the mask stared at him, as Peter eagerly reached for it.

The case snapped closed.

"Not yet" Fury admonished, "You smell like a dumpster kid, Agent Hill will get you showered up"

Peter blushed in embarrassment. Long nights in stinky alleyways had left a persisting stench in the fabric, and he hadn't had the chance to wash his suit yet.

At the mention of her name, a stone-faced woman stepped forwards, taking the case off of Fury. 

She was dressed in the same skintight suit as the other agents, an eagle emblazoned on the chest. Her hair was short and brown, combed to the side neatly. Her hawk-like eyes scrutinized him, clear annoyance flashing over her face.

Peter couldn't help but fidget under her distasteful gaze, looking away as soon as she made eye contact. He hadn't even done anything yet, and this woman already looked she was going to murder him!

"Follow me" Hill said bluntly, before marching off. 

Peter startled in surprise, before quickly matching the woman's brisk pace. 

Maria Hill tried her best to hide the infuriated scowl on her face. She couldn't believe Fury had put her, one of the highest ranking agents on this entire ship, on babysitting duty.

To a horny brat as well!

The kid following behind her looked like he should be learning how to count, not joining an International Agency responsible for the World's protection.

And she wasn't particularly happy with her secret orders from Fury as well. Natasha may have been happy to indulge the boy, but she wasn't as fond of the idea of using sex to keep him loyal.

Especially, when it was up to her to do the fucking!

She had spent years rising through ranks, working till she collapsed, all so she could secure a position at the top. 

She wasn't some child-fucker dammit! 

And Hill knew all about the kid's pervertedness. Natasha had given a report, one which she had heard with her own ears, and she wasn't happy with what she was told.

It was natural for boys his age to think like that, but Natasha had worded her report in a very specific way, portraying Peter as some sort of insatiable beast. 

As exaggerated at that may be, Maria Hill would not stand for it.

If Fury wanted her to ensure Spider-Kid's loyalty so much, then she'd do it her way.

No one else's.

-

"So uh, my name's Peter. What's yours?" Peter asked politely, after having built up the courage to speak to the grumpy woman.

"Hill."

"Okay, uh. Just real quick, how long am I going to be here? Uh, my Aunt and Uncle could be home at any moment, and I don't want them to worry about me" Peter questioned, as he wasn't sure of when they'd be back.

"You'll be staying here for a few weeks, to get some basic training, since you obviously lack any" Hill answered, throwing the insult at him scornfully.

Peter ignored it, his mind focusing on the first part of the sentence.

"Staying? For a few weeks? I can't do that! What if my Aunt and Uncle come back, and I'm not there?" Peter complained, they would surely be back before a few weeks.

Hills sighed, as if he had just asked her something obvious. 

"Who do you think sent them on the holiday? Right now, they'll be gone for a while, under the assumption that you're being taken care of by a babysitter." Hill explained, gritting her teeth.

Was this kid not informed of anything?

"...oh, cool" 

Peter's worry faded immediately. He was secretly excited to be staying in such an awesome place, without having to worry about his Aunt and Uncle. It was like some sort of mega sleepover!

He ended the conversation there, recognizing the tone of her voice. Peter wasn't sure why this woman seemed to hate him so much, and he really hoped that not everyone here was like that. 

Natasha had been an absolute dream come true to be with; but if he was put with Agents like this Hill every day, this stay would be a nightmare.

The boy walked with her in silence. As hostile as she had been, he was still grateful that she was here, or else he would have gotten lost in the long, identical corridors of the ship.

Thankfully, it seemed that they had reached their destination, as Hill seemed to be slowing down.

She stopped at a door labelled 'Women's Locker Room', and entered without holding the door for him.

Peter paused at the door, whilst staring at the sign in confusion. Was he meant to go in there?

"Umm wait, I think we're in the wrong room!" Peter called.

"No, we're not. Get in here" Hill ordered, not looking back at him.

"But, but... this is the women's room" Peter whined, his voice getting quieter.

The boy was getting more and more embarrassed by the second. 

"Yes, I realised" Hill said, her jaw clenching in annoyance. 

"I'm a boy!" Peter yelled.

"Exactly, a boy, a child. You don't belong in the Men's room. Now. Get. In. Here" Hill furiously demanded, losing some of her composure.

It hadn't even been an hour, and this boy was already infuriating her. Why couldn't he just follow simple orders? 

Peter's face dropped, but he didn't try to argue anymore. He had a feeling the woman would use the gun at her waist, if he disobeyed any longer.

He meekly stepped into the large room, heading towards Hill with his head down in shame. Even though the room was empty, he still felt shy at being in such a place. It made him feel dirty and perverted, which was exactly what the women thought of him.

Hill placed the case on one of the benches, and opened up a locker. She pulled out a plastic wallet, and thrust it at him. Peter took it, stupidly looking at it.

What was he meant to do with this?

"Put all of your clothes in there, they'll be disposed of" 

Oh.

Peter stood there, staring at her.

She stared back.

"Uh, are you not gonna go?" Peter asked shyly.

"Do it" Hill growled, ignoring his question completely.

Peter decided it would be best to obey, he didn't fancy pissing off this woman anymore. He wasn't sure why she was so insistent on staying though. It wasn't like she was going to be showering as well. 

He quickly pulled off his costume, shoving the items into the plastic wallet. It hurt to part with his homemade costume, he had spent long nights making it over countless video tutorials. As bad as it was, he was still reluctant to give it away.

Peter shivered in his state of near-nudity, the cold air caressing his body. He really hoped she didn't make him wait too long.

He offered the bulging wallet to Hill, but she didn't take it. Puzzled, Peter withdrew it, looking around to see if he dropped anything.

"And your underwear" She sneered, looking at his colorful boxers with disdain. 

Peter blushed. He had to put on new ones after Natasha tore his, and now this strict woman wanted them. He was going to run out at this rate!

He opened his mouth to protest, but one look at her piercing eyes showed her promise of pain if he refused. Wisely, he stayed silent.

Looking away from her, he awkwardly pulled off his underwear, slipping them into the wallet. He offered it to her again, not making eye contact as she snatched it away. 

Hill looked over his tiny body. No muscle at all, he looked about as threatening as a deflated balloon. One of his attributes is meant to be super-strength? Kid looked like he couldn't lift a piece of tissue paper.

If Walters ever got her hands on him, she would use him as a toothpick.

Visibly embarrassed, the boy had his hands in front of his crotch trying to hide his penis. There wasn't much to hide. 

Hill scoffed, he really thought she cared about his tiny noodle? Despicable.

"Get in there" Hill snapped, pointing at a room labeled 'Showers'.

He didn't need to be told twice.

Peter hurriedly skipped over there, trying to prevent his cock from jiggling, whilst getting out of her gaze as fast as possible.

He really hoped no one was in here.

To his immense relief, the room was empty. He could shower quickly and then get out of here, before anyone caught him. 

Fortunately, the showers were divided by cubicles, allowing for some privacy. He darted into the closest one, and yanked the curtain shut.

Peter turned on the showerhead, intent on finishing his shower as fast as possible. Hot water sprayed out instantly, and Peter's body relaxed under the stream. He eyed up the bottles of gel and shampoo, and was about to reach for them when he heard something.

The sound of the door creaking open, accompanied by the padding of footsteps.

Peter held a breath.

He stayed quiet, hoping that who ever it was wouldn't notice him. He would be safe in his little cubicle, wouldn't he? It was probably just some other agent here for a shower, no problems at all.

There was nothing to worry about, the boy thought, as he calmed himself.

Peter's heart skipped a beat, as his curtain was pulled open.

He jolted around in shock to see Agent Hill.

Naked!

Her tall, slender body was fit and toned. Her smooth, alabaster skin was flawless, not a mark in sight. She had the outline of abs, patterned on her abdomen. 

She was gorgeous.

His eyes ran up her long legs, and focused in on her shaven pussy. Her tight, pink snatch, laid bare for him to see. Her perky breasts were smaller than Natasha's, with little pert nipples, but they still made his heart beat faster.

Hill could tell that the boy was staring at her body, he was a pervert after all. It was a sacrifice she'd have to make, being ogled by a horny child. She wasn't going to let it stop her from carrying out her orders.

The woman glared at him, to show that he had been caught. 

Their eyes met, and Peter swiveled around, trying to hide his obvious staring. The presence of a naked lady had made his body heat up, just like yesterday night.

But despite the women's lack of clothing, her expression was akin to that of a severely pissed off barbarian. 

He was going to die in here, wasn't he?

Peter took deep breaths to calm himself down, and reasoned with himself. She's just here to observe me, they probably don't trust me yet, so I need someone to watch me.

A small part of his mind thought back to how Natasha had instigated sex out of nothing, and hoped that Hill would do the same. Yet, it would likely be a lot less enjoyable with a woman that was trying to glare him out of existence.

He turned his back to her, and pretended to wash himself. Peter hoped that she wouldn't realise his panicked state, he was making such a big deal out of nothing. After all, seeing naked women was nothing special for Spider-Kid, right?

Wrong.

The brief glimpses he had snatched of her body were imprinted in his mind, and trying to stop himself from looking again was a tough battle. One he lost.

Quickly, he swung his head around to see her, and saw her standing way too close to him. In his worries, he had completely turned off his senses, giving the woman the chance to approach him unheard. 

Why was she so close?!

"Uh, c-can I help you?" Peter asked timidly, trying to force his eyes away from her stunning body.

Hill glowered at him, before shutting the curtain behind her, sealing them off. She turned the temperature up on his shower, making Peter flinch at the sudden heat.

"What are you doing?!" Peter yelled, as she grabbed a bar of soap and started violently scrubbing him with it.

"What does it look like? I'm washing you" Hill grunted, having to grab onto his shoulder to prevent his fidgeting.

"I don't need your help!" 

"Too bad. Fury wants me to clean you up, since you probably can't do it yourself" 

"...I'm old enough to clean myself" Peter quietly whined, as Hill roughly plastered him with soap.

He didn't complain any longer though, partially because she had a hand on his shoulder, gripping him with incredible force. And even if he did run, there was nowhere to go. She was blocking his way out, the larger woman keeping him trapped under the stream of water.

The Agent lathered his entire torso, not needing much to cover his small body. He didn't know whether to feel scared or aroused every time she brushed against his body. She was being very rigorous with her cleaning, to the point where Peter pondered the idea of politely asking her to slow down, before he dismissed it for fear of his life.

Similar to Peter, Hill was just as embarrassed at having to play nanny for this kid. She could hide it better though, her face remaining in a scowl, as she used her violent man-handling to vent out her frustrations.

She roughly turned him around, so his back was facing her chest. Grabbing the shampoo, she squirted some onto her palm before working it into his hair.

Peter let out little whimpers of discomfort, as his head was forced around by her strong hands. Her fingers ran across his scalp so hard, he wondered if his hair would fall out. It felt like he was being cleaned by a robot!

Then, he felt something soft and warm pressing against his upper back. Out the corner of his eye, he saw Hill's face popping over his shoulder. That meant it was likely her breasts pushing into him.

His face went red at the position, Hill either not aware or not caring about the implications of such a move. He guessed it was the second option.

What made him blush even more was when her hand snaked down his body, and started fondling his genitals. He couldn't hold back the soft moan of surprise that left his lips.

"Ugh, wha-what are you doing?" Peter asked softly, too embarrassed to look at her.

"Boys like you are filthy. I doubt you wash down here" Hill hissed at him, thoroughly annoyed at what she was doing.

"I do..." Peter managed to get out, before squeezing his eyes shut.

He was trying his hardest to control himself, but he could feel something stirring inside him. As rough as she was with his penis, being touched down there still felt great. It was making him feel hotter and hotter, and not because of the water.

The same thing that happened yesterday was going to happen now, he could feel it!

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" He heard Hill say, her voice laced with disbelief and disgust.

He opened his eyes and saw that she had stopped, and the pair were now staring at his rock-hard cock. 

"Uh, it's not what it looks like! It just does that!" Peter yelled, trying to save himself before she decided to throw him off the side of the ship.

Hill didn't want to hear any of it.

"You really think I'm like Natasha, that I wanna do this? Fury put me here on babysitting duty, not to please you! If you think you're going to get to have sex with me, you're wrong you little pervert. Deal with it yourself!" Hill shouted, the most emotion he had seen from her yet.

Maria Hill was second in command to Nick Fury, she was not going to have sex with some child like a whore. He couldn't exactly stay in that state though, so she generously allowed him the chance to get rid of it. Hopefully, he made it quick.

She watched, as the boy made no move to do anything; he was just standing there, horny and afraid.

"Go on then! Masturbate, quickly!" Hill demanded, crossing her arms.

"M-mas-turbate?" 

Hill had to restrain herself from face-plaming. 

So this kid had sex with the Black Widow and made her cum, but didn't know what masturbating was. Maria Hill sighed, she couldn't believe what she was about to do. 

She'd get rid of this kid's erection, sure, but she would also punish him for making her do such vile things. 

She squirted some shower gel into her palm, and leaned over him again, pressing her boobs into his back. The soft globes made Peter gasp in surprise, as he wondered what she was going to do.

Her hand dipped straight to his tiny cock, as she spread the gel over his shaft. Clenching her fingers into a fist, she created a tight seal, almost strangling his penis. Peter groaned at her grip, it felt like she was going to rip his dick off.

"Don't think I want to do this, brat!" Hill hissed into his ear, but he was too caught up in the feeling of being touched down there.

Her wet hand glided along his shaft, smoothly because of the gel. His cock was now lathered in the scented soap, a pleasant aroma filling the air. She rubbed him from base to tip, filling him with indescribable pleasure that made his fingers clench and his toes curl. 

Peter's breathing quickened, as his eyes shut to enjoy the experience. Relaxing in her presence, he leaned into her chest, arching his head back to rest against her shoulder. 

The boy's worries faded away, as he focused solely on the feeling of her hand caressing his cock. Each stroke released a lewd, wet squelch, filling the air with the delightful sounds of his handjob. 

On the other hand.

Hill was furious, as she watched Peter having the time of his life. Of course he would enjoy it, but it was the only way she could get rid of his erection.

Still, seeing his expressions of ecstasy, Hill couldn't help but feel a sadistic streak rising. He didn't have to enjoy it to ejaculate, did he? 

You could make boys cum, regardless of how they felt.

She released his cock abruptly, pulling away as he shifted in surprise. The woman straightened up, making Peter almost stumble as he was leaning on her.

"Bend over. Hands against the wall" Hill ordered, tone leaving no room for argument. 

She watched as his face scrunched in confusion, the look of pleasure slipping away. He looked almost like an upset puppy, but that wouldn't save him from what she was about to do.

He did what she asked, with no complaints. All it took was a bit of pleasure, and the boy became obedient.

She eyed his posture, the boy with his arms straight against the wall, bent at the hip making his little ass stick out. It seems he didn't care about his masculinity at all, easily accepting the submissive position.

Maria approached him, and stood at his side. One hand she placed on his back, keeping him bent over. She pressed down firmly, making sure he wouldn't move.

Her other hand, she snaked towards his butt. Her nails lightly scraping against his cheeks.

She ran a firm finger down his crack, not needing to spread his perky cheeks due to their small size. 

His entire body shuddered, but he wasn't complaining yet. Having his little, pink virgin anus molested was something he had never felt before, or even thought about. He wasn't sure he liked it, as the boy oddly felt like he was in danger.

Hill let a single finger tease his asshole, rubbing gently around the hole. She circled his rim, watching him fidget at the new sensation. His rosebud was firm, she could feel it's tightness every time she experimentally pressed on it, and she knew this was going to be painful. The woman paused, letting him relax a little.

Then, her face hardened, and Hill rammed her finger all the way up his anus.

"AHHHHHHH!" Peter immediately let out a high-pitched scream, sounding more feminine than a boy should be.

He instinctively tried to stand up to get away from the intruder in his rear, but her firm hand on his back kept him bent over for his punishment.

He could feel her long finger digging around inside of him, all the way up to her knuckle, and he hated it. The penetration made his sphincter burn, the pain scrunching his face into an agonized expression.

Hill allowed herself a small smile, as the boy was clearly disliking this feeling. His virgin anus was very tight, and Hill could feel it clenching around her finger, unused to being penetrated.

"H-Hill, I-I don't-" whimpered Peter, before he was cut off.

"Quiet! You wanted this, didn't you? Well, now you can have it!" Hill shouted at him.

She withdrew her finger, having to use some force as Peter's anus squeezed around her finger. His pink hole pulsed and pushed, grateful to be empty again.

Peter sighed out in relief, his breaths coming out shakily.

Then, he let out another ear-splitting screech.

Hill had jammed two fingers up his ass this time, listening to him cry out. His rear was too small to fit them both, as she forcefully stretched his violated asshole. She scissored her two fingers, widening him even more, with a morbid satisfaction.

Instead, of keeping them shoved in there, Hill started to thrust in and out. She wasn't gentle, ripping into his ass with great speeds. The longer she did it, the looser he became, enabling her to enter him even faster. 

Peter had welling tears in his eyes, the pain of having his butt fingered was that bad. He wanted to beg Hill to stop, but he couldn't seem to form words with his wailing. His poor butthole was in agony, his legs shaking as they threatened to collapse. 

He couldn't do anything though, as he was forced to remain in position for her violent ministrations. All he could do was wait.

He lost track of time as Hill fingered his anus roughly, enjoying his pain. He only seemed to come to his bearings, when the fingers were removed, a disgusting squelch sounding out as she pulled away from his ruined asshole.

Even after they were gone, the unbearable soreness remained, Peter shaking and on the verge of sobbing.

An arm snaked around his neck, forcing him up into a standing position. Peter gasped, breathing quickly; he was grateful that she wasn't choking him, but her hand wasn't exactly gentle. It remained there, coiled firmly around his throat, keeping his back plastered to Hill's front. 

Throughout all of this, Peter's cock had remained hard, despite him losing all feelings of pleasure he previously had.

Hill stuck her fingers next to his mouth, and Peter flinched away from the the digits that had previously been molesting his ass.

"Open your mouth" Hill demanded.

"P-please-"

"Open it!" She screamed, making Peter quickly obey in fear.

Her two fingers lodged in his mouth, almost reaching the back of his throat. He gagged, as they scraped against the top of his mouth, the last straw for him to begin crying.

The built-up tears in his eyes fell down his cheeks, as he began quietly sobbing. They were washed away by the stream of water, but the gentle sounds of his despair were heard. 

His lips closed around her knuckles, as he tried his best to keep his tongue away from her fingers. He really didn't want to taste any of it, but Hill was feeling extra cruel.

"Suck on them, you slut. Taste your own fucking asshole!" Hill growled, keeping her fingers jammed as far as they could go.

Peter could only shut his eyes and weep, as he slowly ran his tongue over her fingers. He grimaced at the bitter taste, utterly humiliated, his entire body being racked with sobs.

"That's right. Now, rub your fucking cock, you pervert. You're going to cum, right now"

Peter had an idea of what to do, after Hill had touched him earlier. He could really use some pleasure right now, thus he obeyed quickly.

He placed a palm around his still soapy cock, and began running it up and down. His little hand glided over his shaft, lust mixing in with his fear and pain.

He started off slow, but quickly sped up, hoping that the feeling would drown out his tears. 

"Yeah, that's it. You like this, don't you? That's why you're still hard" Hill taunted, trying to make the experience as bad as possible for the child.

With his mouth full, Peter couldn't give an answer. If he could, he would have still remained silent, afraid to even speak to the woman.

He concluded the best way to end this horror would be to shoot out the same white stuff from yesterday, so he set his sights on just that, trying his best to breathe through his nose and avoid her filthy fingers.

Getting more intense, his pace began to increase, as he pumped his cock rapidly. Beads of precum beginning to leak, as he could feel the familiar pressure building up in his groin.

He roughly pumped his penis, as fast as he could, hand blurring over his cock. Soon, he was close to his limit, and with a muffled wail, he came.

Peter exploded with a fountain of sperm, the thick, white liquid, spraying over his hand and the wall. Ropes and ropes of it squirted out, making Peter jolt his hips in response. His penis twitched, as the last remnants of his essence spilled out.

Seeing him finished, Hill took her fingers out of his mouth, both of them slathered in saliva.

Peter breathed heavily, sucking in air as he panted heavily. Relief coursed through him, that it was finally over.

Hill looked down at him, the cold woman oddly satisfied with the turn of events. That'll teach him to get hard around her, next time he'll think twice before his mind immediately goes to sex.

The boy sniffled, as his tears came to a stop, tear tracks running down his face. He didn't make eye contact with her, the humiliation making him bow his head.

Just before Maria pulled away from him, she decided to leave him with a parting gift. 

Her knee slammed up, colliding with his little balls so painfully that Peter immediately let out a shriek of pure agony.

He collapsed to his knees, his hands cradling his throbbing scrotum. The tears had started again, the boy hyperventilating as he tried to stop the pain. He failed, unable to stop his suffering.

He heard the women step away, as she ignored him kneeling over on the floor. As long as she wasn't focused on him, he couldn't care less what she did. All he wanted was to get away from her.

He risked a glance over to the woman, and saw her cleaning his cum off the wall with the showerhead. She seemed to be mindless of him for now, and so he took that opportunity to quickly clean the last bits of cum off his hand and cock with the still pouring water.

Trying to make as little noise as possible, he crawled underneath the shower curtain, hoping for the end of his torment.

After doing so, he rose to his feet and painfully scampered away before she could do anything else. He didn't look back, as he shut the shower room door behind him. 

Peter rushed to the locker where the case was, and opened it up. 

He found a towel inside, and swiftly dried himself off. He had to take extra care around his groin and butt, the two areas still sore.

He would have liked time to inspect the suit, but he was cold, naked, and afraid in the women's locker room. Now, was not the best time.

As he pulled the costume out, he realised he had no underwear. There wasn't any in the case, and he had given away the pair he was wearing. 

Peter had no time to worry about that though, looks like he was going commando. No underwear in a spandex suit wasn't the best of plans, but Peter had no choice and no time.

He slipped into the sleek material, the costume coming with separate parts for his upper and lower body. With no time to wonder how they had gotten his size perfectly, Peter yanked on the mask and fled the room, leaving the empty case behind.

As soon as he was out, he started walking around aimlessly, no idea where he was going. Anything to get away from that woman, Hill was not someone he wanted to see again, ever in his life.

With a fresh new suit, a sore butt, and aching testicles, the little Spider wandered around; unaware that he was heading straight towards a Widow's web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapters will be more enjoyable for Peter. We won't be seeing Hill much in the future.


	3. The Role of the Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Natasha, since she's going to be the main woman in this series. 
> 
> This is a bit of a short chapter, and unfortunately the next one will be quite short as well. But, chapter 5 and 6 should be a lot longer and more interesting. 
> 
> More notes at the end.

Peter was striding around for quite some time, with no objective and no idea where to go. It wasn't like there were many options, the hallway he had headed down was one way. Doors periodically appeared along both sides, but Peter decided not to enter, not knowing what could be inside.

He briefly considered asking one of the many passing agents, but after dealing with Hill, he didn't want to encounter any of them ever again. They all seemed to share the same stone-cold look, and Peter wasn't planning on having a repeat of the shower any time soon.

Hill was probably meant to take care of him after her idea of a 'shower', but he had scrambled away from her before she was done. She hadn't bothered to pursue him, so he had took the chance to escape as far as he could from her.

Now, he had no idea as to what he had to do.

As he wandered around, he failed to see a sign stating that he was entering the High-Ranking Agent's Quarters.

-

It was a dead end.

The route he had been following lead to a large, rectangular room. The doors lining up along the walls were few, and seemed to be bigger than the ones he had seen earlier. These rooms must have been special, perhaps he should turn around.

Peter shuddered as he realised he'd have to pass by the Locker Room if he went back. The very idea of running into Hill again made him immediately turn to one of the doors, intent on doing a little exploring. 

He approached one and inspected it. Without a handle, it seemed to operate with some biometric system. Peter highly doubted it would allow him in, and he wasn't keen on fiddling around with the unmarked buttons.

With no other options, he gave the scanner an experimental poke, and to his surprise it actually opened!

Peter stepped into the room cautiously, noticing it was devoid of anyone. His Spider-Sense didn't perk up, meaning that even if there was someone here, they weren't a threat to him. Confident he wasn't in any danger, he began to inspect the area.

It appeared to be some kind of training room. 

The entire floor was padded with mats, with several pieces of gym equipment in the corner. There were a few punching bags, and one of those wooden totems that people used to practice martial arts. There were a few doors leading off somewhere, regular wood ones with handles. Signs of life were present, as he saw several towels littering one part of the floor messily.

"Looking for someone?~" 

Peter gasped. He knew that voice!

The boy turned around, and saw Natasha! 

The elegant woman was casually leaning against the wall, near the door. He had completely and utterly failed to notice her at all. She must have been the one to let him in!

"It's you!" Peter exclaimed, his voice laced with familiarity.

The very sight of her raised his heart rate, his excitement levels growing by the second. He couldn't stop, nor did he try to, the fantasies that raced through his head, all of them including the woman before him.

He couldn't believe his luck! Of all the places to end up, he was alone in a room with her!

His eyes trailed down from her face, but just as he was about to speak, the words caught in his throat. 

Her outfit!

Asides from a tight training bra, and skimpy spandex shorts; she lacked any other clothing. The material clung to her body, highlighting all of her wonderous curves. They were so skintight, it looked like they were painted on her body. 

Her attire made sense given that this was a training room, but the view was still one that made Peter stare in amazement.

Natasha sauntered over, bare feet padding against the floor.

She was hoping he'd end up here. It'd be an annoyance if she actually had to go out and collect him. 

He was supposed to be with Hill right now, but Natasha had made plans to go in and steal him away. The Agent was meant to be escorting him to one of the crowded sleeping rooms, since he needed rest for his patrol tonight, but Natasha wanted him in her bed.

Her luck must have been shining right now, since he had appeared right in her Private Quarters by himself!

Even if she had no business with him at the moment, her heart was begging her to see the adorable, little boy again.

She liked Peter. He was a cute kid, and she thought it was cool that someone his age was interested in becoming a superhero. She too had been forced into this life from a young age, so she wasn't about to lecture him for being too young for the business. 

But where she had had brutal trainers and supervisors, Peter had SHIELD. And more importantly, he had her. Regardless of what her orders were, she would strive to take care of him. It just felt right.

"Peter Parker. What are you doing in my private quarters?~" Natasha inquired, knowing her seductive tone would make him flustered.

"Huh? T-This is your room? I-I'll get out then" Peter stammered, his face dropping.

Part of him wondered why she was living in a Gym, whilst the rest pleaded for her to let him stay.

He made for the door dejectedly, but paused with a glimmer of hope when she held out a hand.

"Not so fast honey, I didn't tell you to leave. Now that you're here, we might as well make the most of it. Up for some training?~" Natasha wondered, her face expressing mischief.

"T-Training? I'd love to!" Peter answered back loudly, extremely joyful that he got to stay with her.

"Brilliant" Natasha smirked deviously, "It'll only be a spar, but..."

"How about we make a little game? Everytime you take me down, I'll take a piece of clothing off. Everytime I get you down, you have to take something off" Natasha offered, knowing he'd accept without a doubt.

Peter's mind went back to their night of passion, her nude body engraved in his head. He had to do it, there was no way he'd ever refuse. The chance to see her naked again was worth every hit he was about to take.

"A-Alright. I'll do it!" Peter replied, stammering as the thought of her naked filled his mind.

Natasha hid her eager grin. This game wasn't for him, but for her. He would never be able to take her down, not with his non-existent training. She, on the other hand, was a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, with mastery in numerous different martial arts. 

This game was purely for her to slowly strip him naked, after which she had some interesting activities planned...

She said nothing, as she slipped into a Muay Thai stance, her body poised flawlessly. Suddenly, her aura became a lot more sinsister, the woman exhuming danger and power.

Peter had no idea how to fight; throwing a fist at their face was his usual tactic, and against the mindless thugs, it worked. But Natasha was a very different opponent, and he had a feeling that trying to fight her was a death wish. 

Raising his fists in a crude boxers stance, the boy continued on for the chance to see her naked!

After a moment of tense silence, Peter charged at her and swung his right arm in a wild haymaker. 

Natasha almost rolled her eyes at how telegraphed it was; she easily sidestepped, grabbed his outstretched arm and flung him to the ground on his face. 

Peter didn't know why he was on the ground, everything had happened so fast that he couldn't process what she did. He thought he was agile with his powers, but whatever fancy Kung-Fu she did had put him straight on the floor.

He grumbled as he pushed his body off the floor. He didn't have many clothes to give up, especially since he was not wearing underwear. Still, he hadn't lost yet, he thought as he took off his mask.

Natasha smiled warmly at seeing his face again. So adorable, how could anyone resist his cute, little gaze. Seeing him with such a determined look had her grinning inside; he really wanted to see her naked, huh?

She watched as he raised his arms again with poor form, and lunged towards her. Despite his powers, he was practically moving in slow-motion for her. This was too easy.

She could have easily taken him down again, but decided to let him spring off a few attacks first. As much as she doubted his skills in fighting, she wanted to see what he was capable of.

Peter tried to be smart with his moves, knowing he'd never be able to take her head-on.

He raised his right fist again to fake a punch, whilst he secretly prepared to strike with his left. The second he moved his left hand, she had parried it heavily to the side, sending him veering in that direction. 

This left his entire body off balance, giving her the chance to sweep his legs from behind, dropping him on his little butt.

Peter winced as he landed hard on his rear, unable to hold in the gasp of pain. He clenched his eyes shut tightly, as agony raced up his spine.

Seeing the pained look on his face alarmed her, the fall shouldn't have hurt that bad. The floor was padded with mats, so every was landing was cushioned. He must have already been in pain there, but why? All he did so far was take a shower, what had happened in there?

Peter slowly got up off the floor again. His embarrassment was visible, cheeks stained red as he pulled the suit off his torso. He tried his best to ignore the soreness in his butt, whilst facing Natasha with the remnants of his hope.

He only had one more piece of clothing left, his pants. If he lost that, she would see him naked! It wouldn't be the first time, but he really wanted to win! 

This time, he would go all out! 

He launched at her, leaping up in the air with a foot outstretched. The kick was too obvious though, as Natasha had easily read it, and dodged low to the ground as he sailed over her head. 

They both spun around, Peter striking first with a quick jab, which Natasha blocked with a forearm. The woman grunted as she did so, the boy packing quite a punch behind his blows.

Undeterred, Peter swung low, attempting to hit the side of her leg. His technique was dreadful, but the sheer force of the punch sent Natasha to a single knee.

Both of them were surprised. Natasha was by no means impressed, but it was something at least. She glanced at Peter, trying to punch her, with a desperate look on his face.

Oh well, she let him have a hit, now it was time to end it.

She grabbed his arm and flipped him over her shoulder with a Judo throw, already mapping out her next move. 

Peter landed on the floor hard, cringing in pain as he was dropped in a sitting position, his legs straight out.

Natasha dropped herself to the floor, sitting directly behind his back. She wrapped her slender legs around his waist, tightly clinging onto his body. Her arms snaked around his neck, Peter feeling her forearm gently pressing against his throat.

He was beaten.

Not releasing her grip, Natasha leaned her head forwards and whispered in his ear.

"Looks like you lost, little spider~"

Peter shuddered, her hot breath making his body tingle. He felt a tinge of disappointment at losing, but held more curiosity for what she planned to do next.

Either way, he had to relinquish his final piece of clothing now. Natasha wasn't letting go of him anytime soon though, her limbs still clutching him in her grasp, like a constricting snake. So awkwardly, he lifted his butt off the ground, and peeled off his pants. He kicked it away with his foot, as he sat awaiting her response.

Natasha had already known that he had no underwear, she had seen the outline of his little willy through the thin suit. Thus, she wasn't surprised when he revealed his soft cocklet.

If anything, she was surprised that he had complied so quickly. Then again, they had already had sex before, so this shouldn't have been an issue. But she had assumed that Peter's shyness would lead him to stutter and try to avoid getting naked. 

He must have been getting more comfortable around her, something that made Natasha warm inside.

Before she would treat him to another round of sex though, she had to question him on one thing.

"You know, you seemed pretty hurt when you landed on your butt. Did you hurt yourself earlier?" Natasha started, her voice neutral to gauge his reaction.

She felt Peter's body stiffen.

"Peter?"

Peter instinctively let out a whimper, a melancholic expression on his face. His hands trembled as he clutched onto his own thighs, to stop them from shaking.

Hearing his gentle sound of despair, Natasha immediately moved her hands away from his neck. She softly turned his shoulders around, urging the boy to look in her direction.

"Was it Hill?" She guessed, with a saddened expression.

Peter said nothing.

"Did Hill hurt you Peter?" Natasha pressed, she needed answers.

He tried his best to hold in the tears, but the mention of her name had brought up the horrible memories of what she had done to him. His face squeezed up in sadness, Natasha now knowing the answer to her question.

Silent, she pulled his head against her chest, and stroked his hair gently as he stained her breasts with salty tears. She didn't know what Hill had done, but for Peter to react in this way; it must have been cruel.

The boy's entire body shaked, as he let out the emotions that had been building up, his sobs making Natasha's heart throb with concern. 

She felt sad. 

It had been a while since she had felt such a way, but seeing Peter in such a state had her upset. She wasn't going to let him stay this way.

She could by no means alter the past, but she could make sure the present and future were better for him. 

Yesterday, she had had sex with him to persuade him to join SHIELD; this time it would be in pursuit of his happiness.

"I know it was rough for you baby, but Mommy's here for you now~" Natasha soothed, her voice soft and low. 

She carried on stroking his hair, holding him close until his sobs died down. The redhead brushed his tears away with her thumbs, now that he had stopped crying.

Natasha's reassurance, combined with her touching, had him both aroused and comforted. The safety he felt in her presence had helped him calm down, the tears stopping as he began to take note of their position. 

The feeling of her warm body squished against his was starting to heat him up, the warmth flowing straight to his crotch.

Peter's cock slowly stiffened, twitching as it raised itself. A light dusting of pink covered his cheeks, as both looked down at his hardened penis. 

"Do you want Mommy to make you feel better?~" Natasha whispered huskily.

His nod was almost unnoticeable, but she saw it. 

Smiling, Natasha gently turned his body back around, so his back was against her chest again. She pulled him back into her, letting his head rest in the crook of her neck.

She didn't release her arms, keeping them wrapped around Peter in a comforting gesture. Her legs however unfurled from his waist and moved towards his cock. She was flexible enough to maneuver them how she wanted, and easily arranged her feet on either side of his weewee.

Peter gasped as his cock was sandwiched between her warm soles. Her feet were so soft, they felt amazing pressing against his shaft. He looked down at them, fingers clenching at the pleasure she was creating.

Natasha could feel the heat of his cock against her feet. He wasn't the only one getting excited, as Natasha found herself thrilled to be doing be having sex with him again. Footjobs were something she didn't do often, but if Peter liked it, she saw no reason to stop.

She began moving her feet up and down, her feet pressing together to create tightness. Peter's eyes shut and his mouth opened to release a soft moan, as she gently rubbed his shaft. 

Natasha was pleased to hear him enjoying it, she wanted him to enjoy every bit of it. She decided it would be best to keep at a slow pace, Peter was in need of some passionate lovemaking, not a fuck.

"Mmph, t-that feels good" Peter moaned out, his breath tickling Natasha's neck.

Natasha was surprised. She didn't expect him to say anything, but he he managed to get that out without stuttering or being questioned. He must have really been comfortable with her, after their second interaction as well!

Either way, his words filled Natasha with warmth, a smile forming on her face.

She stopped her footjob and used one foot to press his cock against his belly. She sent her other foot to sensually stroke his thigh, Peter groaning as she ran her toes along his inner thighs.

Her other foot was still rubbing up and down Peter's dick, pinning it down to his pubic area. Dainty toes poked at his shaft, with Peter wondering how she could make him feel so good with only her feet.

"Let's take this somewhere more comfortable, okay darling?~" Natasha whispered to him.

He didn't respond audibly, but his nod was enough for her.

She slowly unwrapped her limbs from his body, and separated their two bodies. Now that they had gotten started, there was no reason for her to stay dressed.

She swiftly pulled off her training bra and shorts, revealing that she had no underwear on. They were uncomfortable to wear during training, so she usually didn't bother with them. Even in a normal outfit, she rarely bothered with undergarments.

Putting a hand underneath his knees, and one under his back; she lifted him up in a bridal carry. He was almost as light as a feather, Natasha easily hoisting him up like a little child.

Peter didn't even object to being carried in Natasha's arms. He simply curled up tighter, cuddling into her upper torso. The warmth of her soft skin made him feel relaxed, as he rested his head against her shoulder.

Being treated like this wasn't so bad he decided, he would gladly be taken care of like a baby if it meant having Natasha be his Mommy. 

Natasha carried him over to one of the doors, which she opened with a foot. She entered, kicking the door behind her to close it.

The room was a Spartan bedroom, no decoration but with all the basic furniture to be comfortable. There were signs of living here, as the bedsheets were slightly rumpled and there were clothes laying out.

This was Natasha's room; simple, but it did the trick.

Natasha went over and sat on the edge of the bed, with Peter still in her arms. She held him like a baby, looking down at him with a calming smile. Peter replied with a goofy smile of his own, sending warmth through Natasha's body. 

It was easy to forget he was just a kid sometimes, especially since he was now a SHIELD sanctioned superhero. Natasha would never forget though, as she was the only one that got to see this side of him.

Natasha released his legs and let them straighten out, he was still laying in her lap comfortably though. Her other hand moved from his spine to the back of his head.

Gently, she eased his head towards her breast, and hummed as he sealed his lips around her nipple. Peter shut his eyes, as he devoted himself to sucking on Natasha's teat. The scene looked like Peter was breastfeeding from her, the way his childish face sucked as if he were trying to draw milk.

The woman basked in the feeling, wondering if this is how all mothers feel. It was times like this that made her angry that she was unable to have a child; still, with Peter here, she couldn't complain. He was the next best thing.

She glanced towards his penis, and saw his little cocklet twitching, waiting to be pleased. What kind of Mommy would she be, if she neglected his little peepee?

Reaching her other hand out, she created a soft grip around his shaft; tight enough to please him, but not enough to hurt him.

She stroked him up and down, slowly massaging from base to tip. Her soft fingers danced around his little girth, making the boy let out muffled moans. 

Peter loved the way Natasha was rubbing him, but he wanted more. He jerked his hips upwards, trying to gain more pleasure from her hands.

Natasha saw this and smiled. She couldn't deny her baby more if he wanted it.

She increased her pace, rubbing quickly but taking care not to squeeze him too tight. His loud moans of approval filled the air, as he breathed through his nose heavily.

She gently pulled him away from her nipple, saliva coating it. Peter opened his eyes, and looked up at her with an inquiring look.

Natasha didn't answer, instead gently placing Peter on the bed. After being released from her arms, he sat up on the edge of the bed.

Peter was disappointed to be separated from her warmth, but trusted her. Even when they weren't touching, her very presence was enough for him.

She kneeled down on the floor in front of him, and made to rub his crotch.

Sensually, she reached out to stroke his balls, not knowing of his injury. Peter let out a gasp of pain, as Natasha's hands made contact with his balls, a sharp agony roaring up again in his testicles.

Natasha gasped, yanking her hand away, as Peter's expression depicted his immense hurt. She knew exactly what was wrong him, after all, she had given this same injury to several men. 

Hiding her rage from Peter, Natasha swore she'd get revenge on Hill. The agent better pray that Peter's balls aren't permanently damaged, or else she would be getting it.

Medics wouldn't be able to help him right now, so it was up to her to try and relieve his pain.

Natasha recalled that using heating pads helped relieve soreness in the testicles. She didn't have one right now, but she had something else that might help.

She spread his legs slowly, not wanting to jostle him about quickly. Peter whimpered as she did so, but trusted the woman not to hurt him again.

Grabbing the top his cock, she leaned forwards with her tongue stuck out and gave Peter a gentle lick on his balls.

He gave a breath of pleasure, but didn't show any signs of pain. So Natasha carried on, sliding her tongue from his perineum to the base of his cock. As she did this, her other hand squeezed the top his shaft, her thumb rubbing over his tip.

She felt every little detail of Peter's scrotum, spreading her saliva over it to give it a sheen. Part of her wanted to go wild and start sucking on his balls like a lollipop, but that would undoubtedly put him pain.

Idly, she noticed his groin tasted... flowery? Almost like lavender or something, it must have been some type of soap.

Pulling her head back slightly to ponder the taste, she noticed that his anus was red and raw; something had definitely been put up there by force. 

She recalled yesterday's events, when she had met the boy in his bedroom. His asshole was lovely and pink back then; now she could see that it was stretched out, judging by how loose it was.

"Peter, that woman put her fingers up your butt, didn't she?" Natasha fumed, utterly furious at Hill for violating him in such way.

His face scrunched up in fear, remembering the painful experience. The very thought of it made his sore anus throb, as Peter slowly closed his legs whilst nodding. 

Natasha exhaled from her nose like a bull, the list was piling up, and with every new addition, Natasha was thinking of more and more ways to punish Hill. 

To hurt a little boy like that, for what reason? She knew that Hill wasn't happy about the whole 'using sex to keep him loyal' idea, but that wasn't an excuse to practically rape him!

But now was not the time to think about that bitch, this was Peter's time. And she had thought of just the way to make him feel better.

He watched as she angled herself straight on bed, so her head was on the pillow. Then, putting her hands behind her knees, she spread her legs wide.

"How about you put your little weewee in my ass, Petey?~" Natasha cooed, restoring the mood instantly.

Peter's eyes widened, as he looked at her appetising rosebud. If it was anything like her other hole, then it would feel amazing. He could already imagine how tight it would be around his cock.

But as tempting as the offer was, he knew how it felt to have something shoved up your butt, and didn't want her to feel the same way.

"I don't wanna hurt you" Peter whimpered softly, willing to sacrifice his pleasure for her comfort.

"It's okay, honey~" Natasha reassured with a smile, "I promise you won't"

She was honestly touched by his concern. Anyone else would have leapt at the chance to fuck her anally, but Peter had put her before himself, just so she wouldn't get hurt. 

If this boy was trying to make her love him even more, he was doing a damn good job!

Peter decided to take a chance, but he swore that if hurt her, then he would stop immediately. No way he would harm her just to feel good, no way.

He crawled forwards, kneeling in front of her wide open legs. Natasha had kept herself spread wide for him, so he had easy access to her butthole.

Gripping his penis by the base, he angled it so that it was aimed at her hole.

Natasha watched with a sight hint of concern, as her ass had been unused for quite a long time. She reasoned that Peter's cock was very small, so it shouldn't be difficult taking it.

Peter pushed forwards, but her anus resisted him. His tip couldn't make it past her rear entrance, Natasha trying her best to unclench so he could get in. 

He gripped onto her thighs and pushed again, thrusting his hips into her with some of his strength. Natasha's eyes squeezed shut, as she felt her resistance fading away.

Her sphincter gave way under the pressure, and Peter's little cock slipped into her ass.

They both moaned. Peter realised that this hole was a lot tighter than her other one, her walls squeezing him so tightly it felt like his cock was being choked. It was steaming hot as well, her insides molten like a furnace. 

Natasha grimaced, as he entered her ass dry. Even if he didn't have the biggest cock, it was still unpleasant to take things anally without lube. She would persevere for her baby though, and make sure he's satisfied.

Peter bottomed out in her ass, his balls touching her skin, as filled her as deep as he could. His entire shaft was engulfed in her burning-hot asshole, her walls constricting around him.

He looked to her, to make sure she was okay, and was greeted with a nod.

"I'm okay, baby~" Natasha whispered, "You can keep going"

With that in mind, Peter slowly withdrew his cock, till only the tip remained. Then, he slowly but firmly inserted all the way in.

His thrusts started off slow, trying to be gentle with Natasha's ass, but he couldn't stop himself from eventually increasing his pace.

Soon, a pattern formed. Every time Peter thrusted, they'd moan together, their voices breaking the silence.

Natasha's asshole was getting sore, her dry hole burning with every pump of his cock. It had been a while since she had done anal, and that had made her a lot tighter than she used to be.

Peter acknowledged this, as he felt like his cock was getting strangled by Natasha's butthole. He wanted to speed up so badly, but he also didn't want to hurt Natasha.

The women saw the conflicted look on his face, and gave him a weary smile.

"You can go faster if you want, darling~" 

It was like she had read his mind.

Peter leaned forwards, still holding onto her thighs for support. He started to thrust faster, his mind operating on pleasure alone. 

Natasha held back a pained groan, as Peter rammed her ass hard. Her anus was really hurting now, but she didn't want to discourage him.

She shut her eyes tightly, and gripped onto the bedsheets around her. A burning feeling spread through her ass, her anal muscles being stretched and loosened, and Natasha knew that she would be feeling the after-effects for quite some time.

Peter also shut his eyes, panting heavily in exertion, as he fucked her ass. His groin smacked against her ass cheeks with every thrust, letting out a resounding clap. Her butt was so nice and tight, he could feel himself reaching the limit.

"M-mommy, I think I'm gonna- S-something's coming out!" Peter yelled, his face scrunched in pleasure.

Peter opened his mouth wide as he shot ropes of cum into her bowels. His cock twitched inside her, letting out a stream of hot, thick semen. He let out a satisfied groan, as he finished squirting into her butthole, feeling the immense pleasure of the orgasm fade away.

Natasha felt the heat of his cum, and smiled. She hadn't cum herself, but that was okay. Peter was happy, and that was all that mattered right now.

With a wet pop, Peter exited her loosened anus, his soft cock flopping in exhaustion. A trickle of cum leaked out of her gaped ass, her hole a shade of angry red.

Natasha bit her lip with worry, the woman unable to stop the semen pouring out of her asshole, as it splattered over the bed sheets. She would just have to clean them up later, as she doubted either of them would be leaving this bed any time soon.

Peter said nothing, as he looked at her for guidance, kneeling awkwardly between her legs.

Natasha responded by opening up her arms, gesturing Peter to come cuddle her. He did so happily, falling into her chest to nuzzle up against her breasts. He hummed happily, basking in the warmth of her skin.

Natasha drew the blanket over their entwined bodies, as Peter made himself comfortable. He let out a noise of confusion, as she covered their bodies up.

"That was nice honey, but you need to get some rest now~" Natasha lectured in a motherly tone.

"But-but, it's still so early" Peter complained, it was still bright outside.

"Yes, but tonight you're going out"

"Out?"

"That's right, you're going to go on a patrol"

Peter's eyes widened in realization. He had always just headed out late at night, sacrificing his own rest for the sake of stopping crime. Natasha obviously wanted him to get the proper rest he needed, and he wasn't about to complain. 

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Peter asked bashfully, remembering how he had woken up alone that morning.

"I will darling. I promise" Natasha assured, stroking his hair sweetly.

Peter smiled, and rested his head against her chest. He closed his eyes, and settled into her warm embrace, intent on getting some sleep.

Natasha looked down at the adorable boy with a small smile. It had only been a day, but she couldn't stop the overbearing urge to nurture the boy. 

She recalled reading that Peter had no parents, living with his Aunt and Uncle. If Peter would allow it, she wanted to take up the role of his mother.

This was her son now, and she knew that she would do anything for him.

Natasha shut her eyes, and tightened her grip around his petite body. 

Maybe she could be a mother after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've heard that some of you want to see Hill get punished. Would you guys want to see a chapter where Peter takes revenge on Hill? 
> 
> I haven't got one planned, but if you guys wanna see it, then I'll find a way to integrate it into the story.


	4. Criminal Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a dry chapter to mark my return, but I didn't want Peter to have full on sex with everyone he meets. There is the slightest bit of plot in this story, so different situations result in different scenes.
> 
> Next chapter will be much better.

Peter awoke to something nibbling on his ear softly. Hot breath tingled against his neck, and he began to stir in his sleep, slowly waking to the teasing sensations.

He let out a wide yawn, before opening his eyes groggily, to find Natasha peering down at him.

The first thing he saw was her smile, a warm gesture to display her adoration. Mirthful green eyes fixed on his own honey-brown orbs, no signs of fatigue present in the spy.

"Hey there cutie~" Natasha whispered affectionately, "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh" Peter nodded, still in a state of relaxation. 

His mind was barely on, and he couldn't muster the heart to even move; so he lay his head back down on her busty chest, using her as a pillow.

His reaction was expected, Natasha not surprised when he shut his eyes once more. As much as she would have liked to join him, they both had jobs to do. 

"Peter. It's time to get up" Natasha coerced, nudging him slightly.

Seeing his lack of answer, she decided to let him have a few minutes. She wouldn't give herself the same luxury.

Gently pushing him over, Natasha slid her body out from underneath Peter's smaller frame. The loss of body heat from her departure immediately made the boy fidget, opening his eyes again in disappointment.

She strutted towards a door on the side, her nude ass drawing Peter's attention. He was starting to wake up properly, gaining his bearings and realizing where he was.

Natasha disappeared behind the door, but not before she turned around and sent Peter a playful glare.

"Up Peter, we need to get ready"

The door shut, and he heard the sounds of running water. It must have been a bathroom.

Basking in the warmth of the sheets a little longer, Peter felt the memories of the day rush into him.

Just before he had slept, Peter recalled Natasha telling him about patrol. He had done it before, but this time he would have the chance to do it in his new suit. 

There were no windows in the room, but the clock told him it was starting to become night. Despite the time, he was quite full of energy, unlike every other night he had gone on patrol. That was mainly due to the fact he had gone to sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

The excitement of the situation helped push him out of bed, just in time as Natasha exited the bathroom. 

She smiled approvingly at him, one he returned with vigour.

"Go and brush your teeth, there's a spare toothbrush for you to use. Then, I want you to get dressed in your costume and head through there" Natasha instructed, pointing towards another closed door.

He nodded, and made for the bathroom. He didn't bother to inspect the room, that wasn't important right now. He had a job to do!

After brushing his teeth, he rushed back to the bedroom, and saw that Natasha had kindly picked up his suit from the training area and placed it on the bed.

Ignoring his lack of underwear, Peter pulled on the two pieces of his suit, forgoing the mask for now. The tight spandex immediately shut out the cold, the skintight costume acting like a heated blanket.

He went through the door Natasha told him to, and found himself in a small living area, complete with a kitchen. It was a cozy little spot, similar to what you'd see in a studio apartment. 

Natasha was at the cupboard, grabbing SHIELD issued protein bars for a quick snack.

Somehow, she had managed to get into her own suit, fully equipped with tools in the little time he had spent in the bathroom.

It really was odd to think of her as a deadly assassin, Peter thought, looking at her holstered pistol. He didn't give it too much thought though, as he caught the protein bar flung at his head. 

After the quick meal, Peter felt his heart pumping. It was hardly the first time he had crusaded the city, but this time was different. 

This time, he was official.

Given his powers, he knew he had a responsibility to protect those in need. Now, he felt like it was his duty.

Breaking him from his internal monologue, Natasha escorted him through the helicarrier, Peter bouncing behind her with excitement. 

Despite the fact that it was late at night, there were still myriad agents bustling about the corridors. Many of them glanced at the pair; Natasha was a very famous agent of SHIELD, and her suit indicated that she was off on a mission.

They were not stopped by anything but stares though, so they were able to traverse fairly quickly through the vast ship.

She led him to a dock, deep at the bottom of the ship. The massive indoor hangar stored an array of vehicles, different to the ones secured on the surface. 

Peter's eyes went wide with excitement, when she started walking over to one of the smaller vessels.

It was a tiny aircraft, fitting only 2 people, but it seemed to be designed that way for speed and stealth.

She didn't need to tell him to get in, as she opened up the cockpit, the agile boy climbing into the passenger's side eagerly.

He was practically vibrating in his seat, Natasha rolling her eyes playfully at the little boy's energy. She couldn't deny her own joy she felt when piloting planes though, it was understandable how he was feeling.

With the press of a button, the floor panels beneath them opened up, and they descended into the night sky.

They weren't flying for long, before they could make out the familiar skyline. New York's massive buildings greeted them, as Natasha maneuvered them through the air. The city was still active, illuminated by the numerous lights of businesses and late night facilities.

She landed on top of a tall skyscraper, the vehicle making no noise as not to alert anyone of their presence. Peter hopped out the craft, whilst Natasha remained seated.

"Right Peter, this is your stop. You've done this before, so just do what you normally do. I won't be coming with you, so it's up to you to take care of yourself, got it?"

Peter nodded, he wasn't worried. This would be just an average night for him, but he was hoping for a little action this time. 

"If you need any help, I'll be waiting right here. Asides from that, you shouldn't have any trouble stopping the petty crime in the area"

"Right!" Peter exclaimed, determined.

He was so hyped he forgot to say goodbye, disappearing the moment she allowed him to.

Launching webs at a nearby building, he was off in search of crime.

-

It was a fairly slow night, barely any action at all. He had stopped a single mugging, and that was the only incident he had come across these last few hours.

That was a good thing, for the city at least.

For Peter, it just meant he had a boring time.

It was pretty early in the morning right now, but he still had a bit of time before he had to go back to Natasha. Glimpses of the sun was just beginning to peak out, but the city was still in darkness.

He settled on top of a tall building, sitting casually as he thought about random things to pass the time. He didn't have to think long.

All of a sudden his spider-sense blared, and Peter turned just in time to see a figure leap onto the building and roll to break their fall. 

Civilians did not go around pulling stunts like that. The small brown sack that had tumbled across the floor also wasn't a good sign. This must be a crook!

Preparing to face them, he decided to use his mean voice in order to intimidate his opponent.

"Halt! You have violated the law! Your stolen goods are now-"

It took him a moment to see in the dark, but now that the thief had sauntered closer, he could see her fully.

And oh boy, she's beautiful.

Peter's words caught in his throat, as he stared at the woman. 

A tall but curvy model-like body was squeezed into a tight black leather suit. She wore high-heeled boots, with white fur lining the top. The same white fur was around her collar, matching the color of her flowing hair. A black domino mask was adorned above cat-like green eyes, peering at him with interest.

But what really caught Peter's attention was her bosom. Her zipper was pulled dangerously far down, emphasizing her impressive chest. He couldn't force his eyes away from her cleavage, and was grateful that he had a mask to cover his reddening face.

The strange woman looked at him for a few seconds, neither of them moving or making a noise.

Then, she slowly strutted over to the bag she had dropped, her presence exhuming control and dominace.

In truth however...

Felicia Hardy was about to die of laughter.

The heist had gone off without a hitch, the burglar easily breaking through the Bank's defenses and taking their most prized jewels. She had disabled the alarms, and had knocked out the guards before they could call the police, so not a single soul was aware of what she had pulled off.

She had taken the rooftop escape, bounding across buildings with remarkable agility. She had been in the clear, until she had a particularly rough landing on this building, and was forced to drop her prize and roll.

The person that had stopped her was tiny. Seriously tiny. The cat burglar was by no means an exceptionally tall woman, yet she still towered over the figure. 

Judging by his suit, she guessed that he was a superhero. His ridiculous words almost made her laugh out loud though, the voice obviously belonging to a child trying to deepen his pitch.

For the sake of composure, she did her best to hold it in, and instead calmly went to retrieve her jewels. 

Even if this kid was a superhero, he didn't look like he was capable of much. It would be a cold day in Hell, before she let herself get beat by someone straight out of Daycare.

"S-Stop! You can't take those!" 

In his flustered state, Peter's voice had reverted to normal, sounding almost whiny as he shouted at the woman.

She seemed to pause, and stood straight. Even though his eyes were covered, the dangerous look she shot him sent shivers down his spine.

Felicia Hardy was a predator. 

She was the very embodiment of the word Dominatrix. There wasn't a single person that had ever outdone her, and she already knew the child in front of her was fragile.

Very fragile.

If she wasn't currently escaping the scene of a crime, she might have taken him back to her Penthouse and make him submit to her in every way possible.

But she was on the clock, and he was still a minor problem. Minor problems required quick fixes.

She knew he was weakened by lust, she could hear it in his voice. All it took was a flash of her cleavage and he was broken.

Felicia liked breaking things.

"Aren't you a little too young to be out here boy?~" She purred, taking control of the situation immediately.

"I-I'm old enough!" Peter fired back, forgetting completely about the problem at hand.

"And how old is old enough?~" She pushed, slowly inching towards him.

"...18!" Peter lied.

"18 huh? Which means it's perfectly legal for me to-" The woman cut off as she ran her hand down her cleavage, her fingers sensually trailing across her bare flesh.

Peter gulped, his eyes following her movements.

Her tits were almost as big as Natasha's, they were practically spilling out the suit! He couldn't let that distract him though, she was still a thief, she had to be-

Peter grunted as the woman dashed at him, colliding with his body at a speed he couldn't even see.

Given the height difference, his face had ended up buried straight into her cleavage.

"Mmmpf!" 

It was times like this, he really wished he didn't need to use a mask. 

The only thing he could see was her pale white skin, feeling the two fleshy globes on either side of his head.

Felicia let out a hum of approval, as he didn't show any signs of struggle. Even if he did, she had pushed her hand firmly into the back of his head, keeping him contained in her cleavage. Her other hand wandered downwards with intent, leaving a trail of fire as it descended down his chest.

Peter gasped, as she suddenly grabbed his growing bulge. She fondled it through his suit, running dainty fingers over it. The skintight spandex offered no modesty, and soon the outline of his cock was clearly visible.

"Ooh~" She teased, "Is this for me?~"

Peter could only look, as the thief slowly dropped to her knees, looking straight at him the entire time.

Then, she leaned forwards and licked his bulge!

Felicia ran her tongue over the spandex, feeling his rock-hard cock about to burst out. She could almost feel the heat of it on her face. 

Peter groaned, as he looked down at her in desperation. He was getting really aroused, but was too shy to tell her what he wanted.

Felicia sealed her mouth over his tent, Peter feeling the warmth of her mouth through his suit. His lack of underwear meant he felt every little flick of her tongue.

"Get on the ground for me boy. Then, we can really get started~" The cat purred seductively.

Peter listened immediately, willing to do anything for pleasure. His cock was almost going to tear through his pants!

He lay flat on the ground, ignoring the cold surface. Lifting his head, he saw her lean forwards so she was face-down ass-up. She shook her hips teasingly, making her big ass known.

With slow fingers, Felicia tugged the hem of his pants down, letting his cock spring up. She pulled them down all the way to his ankles, Peter wincing as his butt pressed against the rough concrete.

He gulped, as the thief stared at his penis with barely hidden amusement. Her face contorted, before she couldn't hold it back anymore.

Black Cat let out peals of laughter, her mirth-filled voice filling the cold air. She even broke character, losing her seductive tone immediately. Her dominatrix personality melted away, as she almost shed a tear of joy for the first time in a while.

Peter's cheeks flushed red, the boy letting out a squeak of humiliation as he tried to cover his penis. 

She grabbed his wrists and flung them asides, forcing him to bare his little willy for her.

"Are you sure you're 18! Cuz' this is a baby's penis! Hahaha!" 

"No, it's not!" Peter yelled in complaint, about to cry from embarrassment.

"Huh? You're telling me that teeny weeny thing is a cock! Oh my-"

Felicia broke into another fit of laughter, carelessly letting the world know her feelings. She didn't care, and even if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop her body shaking with giggles.

Peter whined loudly, starting to get up. This woman wasn't going to do anything, she was just going to laugh at him.

Felicia stopped him from doing so, pushing his chest back down to the ground with force. He stared back at her, Cat not seeing the annoyance hidden behind his mask.

She seemed to have calmed herself down enough to talk. Within seconds, she reconstructed her dominating aura.

"Did I tell you to get back up?" Felicia questioned rhetorically, her voice laced with danger.

Peter stopped trying to rise, and let himself lay on the ground again. He hadn't even though about it, but the tone of her voice had made him obedient instantly. 

Felicia knelt in front of his crotch, her back arching like a cat, as she pushed her ass up into the air. Peter could see her giant butt straining against the leather, he really wanted to see it, but was afraid to speak up.

She grabbed the base of his cock with two fingers, and stuck her tongue out, wiggling it around near his tip. He could practically feel the heat of her breath on his penis.

Then, from bottom to top, she gave him one long lick. Peter groaned as her hot tongue soothed his dick, finally feeling the satisfaction of pleasure. She repeated the motion, licking his cock like a lollipop.

She tormented him with her slow licking, Peter wishing she'd go faster. His cock was twitching wildly, begging for more. It was driving him crazy!

To his relief, she positioned her mouth over his cock, and dropped it onto his shaft with a moan of delight. It didn't take much to reach the bottom of his cock, Felicia easily taking his little weewee in her mouth. 

She began to move her head up and down, whilst keeping her lips tightly sealed around his shaft. Peter let out pleased moans, feeling the tight suction around his dick. Felicia's cheeks were hollowed, as she expertly pleasured him.

Her tongue played around his girth, spreading her spit all over it. Her blowjob had him on edge, the woman's hot wet mouth driving him insane. There was no doubt that she was a professional at this, evident by the immense ecstasy she was creating within the boy.

Everytime she lifted her head, cold air would bombard his wet dick, making him whimper and shiver. But, that only made the pleasure greater once she took his entire cock in her mouth once more.

Peter soon found himself reaching his limit, his voice getting louder and louder as she worked over his dick. He was so close, all it would take was-

Felicia stopped, and pulled her head off his cock with a wet pop.

Peter immediately let out a whine of both shock and complaint, breathing heavily. She had left him so close to releasing, that even the lightest amount of force would set him off.

He saw Felicia stand up, and look down at him mischievously. He didn't know if that was a good look or a bad one. For his sake, he prayed that whatever she was doing would happen quickly, he was desperate here!

"I've got something special for you, little boy~" She smirked, whilst playing with the zipper of her suit.

Peter's eyes widened. He knew why she had stopped now, and he was getting seriously excited. It was obvious she had massive breasts, and Peter was internally cheering at the opportunity to see them.

"Close your eyes... cover them actually" Felicia ordered, as she was unable to see his face through the mask.

She didn't want him peeking, as that would ruin her surprise.

Peter did as he was told immediately, waiting in blind anticipation.

He heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down, and his heart raced. He kept his eyes shut, waiting for confirmation.

Those next few seconds were torturous.

Silence.

He held out for as long as he could, before temptation overcame him. He would risk punishment from the dominating woman, if only it meant he didn't have to wait so long!

Peter opened his eyes.

She was gone.

He looked all over, and saw no trace of her, or the bag of jewels.

She had tricked him!

The melancholia drowned him within seconds, burdening him with depression and embarrassment. The young boy's face squeezed up in sadness, desperately trying to hold back tears of humiliation.

Now that his lust had dissipated, he realised what a fool he had been. He had allowed himself to be seduced by a criminal, being strung along like a fool. 

Because of him, a thief managed to get away, with some expensive jewels as well. He really hoped that know one would find out about this; his first big encounter, and he had messed up.

Peter rose to his feet slowly, the leggings still bunched around his ankles. He looked down at his still-hard cock with-

"FREEZE!"

Upon hearing the command, Peter instinctively threw his hands in the air and stopped moving. His heart rate went ballistic, overwhelming dread swallowing him whole.

He couldn't see who it was, but he guessed that it was the Police, from their choice of words. No one else would be shouting at him with such authority.

Why were they here?

Should he run? 

Would that make him a criminal?

The ring of his spider-sense went ignored, as Peter was too preoccupied with his panic. He never even realised the Police Officer advancing behind him.

All of a sudden, his wrists were snatched forcefully, and crossed behind his back. Peter felt the cold metal against his skin, locking with a click.

"Spider-Kid, you're under arrest for Vigilantism and Public Indecency" A female voice barked in his ear, making his face blow up in surprise.

"P-public Indecency! I didn't-" 

"You have the right to remain silent! It doesn't matter if your penis is tiny, it still counts as a crime to get it out in public!" 

"It was the woman! She stole-"

His protests fell on deaf ears, the Officer refusing to acknowledge his arguments. Peter was forced to walk in front of her, being pushed forwards by rough hands. 

He was jostled down a fire escape, having to take small steps in order not to fall. Peter still had his pants around his ankles, feeling utterly ashamed.

Getting off the stairs, they descended into a small alleyway. The encompassing darkness was cut through by the headlights of a Police car, highlighting another figure in the shadows.

This one was also female.

She wasn't dressed like a normal Officer, and seemed quite old. She was wearing a loose suit; the top buttons of her shirt undone, her loose pants leading to high heels. Over her outfit she wore a long grey coat, going down to her knees. 

It was a very classy outfit, and Peter wondered just who was he dealing with.

Her face seemed weathered and weary, age lines marring her face. She was still quite attractive though, even with her graying hair. 

Peter didn't seem to notice the gleeful look in her light-blue eyes, staring at him greedily.

"Captain! I've apprehended Spider-Kid!" The one holding him barked, "He must have been the one causing the noise complaint"

The woman in front of him must have been her superior, given how she was addressed. Though Peter had already guessed that, given that she wasn't wearing a normal Police outfit.

"Excellent work rookie! Hand him over, I'll deal with him" 

Peter was roughly thrust in the other woman's direction, almost stumbling over his pants. He almost thought about complaining, before realizing how bad of an idea that would be.

"Why don't you wait by the car, Watanabe? I'll be out in a moment" 

The now-named Watanabe saluted, the Asian woman then marching out of sight, as obedient as could be.

There was a tense silence, as the Police Captain turned to him with an eerie smile. Peter spotted a name-tag on her coat, reading Stacy. That didn't do much to help him, as the older woman was looking at him like a deviant.

"Oof!"

Peter grunted, as he was pushed against the wall of the alley. Stacy immediately cornered him, getting way too close as she leaned in. He was trapped, behind 80 Kilograms of sexual predator.

In one quick move, his mask was swiped off his head; Peter's eyes widening in horror as his identity was comprised. The fear was shown on his face uninhibited, Stacy leering down at him dangerously.

She seemed to gain a manic look in her eyes, one of pure eagerness; before she reached down and kissed him.

In all her years of being on the Police Force, not a single soul had realised her taste for younger boys. She was often applauded and praised for her work reforming juvenile teens, but no one knew her methods.

Ironic.

One of the most well-decorated Police Officers in the New York was one of the biggest criminals as well, but she still hadn't been caught, so...

She had always had a feeling that Spider-Kid was a cute, little boy, and her intuition had never let her down before. So it wasn't a surprise, when she caught the arachnid in her grasp, and revealed him to be an adorable kid.

He was caught with his pants down as well! She wasn't sure what he was doing before he was caught, but she didn't care! 

This was like a dream come true!

Peter kept his eyes open wide in panic, as Stacy sloppily made out with him, moaning loudly as she did so. Her tongue licked him wildly, begging entrance into his mouth. Peter resisted as much as he could, before Stacy managed to force open his lips. 

They swapped spit, or rather she did, whilst he tried desperately to pull away. Her tongue violated every corner of his mouth, Peter cringing as he felt his own tongue being sucked on. The woman seemed to enjoying this greatly, humming and moaning into the kiss. 

She pulled back for air, a dazed look on her face as she stared at him in a trance. Much to his dismay, she didn't appear to be done just yet.

She grabbed his head to keep him place, and then started running her tongue over his cheek. It was a horrible feeling, the woman's hot breath casting over him, as she rabidly appealed to her desires.

Peter flinched and tried to shy away, as she licked his face like he was a lollipop. He was held in place against the wall though, locked in by her larger body. His wrists were still hand-cuffed behind his back, preventing them from being any use.

Stacy pulled back, panting, but she wasn't finished yet.

Dropping her knees, she eagerly stared at Peter's hard cock. Sticking her tongue out, she flicked his little willy up and down, watching as it bounced.

The little moan he made was music to her ears.

With no hesitation, Stacy threw her head onto his cock, swallowing it all in one go. The older women didn't slow down, bobbing her head up and down Peter's shaft with force. 

She held his hips, as she violently throated herself, her spit sloppily coating Peter's dick. She made slight gagging sounds, but refused to slow down, and instead did her best to inhale his cock.

Peter groaned and fidgeted, being forced to feel pleasure by the Captain. He couldn't deny that it felt good, but ideally he would have liked to do this in better circumstances. Not hand-cuffed in a dark alleyway, with another Police Officer waiting barely 20 meters away.

After being edged by Black Cat, Peter was already close to orgasm. It had taken barely 2 minutes for Stacy to build up the familiar pressure in his shaft, and soon Peter was struggling to hold in his desperate moans.

Having done this with numerous young boys, Captain Stacy knew the signs of a little boy reaching his limit. It was a shame he didn't last longer, but she couldn't complain. It was still a thrilling encounter.

She regretfully pulled her face off his cock with a pop, and gripped it tight. 

Stacy angled her face right underneath his cock, and jerked hard, awaiting his cum.

Her rapid stroking was all it took for Peter to let loose. Thrusting his hips with a wail, he emptied his balls onto the older woman's face. 

Stacy loved it, moaning loudly as he painted her face with streaks of white. She eagerly slurped up the semen that landed on her lips, almost hypnotized by the taste.

Peter leaned against the wall, breathing heavily as he finished covering her with his cum.

Stacy stood up, a look of wild satisfaction on her face. She nonchalantly ignored her facial, as she gazed at him with a smile.

To his surprise, she slowly pulled the mask back over his head. Peter remained quiet, wondering what she was about to do.

Stacy took a key from her pocket, and reached around his back to undo the handcuffs. As the metal fell to the ground, she didn't immediately remove her hands.

Peter gasped, as she grabbed one of his little ass cheeks tightly. Her fingers squeezed his flesh, leaving red imprints, as she leaned in close to his ear.

"Come visit me darling" She whispered, as she placed a piece of paper in his hands.

Peter didn't look at it, but kept it firmly in his grip. He watched as Stacy backed up, finally giving him some room. Peter took that opportunity to pull up his pants, to avoid freezing his balls off. 

He stood almost clueless, before Stacy gestured for him to go. She seemed saddened to see him go, but still urged him on. It was a bit odd, since he had just been detained a bit ago, but he wasn't complaining.

Shooting a web up at the top of the building, Peter launched himself into the air. Stacy watched wistfully, as he swung away into the night.

It was a shame to let him go, but it was neccessary if she wanted to see him again.

She then heard the sound of footsteps approaching her in a hurry.

"Captain? Captain! Where is he?!" Watanabe shouted, seeing no sign of the vigilante.

"...He got away" Stacy replied, still looking up into the empty night sky.

Watanabe noticed the ropes of white covering the Captain's face.

"Did he web you in the face?" Watanabe asked, peering at the weird substance.

Stacy smiled.

"Yeah. Yeah, he did"

-

It didn't take long to reach the building where Natasha was parked, Peter easily maneuvering to the top. The ship was still in the same position he had left it in.

Scrambling towards it, Peter vaulted into it with a hurry. Natasha, who was casually slouching with her feet up on the controls, looked at him with a smirk.

"Good day at school, champ?" She teased, already making the necessary adjustments to begin takeoff.

Peter let out a breath.

"Yeah... something like that"

"Then let's get outta here"

As Natasha focused on piloting the ship, he pulled out the Captain's note from his pouch, and stared at it.

Stacy had given him a torn piece of paper, with an address on it. Likely hers.

Peter shoved it back into his pouch, to prevent Natasha from seeing. He didn't want to inform her of what had happened, and was thankful that she didn't pry too much. 

Sex with two different women, in the span of 10 minutes.

What an eventful night.

The pair swiftly returned to the SHIELD Helicarrier, just as the sun was beginning to rise.

Peter sleepily followed Natasha, as she walked him back to her Quarters. 

They threw off their costumes carelessly, before sliding into the covers together. It wasn't long till both their eyes shut, fatigue taking them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Black Cat fans, she will return. 
> 
> Next chapter is probably my favourite, it should be out within a week. Please bear with me, I've been very busy lately, and seem to have no time to write. 
> 
> Thanks


	5. Scenes Of Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a late Christmas present. 
> 
> This was a character I was really excited to bring into the story, hopefully she lives up to the expectations.

Peter woke up by himself.

An unpleasant development, but not unexpected.

He was certain he had gone to sleep with Natasha early in the morning, but she was absent from his side, the lack of her presence disappointing.

It was sometime in the afternoon though, and she likely had duties to perform, way above his pay grade. 

Peter had had plenty of sleep, staying in bed for the entire morning, but he knew he couldn't stay forever in the comfortable sheets. No point wasting time, when he wasn't even tired.

Peter forced himself out of the warm covers, and noticed a pile of clothes, that weren't there when he went to sleep.

Inspecting them, he found out that they were clothes for him. They had to be, since Natasha would never fit in clothes this size. It was an assortment of casual and training outfits, all branded with the SHIELD logo. 

Peter was quite glad, he didn't want to wear his costume all day long. He hadn't brought any of his own clothes onto the ship, so he was grateful for the attire.

After finishing in the bathroom, he threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt, along with some running shoes. Annoyingly, there didn't seem to be any underwear in the pile. He didn't know if that was intentional or accidental.

He snacked on a protein bar from the kitchen, and wondered what he should do. Natasha didn't seem to be anywhere in her quarters, so Peter didn't really have an objective.

Perhaps, he should explore a bit more.

He walked up to the door, and saw a post-it note pointing to a green button. Peter pressed it and stepped back when the door opened. Natasha must have left that for him, to ensure he didn't stay cooped up in her quarters.

He looked around the lobby area curiously, if Natasha stayed here, then surely there'd be other cool people here as well!

Maybe he'd get to see Captain America!

He looked to his right, and marched over to the door right besides Natasha's. Inside, he could hear the clanking of heavy metal, what was going on in there?

He inspected the lock on the door, and found that this one didn't have a scanner. It instead, featured clearly labelled buttons.

Whoever's in here must not be as private as Natasha, since they were allowing anyone in. He guessed that meant it wouldn't be a problem if he were to just pop in.

Or would it?

Taking a deep breath, Peter's curiosity got the better of him, as he opened the door with the press of a button.

The first thing he noticed was BIG!

Yes, the room was huge and filled with all kinds of Gym equipment, enormous stacks of weights piled up everywhere.

But, what Peter was looking at was a giant.

A colossal, green woman was casually curling weights twice the size of his body... with one hand.

Oh, he was so fucked now.

-

Jennifer Walters looked up in surprise, she was not expecting visitors on her rest day. Taking a look at the silent guest, she had to strain her eyes to see who it was.

In front of her was... a toddler?

No wait, it's a child.

Jennifer dropped the meager 20 tonnes, shaking the very floor they stood on. She got off the bench she was seated on, and put her hands on her mighty hips, trying to see if she recognized the boy.

Peter almost lost his balance as she dropped the ridiculously oversized dumbbell, the boy scared shitless by her actions. She was looking at him! Oh boy, she's looking at him!

Jennifer squinted, until she finally got a good look at the kid, and her eyes sparked with recognition.

Messy brown hair, big brown eyes, cute baby-face; this was Spider-Kid! 

Or Peter Parker, if she recalled correctly.

She had been wanting to meet this kid for a while now, apparently he had some form of super-strength. Jennifer would be damned if she didn't test his limits, it was something of a tradition for her. 

Frowning, she saw him rooted in place, the boy not moving a single inch. Brilliant, just like all the others, he was afraid.

"Well get over here then!" Jennifer had said that nicely, but the sheer volume of her voice had Peter shaking.

With his legs trembling, he slowly creeped forwards, and barely moved a meter before he stopped.

Jennifer sighed. She tried so hard to be friendly and appear nice, but many immediately judged her as being like her cousin, Bruce. Unlike him, she actually had control over herself, so there was really no need for anyone to worry. That didn't stop them from cowering in fear everytime she passed though; something she detested, but couldn't control.

It was a shame, this was such an adorable little boy. 

It had been a very long time since Jennifer had dated anyone, and even longer since she had sex.

The problem?

The fact that she was bigger than everyone she meets by a large margin, and could likely turn them into a cup of soup.

Guys weren't fond of having sex with someone that could crush them. She wouldn't though! Unlike her cousin, she had perfect control over her powers. 

People assumed that she would just rampage through everything in her way, but she could be gentle. It was the exact same way people changed the amount of force they put in a fist-bump and a punch. She could do the same.

No one believed her though, leading to a very, very, dry sex life.

When she had first seen Peter, she had to hold back the wide grin at how cute he was. 

A tiny young boy, with an adorable face, and the heart of a hero; just her type.

Shame he was currently shitting himself in fear, this was someone that Jennifer really wanted to try her luck with.

Peter gulped, his throat dryer than the Sahara, his eyes quivering with fear.

Because, before him was the Savage She-Hulk.

Would now be a good time to piss his pants, or should he wait till he was out of her room?

He watched, his horror barely hidden, as she stomped towards him like a mammoth. Peter felt the vibrations of the floor with every footstep, the waves reverberating through his entire being.

His watery eyes took in the woman before him, curiosity squeezing it's way in alongside his trepidation.

Everything about her was green; wavy green hair cascading down to her shoulders, piercing green eyes that seemed to stare into your soul, and of course, the bright green skin that was her trademark.

Her face was pretty, beautiful even; but did one even consider that, when they didn't even reach her hips. 

Her body was a piece of art, a modern day picasso, some would say. Powerful, rippling muscles covered almost every inch of her skin. A single one of her arms were bigger than Peter! She had flawless abs, almost too many to count. Her massive thighs could turn a piece of coal into diamond, they were so strong!

Her body was perfectly sculpted; every bit of her designed for both strength and beauty. 

Not that it looked bad on her. Despite her jaw-dropping physique, She-Hulk still had more than enough feminine charm to draw eyes. Her breasts were bigger than Peter's head, he wasn't sure they had a size for breasts that large! Her narrowing waist exploded into wide hips, the woman boasting a giant, bodacious bottom. 

All of this was revealed to Peter, as She-Hulk appeared to be wearing the tightest clothes imaginable! 

Her sports bra must have been the largest size available, yet it was still straining to hold back the might of her breasts. Giant nipples stuck out prominently, almost piercing the fabric. The poor piece of clothing was hanging on by threads.

Her tight shorts seemed like they were drawn on her, Peter getting an uninhibited view of her lower area. In fact, he could see a few lines on the crotch of her shorts, was that-

No, surely not.

He really shouldn't have been thinking that, who knows what she would do to him if she found out?

Peter found himself looking down, at her bare feet. He wondered if she wanted to be like that, or if they just didn't have size 1 billion and 10 shoes for her.

She was still really hot tho-

No.

No. No. No.

Bad idea.

It was a very bad idea, to think sexually of a woman that could pound him to mush and then have him for breakfast. If he ever had a death wish, he'd return to tell her his thoughts on her appearance.

If he made it out of this encounter intact.

"Ah, Peter Parker! I've been meaning to meet you!" Jennifer bellowed, a hearty grin on her face.

"You have?" 

It was a few seconds before Peter realised that the words hadn't even left his throat, he was so afraid.

He tried again.

"Y-you have?" He squeaked.

"That's right! I hear you have a bit of strength in ya' body!" 

"N-not really" Peter muttered, not wanting to brag about his strength in front of the monstrous woman.

"Huh?! Course you do kid! Not as much as me though" Jennifer proudly exclaimed, taking the opportunity to display her impressive gains.

She began to pose in numerous positions, showing off her bulging muscles in a rehearsed routine. Just when Peter thought she was done, she burst out with another pose, tensing muscles he didn't even know existed. Her clothes were screaming in complaint, on the brink of death.

She held up both her arms and flexed, whilst puffing out her busty chest. That was the final straw, as her enormous breasts tore straight through her sports bra. Tremendous tits made their presence know, jiggling slightly as they burst free from their confinement. The ruined fabric fell to the ground in tatters, both of them in shock.

After hearing the rip, Jennifer leaned forwards in surprise, her arm rushing to cover her chest. As she did so, her hips stuck out, stretching her spandex shorts to the limit.

With another audible rip, her shorts split straight down the middle, falling off her body in pieces. With her bare ass now exposed, the woman stood nude in front of him, giving him front row seats to a magnificent view.

Peter's wide eyes drank in as much of the sight as possible. This was the best body he had ever seen!

Her immense breasts were bigger than he thought, now they were let loose. As large as they were, they didn't sag, staying perky and firm. She had massive light-green nipples on either them, sticking out pert.

Her pussy was hairless, green lips hiding the pink interior. As big as it was, it still boasted an extraordinary tightness.

Jennifer lightly blushed; this happened all the time, but usually not in the presence of someone else. Peter was probably going to think she's lame now. 

Damn, maybe she could spin this?

"Don't worry about that... it's, uh, better to work out naked, ya' know?" Jennifer bull-shitted straight through her teeth, getting into a pose to show off her body.

"It-it... uh?" Peter stammered, still shell-shocked.

"...yeah" Jennifer replied awkwardly, her eyes darting around in anxiety.

It was do or die.

She really wanted to get it on with the cute, little boy; even if they didn't date, she would even take friends with benefits at this point.

Her desperation was barely controllable, but Jennifer didn't want to just pounce on him and take him by force. She wanted to do this the proper way, and so...

It was time to pull out the good ole' moves.

"So, you can get naked... if you want... You know, cause of the workout thing" Jennifer tried to casually explain, her bluffing going unnoticed by the boy.

Peter wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, since he could feel his penis beginning to harden in response to She-Hulk's body. He couldn't let her see that!

But then, he would have to refuse her, and he didn't want to do that either. Who knows what she'd do to him?

Peter sighed, he would risk getting naked. It was only fair, since she had accidentally destroyed her own clothes; Peter didn't believe it was intentional for a second.

He slipped his shirt over his head, and dropped it to the ground. Kicking off his shoes, he pulled down his pants. He had no underwear, so removing those 3 items had him fully bare.

Jennifer's eyes widened, her jaw dropping.

That had to be one of the cutest things she had ever seen in her life.

His petite little body was barely a third the size of hers, and he looked so soft and fragile. He didn't have any noticeable muscle at all, his pearly-white skin completely unblemished. 

Jennifer's eyes dropped to his erect penis. It was tiny, smaller than her pinky finger, but so unbelievably beautiful. Smooth, hairless, almost pink in complexion; Jennifer was love-struck.

Also,

He was hard, for her? 

Did he find her body attractive, did he think she was sexy? 

Lustful thoughts passed through her head, the woman ecstatic at the chance that Peter could be reciprocating her feelings. 

Did he want to have sex with her?

Jennifer had to try, this was the perfect opportunity. This shouldn't be difficult, she was a master of seduction, after all.

"You wanna sit on my face?" The gargantuan greenette blurted out, the words coming out before she could even think about it.

As soon as she said it, every part of her cringed at her pathetic attempt of flirting. 

"I-I meant squat! Squatting yeah... I can analyze your squatting form... from beneath" Jennifer quickly followed up, trying her best to fix the situation. 

She had an uneasy smile on her face, trying her best to reassure the boy, a futile endeavor. Internally, she was cursing her stupidity. Since when was she so bad at this? 

Idly, Jennifer remembered all of her failures at flirting in the past.

Never mind, she was better at the actual sex part anyway!

Peter stammered, trying to give her an answer.

She wanted to look down there!

Peter shook the lustful thoughts out of his head; it was a workout thing, that's what she had said. There was nothing sexual about it.

"I- alright" 

Jennifer grinned widely, showing off pristine white teeth.

It worked!

Of course it did, she was a master of seduction.

She eagerly dropped herself to the floor, carefully so she didn't shake the entire ship.

She laid on the mats on her back, gesturing Peter over with a hand. Her knee idly bounced in excitement, the woman eager to finally break her dry streak.

Peter stood near her head, but blushed when she beckoned him even closer.

He was practically standing over her, his feet on either side of her head. He faced her feet, getting a view of her substantial breasts and a peek at her hairless snatch. 

Jennifer was also getting the view of a lifetime. She greedily absorbed the sight of his delightful pink anus, his tiny dangling ballsack, his gorgeous little baby-cock.

"O-okay, start squatting" Jennifer ordered, her voice quivering with excitement.

Cheeks stained red, Peter lowered himself down low, putting his crotch dangerously close to her face. Eager to get away, he quickly stood back up, repeating the exercise shyly.

On the floor, Jennifer licked her lips as his tasty boy-parts got closer and closer to her face. She could see every little detail of his asshole, every line and curve of his gentials. She loved it.

It was taking all she had not to grab him and pull him onto her face, but that didn't mean she wouldn't treat herself to a little more.

"Lower" Jennifer breathed out.

Peter clenched his eyes shut, as he went even closer to her face. He was going to end up sitting on her face at this rate!

It wasn't good enough, Jennifer wanted more.

"Lower" She called out again, desperation evident in her voice.

Peter dropped himself even further, his legs straining. He could feel She-Hulk's hot breath on his butt!

Jennifer restrained herself from giving him a lick, when his ass stopped an inch away from her face. He was so close, she could feel his heat on her cheeks. 

Her pussy leaked, her lust going into overdrive at the close proximity of his little cock. Her fluids were practically dripping, and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer.

Then, Peter rose, taking his sexy little ass away from her face.

No!

Jennifer grabbed his thighs and pulled him down hard. His bottom hit her face hard, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to be denied any longer.

Peter let out a surprised moan, as he felt something big and wet touch his butthole. It couldn't be, she was licking his butthole?!

Jennifer moaned, as she eagerly lapped at his delectable anus. Her strong hands kept him pinned down on her face, not letting the boy get away. 

She could almost smell a nice lavender scent, he must have showered recently, and washed his hole properly. She wasn't complaining, it made the experience better.

Her oversized tongue engulfed his asshole, sloppily licking away like a dog. The tip of it circled around his rim, his anus clenching in response to the wet invader.

To her dismay, she wouldn't have been able to fit her large tongue into his tight asshole, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from having fun.

Peter whimpered, as his butthole was assaulted by She-Hulk. Even if he wasn't fond of getting his butt touched, the woman's wild tonguing didn't feel so bad. Feeling the warm muscle tasting his ass made his cock twitch, and the boy began to get more and more aroused.

Jennifer could have stayed there all day, eating out his asshole, but she had still the main event to get to. She knew his tiny cock was already hard, and nothing would stop her from taking him all in her mouth.

She reached up and pushed Peter's back down, the slightest amount of force had him thrown forwards. They were now in the 69 position, except Peter was so small his head reached just below her breasts.

With Peter lying on top of her, she now had access to his most private part. 

Hoisting his hips up, she lifted him before dropping him into her wide-open mouth. Cock slammed into her mouth, Jennifer letting out a long moan of satisfaction, as her mouth was filled with underaged boy penis.

Peter wailed, the vibrations from her moan making his dick tingle. She had swallowed his entire penis in one go; her hot, wet mouth felt amazing. He could feel her massive tongue eagerly licking him all over, spreading spit all over his shaft.

Jennifer almost went cross-eyed at the feeling, it had been so long. She savoured the taste of his cocklet, running her tongue over every inch of it. It was so tiny in her mouth, but she wasn't complaining, not when it belonged to the absolute cutie that was Peter Parker.

Seeing his balls right in front of her, Jennifer inhaled deeply, taking in the musk of his little scrotum. She nuzzled his balls with her nose, listening to his childish moans.

The amazonian woman clasped her hands around his hips, and lifted his ass till only the tip remained in her mouth. Then, she hanmered it down onto her own face, as hard as she could.

It wasn't a slow process, Jennifer repeatedly slamming his cock down on her. Her pace was rapid, powerful hands manhandling the boy with ease. 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, and let out a long wail. He was going in and out of her mouth so fast, it felt so good! 

Jennifer moaned into the self face-fucking, feeling her face heat up at the exertion. She was starting to get light-headed, and drool was beginning to accumulate around her lips, since she still hadn't let Peter's cock escape her jaws.

Jennifer stopped thrusting, and instead snaked an arm around his waist, pulling his crotch into her face. 

Her other arm pushed off the ground, lifting her gigantic body to full height. 

Feeling the movement, Peter instinctively closed his legs around her head so he wouldn't fall. It wasn't neccessary though, as even one of her powerful arms was enough to lift the light boy. 

From this position, Peter could see nothing but her titanium abs. He could feel her tits pressing into his chest, her firm nipples poking his skin. He looked down, and went wide-eyed at how high up he was. His look of shock was soon replaced by pleasure, seeing as She-Hulk had managed to keep his cock in her mouth through the entire transition.

Standing tall and proud, Jennifer smiled when she felt Peter's legs scissor her head. That only made things easier. In fact, the only reason she had got up, was so she could suck his cock by herself.

And she began immediately, violently ramming her head back and forwards. She created a tight seal with her lips, letting his willy slide in and out smoothly, due to her saliva providing lubrication.

Wet slurping filled the air, the sound of her oral accompanying his gentle moans. She was uncaring of anything else, and instead only focused on stuffing as much boy cock in her face as possible, made evident by the choking sounds coming from her throat.

Opening her mouth even wider, she easily stuffed his little ballsack in there, making him release yet another pleased moan. The two little balls containing his prepubescent semen were accosted by her tongue, being prodded and played with in her sizable mouth.

Jennifer sucked him off crazily, as if she was on a time limit. Her nose ended up near his wet anus, and she happily sniffed his butthole, inhaling the lavender and musk aroma.

She soon started to slow down, realizing he might cum soon. She would hate to end it early, so with great disappointment she slid his cock out of her mouth with a pop. His tiny member was absolutely slathered in saliva, the thick liquid coating every inch of it. His balls were in a similar state, the shine of her spit all over them. 

With ease, she spun the boy in her arms so he was upright and facing her. She felt his wet cock poke her abs, as she lifted him to face level.

His face was bright red; whether that was because of embarrassment, arousal, or being upside down, she didn't know. She didn't care. All that mattered was pleasure.

She leaned in for an open-mouthed kiss, but frowned when the boy shied away. To be fair, she had just sucked his cock with those lips, but she wasn't going to take no for answer. With her hands holding him up, she couldn't grab his head closer, so a change of position was due.

Jennifer sat down on the ground, before laying flat once more. This time, Peter's head was level with hers.

Without having to worry about gravity, she grabbed his head with both hands and forced him closer.

Their lips met sloppily, as Jennifer made out with him. She moaned into the kiss, her much bigger lips dwarfing Peter's. She pried open his mouth, slipping her tongue inside to explore. 

Peter's eyes widened, as her long tongue filled his mouth to the brim. He could do nothing, as she invaded his space, the boy struggling to breathe. It didn't help that she was pushing his head down into the kiss, sticking her tongue almost down to the back of his throat.

To his relief, she quickly pulled her tongue out and broke off the kiss. A mixed string of their saliva connected their swollen lips, Jennifer licking it up, like the freak she was.

Peter stared at her, she stared back.

There was a brief silence between the two, before She-Hulk pushed him up. He took the hint, and got off the immense woman. He knelt between her legs, as she remained in the same position.

Gulping, he watched as she slowly spread her legs wide. Massive, meaty thighs spread apart to bare her green pussy lips, which parted to reveal her dripping wet insides. She was practically flooded with juices!

"Lick me~"

It took Peter a few seconds to realise she expected him to lick her private area. Wasn't that dirty? Then again, plenty of women had licked his parts; this would be the first time he repayed the favour.

Not like he could refuse anyway. She-Hulk had already proven that she could easily overpower him, and he wasn't keen on testing that further.

He got on his hands and knees, and leaned his head down to her snatch. She-Hulk watched with a smile, as he kept his little bottom sticking up in the air. He must have learnt it from somewhere, because that position made him look like a cat.

Peter could feel the heat of her pussy on his face, the smell was so strong. It wasn't a bad scent, but it was a new one, and Peter inhaled the aroma deeply.

Tentatively, he stuck out his tongue and licked the woman's slit from top to bottom. His mouth exploded with tastes, Peter taking a moment to comprehend the party going on in his mouth. Whatever the liquid was, it was a mix of sweet and salty, Peter liked it!

And given She-Hulk's loud, throaty moan, she must have liked it as well.

Licking her again, he listened as she moaned in approval. Her satisfaction made him feel good, and he felt the urge to please this woman and impress her.

Sticking his head against her quim, he stuck his tongue out and licked her entrance rapidly. Every lick sent a myriad of tastes to his mouth, Peter leaving behind his own saliva to give her pussy lips a shine.

Jennifer closed her eyes, and let out a dreamy moan. Peter's tongue felt amazing, but that was only because it was something she hadn't felt in a long time. His technique was dreadful, but at least he was eager. All he needed was a little push.

She grabbed onto the back of his head, and pushed him down into her snatch. Peter's eyes widened, as the lower half of his face was soaked. She-Hulk left her hand there, keeping him attached to her pussy. With nothing else to do, Peter opened his mouth and started licking, listening to her pleased groans.

Jennifer elevated a leg, and let it fall on his ass. Peter's eyes widened, as he felt the giant foot rest on his butt cheek, but didn't stop. 

In the middle of his oral, Peter noticed a nub of skin sticking out. It felt rough and hard, and upon giving it an experimental lick, She-Hulk let out a loud wail.

She was quite surprised that he had found her clit on his own, but those thoughts were quickly overwhelmed by the tidal waves of pleasure.

Her face scrunched up tight, as Peter continued lapping away at her most sensitive area. If he keeps this up, she was going to cum!

Peter felt his head get pushed into her even harder, and decided that he must have been doing something right for her to be making so much noise. He didn't stop or slow down, flicking his tongue over the protruding nub, his mouth tantalized with the taste of her pussy juices.

Jennifer felt herself edging closer and closer, pressure building up inside her. She began to fidget wildly, shutting her mouth to avoid yelling.

Peter's tongue was going to make her-

She was about to-!

Releasing a screaming moan of ecstasy, Jennifer's hips convulsed as she orgasmed for the first time in a long while.

She ejaculated into his mouth, a flood of vaginal fluids seeping into his mouth. Peter eagerly drank up her discharge, finding the taste to be delicious.

He had heard her loud scream and wondered if the same thing that happened to Natasha was happening to her, it'd make sense given that they both had screamed at the top of their lungs.

Jennifer panted as she calmed down, the last bits of cum being swallowed by Peter. With her pussy to sensitive to touch, she yanked his head away from her snatch, and released it.

Peter went back to kneeling between her legs, watching intently as the woman recovered from the high of her orgasm. He felt an odd sense of pride at making her react in such way, and suddenly he found himself not so afraid of the Savage She-Hulk.

Lifting her head up slightly, Jennifer smiled at the young boy. He had done her a great favour, but they were far from finished. One perk of having superpowers was that she didn't have to wait long between orgasms. She didn't know if Peter was the same way, but she was already ready to go again.

But not for oral.

Now, it was time for the main event.

In an impressive show of flexibility, the robust woman lifted her legs up and as far back as she could. The tips of her toes were almost touching the floor besides her head, as she held her legs down with strong hands.

The mating press.

It was a position she always wanted to try, especially with such a small boy. The thought of being pounded by a tiny kid whose age didn't even reach double-digits, was something that turned her on greatly.

The thought of being taken in a submissive position, by such an innocent child was making her heart race.

"Get over here and fuck me as hard as you can, Peter" Jennifer ordered impatiently, her pussy burning to feel the penetration.

That was all the boy needed to hear, as he knelt in front of her crotch with an aura of excitement.

Peter used a hand to aim his cock at her entrance; after getting his cock coated in saliva, and with She-Hulk's juices, they already had lubrication.

Breathing heavily, Peter thrust his entire cock into her pussy, moaning as it disappeared into her warmth. 

For a moment, Peter was in the clouds. The second he penetrated her, his cock was engulfed in her tight nirvana. For a woman so large, her pussy still squeezed around his little willy tightly. 

The few dazed seconds had made Peter lose control of his body. He fell forwards, his tiny body minuscule in comparison to her hers. His head landed directly between her mammoth breasts, basically vanishing from sight. His arms landed against the back of her knees, and instinctively he pushed on them to keep her legs down.

Jennifer released the grip on her legs, seeing as Peter had taken over the role of pushing them down. It was quite impressive that he managed to hold back her muscular legs, but she wasn't complaining. She wrapped her arms around his little torso, hugging him into her sweaty skin. The boy didn't complain, his head still buried between her tits.

His cock was tiny, to the point where being fucked by him felt like being fingered. Yet, due to her dry spell, it still felt amazing. His little willy was the first thing inside her for a long time, so she wouldn't be complaining about his size.

Peter's hips moved up and down, the sight of his little body fucking the voluptuous woman almost comical. Every thrust sent pleasure shooting to every inch of his body, the boy pumping as hard and fast as he could.

Lewd squelching erupted from her pussy, the sound of her tight walls being stretched apart by his nubile cock, juices flowing everywhere. It joined the rhythmic slapping, made everytime Peter thrust against her sweaty skin.

Without being told, he stuck his tongue out and began licking the skin in between her breasts. He didn't mind the salty taste of her sweat, and carried on, much to her satisfaction.

Jennifer had kept her mouth shut for a while, only releasing moans. But, the urge to talk dirty with him was overwhelming.

"Mmmm, I fucking love that tiny cock ramming my big, green pussy~" Jennifer groaned out, "I want more! Keep fucking me Peter!"

Peter moaned into her skin, her words making him unbelievably horny. His hot breath poured out onto Jennifer's breasts, the boy breathing heavily as he pounded her furiously. He could feel himself getting close, her pussy squeezing him to the limit.

"Mmm Yes! I love your tiny little boy cock! I'm a fucking whore for you Peter, fuck me hard!~" 

Peter felt the unbearable pleasure building up his shaft. He sped up, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. 

"Yes! YES! I'm a dirty pedo whore! I want you to-"

Peter came.

He let out loud groans as his urethra shot out ropes of cum, straight into her pussy. He flooded her hole; his thick, virile semen painting her insides with white. His little balls clenched with every shot, being emptied into the Amazon's snatch.

He panted heavily, as he got up off her. Her legs snapped back, hitting the floor as they were no longer held back. His cock drooped, as he pulled it from her cream-pied pussy, his sperm leaking out from between her lips.

Jennifer watched as he laid down flat on the ground, his chest rising and falling as he breathed out in exhaustion. He obviously thought that they were done.

She could feel his hot cum inside her pussy, streams starting to flow down her thighs, but she didn't want to.

It was too early!

Eyeing his soft cock with a frown, she cursed internally. She wanted to carry on, and keep fucking him. He couldn't cum now!

It didn't look like he was going to get hard again, she guessed his abilities didn't give him that advantage.

Jennifer wasn't going to let it end there though.

If he wouldn't get hard on his own, she would force him to.

The green beast pounced on him, making him startle in surprise. Peter's expression showed his shock and confusion; he had already finished!

Jennifer grabbed onto both of his legs, her hands large enough to circle his entire thighs. And then, she engulfed Peter's flaccid willy in her mouth.

Peter let out a scream, as his sensitive penis vanished inside her mouth. Usually, it felt good, but now there was an unbearable pressure in his groin, that wouldn't go away.

She-Hulk greedily sucked on his flaccid willy, flicking it around with her tongue. Her lips were pressed right against his skin, as she refused to let him go. Her mouth was filled with a salty and bitter taste, as she sucked up the remnants of his cum still leaking from his urethra.

Peter's face contorted in desperation, his body struggling as he tried to push the woman away. He was no match for her strength though, and couldn't do a thing as he was overstimulated to the point where it almost hurt.

His squealing was met with deaf ears, as She-Hulk let out dominant growls from her throat. One way or another, she was going to make him hard again. And she wasn't going to stop sucking until she felt his little cock stiffen.

Wrapping his legs around her head, Jennifer made sure he was secure, before rising up to her full height. Peter was lifted high in the air, his crotch glued to her face. In a panic, he grabbed onto her head, his grip quickly tightening due to her vaccum seal on his dick. 

She held his ass with both hands, keeping him stuck deep in her mouth whilst she sucked. Ignoring his loud wailing, she carried on assaulting his cock with her tongue, feeling the boy's legs quiver around her head.

Then, she felt his cock twitch. Slowly, his small weewee began to harden again, Peter's shouts dying down as the sensitivity faded away.

It wasn't as hard as before, but it was still adequate. Still good for sucking and fucking, She-Hulk concluded.

Gently, she laid his trembling body on her specially-made bench press, Peter's body seeming tiny compare to the giant bench.

He still had one more hole to do, and she wasn't letting him go till he came in there.

She swung her leg over the bench press, standing over his body, facing towards his feet. 

She looked down, and saw Peter's head right below her meaty ass, and smiled. The boy could only look up with dread, as his sight was filled with her enormous backside.

Spreading her ass cheeks wide, Peter got a glimpse of her asshole, before it came crashing down on him.

Jennifer held herself in a squat position, not dropping her full weight on him, or else he might die. She kept her cheeks spread wide, giving him easy access to her butthole.

With his entire face sat on, Peter had no choice but to start tonguing her anus. Thankfully, she had left him the slightest bit of breathing room, but she was still close enough for him to feel the heat of her jelly-like ass on his face. Her sweaty ass cheeks pressed against his face, Peter's nose being filled with her suffocating scent.

His tastebuds were filled with a sweaty and musky flavour, as he licked over the women's rear hole. The taste wasn't bad, and Peter found himself lapping away with vigour.

Now that he was erect again, his lust had returned, meaning he was willing to do things he might not usually do.

His arms reached up and grabbed onto her hips, as Peter pushed his face forwards, trying to eat her ass the best he could.

He stuck his face in between her crack and ran his tongue all over her anus. She-Hulk's moans reached his ears, as he prodded and teased her, lubricating her.

She-Hulk's size meant that her asshole was also proportionately bigger. Combined with Peter's small tongue, meant that he could penetrate her ass with ease.

His tongue slipped past her sphincter, entering her anal cavity. He went cross-eyed, as he explored as much of her asshole as he could. The heat, the juices, the tightness, he felt all of it on his tongue. Peter soon began to realise why people did this for pleasure.

Jennifer groaned encouragingly, feeling him dig around her insides. She felt a slight burn in her anal muscles, as his tongue stretched her out. Her ass hadn't been used in a long time, so Peter was exploring new territory with his mouth.

Deciding she had enough, Jennifer stood up, revealing Peter's red face. Being trapped down there had been very hot, and Peter could feel wisps of sweat on his face. It didn't help that she had a ginormous butt, which practically drowned him within it's fleshy confines. 

She-Hulk stepped forwards a bit, so he could have a better view of her ass. She looked over her shoulder, and made a big show of sucking her fingers. Shutting her eyes as she did so, she made sure her digits were adequately coated in her spit.

Peter watched with arousal, as she took her saliva-covered fingers, and with one hand spreading her ass, she teased her own anus.

She let a finger dance around her rim, spreading the spit with Peter's. It was a sight to behold, the woman circling her giant anus, shivering in pleasure. Her hole pulsed and winked, as she experimentally pushed at her sphincter.

Then, making sure he was watching, she stuck a finger deep up her ass. It was like her finger was sucked up into a black hole, it disappeared so easily. Her asshole squeezed around the girth of her digit, as she jammed it in as far as it would go.

Jennifer let out a throaty moan, Peter watching intently as she fingered her ass. She pushed in and out, sending her index finger all the way up to the knuckle. 

She slowly removed her finger and Peter stared as she sucked on it seductively. The taste of her own ass juices sent her into a lust-driven frenzy, and the Giantess prepared herself for another round of fucking.

Peter's cock twitched, begging for stimulation. The show left him thirsty for more, and he was fidgeting impatiently as he waited for her to make her move. Luckily, Jennifer was more than happy to comply.

Spreading her ass, Jennifer dropped herself onto Peter's cock, the boy letting out an "Oof!", as her massive ass crashed down on his pelvis.

His dick was hungrily sucked up by her anus, taking his entire length with no resistance. She was not as tight as Natasha, but that was likely because of the sheer size of her butthole. That didn't make it any less pleasing, as Peter hummed with approval, his cock being drenched in her ass juices.

Jennifer lifted herself up and down, not going too far to keep Peter's little dick in her ass. She could barely feel it, it was smaller than her finger! But, the thought of having the cute child buried balls-deep in her ass made her entire body heat up.

Feeling herself start to sweat from various factors, Jennifer started to lean back slowly, her body lowering onto Peter's petite frame.

Peter watched as a wall of green descended in his eyesight, before that was all he could see. That was hardly his main concern though, as he was too focused on the fat green ass bouncing on his cock.

She-Hulk grabbed onto the bar of some weights to keep herself from crushing Peter with her back, but her lower half was still pressed deep into his crotch. It was an almost unbearable weight on Peter's pelvis; but his superhuman physique, combined with his immense lust, helped him to ignore it.

The heat of the moment had Peter feeling dazed; yet he was still mindful enough to try and get his bearings. With She-Hulk's monstrous body covering his, it was hard to tell what was going on.

Utilising his flexibility, he managed to shift his torso, so that it peeked out from the side. His crotch was still stuck in place, getting hammered by her ass, but at least he was able to see now.

With a considerable amount of joy, Peter found that he peeked out right in line with her massive breasts. It was only fair that he got a chance to touch them, it would be a crime not to squeeze her melons at least once.

He reached out both hands to coil around her chest, wanting to get a feel of her mammoth mammaries.

Given that he was leaning out on the left, he was able to reach her left breast easily. His tiny hand settled onto the jiggly globe of flesh, groping it with satisfaction.

His right hand wasn't able to reach all the way around to her other breast, so he settled for just latching onto her side.

The palm of his hand was nothing in comparison to the size of her boob. As hard as he tried, he was unable to get a grip on her entire tit, so he focused on what he could grab instead, like her sensitive green nipples.

The fingers on his left hand pinched her nipple, pulling and rubbing the pert nub. Jennifer gasped, as she felt him roughly play with her teat. His tiny fingers could barely hold onto her large nipple.

He rolled it between his fingers, making Jennifer let out even more moans. She smiled at his actions, fairly happy that he was taking matters into his own hands, literally.

Even if she was the one currently on top, that didn't mean Peter had to be a submissive little puppy. If he wanted her tits, he could have them all day long.

From a bird's eye view, the whole scenario was quite odd. Jennifer was getting speared up the ass by his little cock, yet all you could see was his one hand and head poking out from her left flank.

The rest of his body was hidden under She-Hulk's. From most angles, it seemed like She-Hulk was just bouncing up and down on a bench, Peter practically invisible.

Smelling something salty, Peter realised the woman was sweating heavily. He could feel her moist skin pressing against his body, but the smell was really strong.

Looking up, he saw that her armpit was right above his head. With her grabbing onto the bar, her armpit was revealed fully, and Peter felt an unbearable urge overtake him.

Jennifer sharply inhaled, when she felt Peter's tongue lick her armpit. It was such an odd and unexpected move from the kid, but she loved the feeling.

Peter tasted salt, his tongue gliding over her shaven armpit. The patch of skin felt bumpy underneath his tongue, but it was oddly arousing. Hence, he didn't stop, instead choosing to lick at her armpit wildly.

It was all becoming too much for him.

With his cock up her fat ass, a massive tit in his hand, and her armpit beneath his tongue; Peter could feel himself about to cum for the second time.

Peter let out a loud wail, as he emptied the contents of his balls up her ass. His cock twitched, each time shooting a rope of cum into her bowels. The insides of her ass were painted white with his second load, and though there was less than the first time, it was still an impressive amount for such a tiny ballsack.

He let his head and arm fall back in exhaustion, the boy fatigued after ejaculating a second time.

The green woman felt the hot semen lining her insides, and knew that he was finished. He wouldn't be able to go on for much longer, and given the sweat coating her body, neither would she.

She had a monstrous amount of stamina, but having to ride Peter whilst laying down on him, without flattening him, was really taxing on her body.

Pushing herself up, she released his soft cock from her cum-filled anus, streams of white trickling from the hole. Jennifer flopped onto the ground, causing it to shake violently, but she didn't care. She just needed a few moments to catch her breath.

It took her less than a minute to recover, the soreness in her core fading away. She looked to the bench, and saw Peter still panting heavily. His skin glistened with sweat, after having been blanketed by her enormous body. He was practically dripping, the poor boy's body was heated up greatly by her close proximity.

They both really needed a shower.

Jennifer got to her feet, and eyed up the boy's tired frame. He was in no state to walk right now, not after having his pelvis bombarded by her giant ass. She would have to carry him.

With one arm, she grasped his tiny body and slung him over her shoulder. Peter let out a squeak of surprise, feeling himself being lifted high up again. 

"Come on kid, we need a shower" Jennifer informed.

"I-In your bathroom?" Peter asked hopefully, the word 'shower' raising bad memories.

"Nah, it's tiny in there! There's some communal showers down here for women, I usually use these"

Peter blanched at their destination, communal showers. The same place he had been...

He shook his head, getting rid of the bad thoughts. This must have been a different room, not the same one Hill had taken him to. But still, he wasn't very happy about going to another women's shower room.

"M-Miss She-Hulk? W-Will you sh-shower with me?" Peter asked bashfully.

Surely, being close to She-Hulk would guarantee his safety? Nothing bad would happen if he stuck close to her.

"Hah! Miss She-Hulk?! Call me Jennifer kid, or even Jen. And yeah sure, I'll shower with you" Jennifer barked, chuckling at what she had been addressed at.

Peter gave a breath of relief. He couldn't see where they were going, but he was certain they were on a different path. In fact, if this area was Private Quarters, then the showers would only be for people living here right? Natasha was only next door, so there was a good chance she used these showers.

Either way, Peter didn't really see where they were going. His head was slung over her shoulder, and all he could see was her backside.

And so Peter watched, staring at the jiggle of her huge, green ass-cheeks, as he was carried off to the showers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knows when the next update will be?
> 
> I don't.
> 
> Sorry to be so inconsistent, but everything's such a mess right now with this pandemic. In fact, the only reason I got these chapters out in the first place is because I'm staying at home.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'll return to work as normal, or if there'll be a second lockdown in my country, but I'll try my best to keep you guys updated.
> 
> Thanks


	6. Now There's Two Of Them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here y'all go, enjoy.

Peter felt his feet plant against the tiled floor, as Jennifer set him down in the shower room. 

Much to his appreciation, the room was empty apart from the pair. Yet, that didn't stop him from peering at the numerous doors on one wall.

The one they had just exited was labelled 'Walters', but he also saw a familiar name in 'Romanoff', as well as strangers like 'Carter' or 'Drew'.

He thought nothing of it, instead turning to the gargantuan, green amazon as she fiddled around with the shower settings. She seemed to be adjusting a showerhead, so that it could actually douse her above the chest.

Peter's focus on her prevented him from seeing one of the doors edge open, and he only realised upon hearing it creak. 

Swiveling around, his face dropped in horror, as he saw a figure walk out of the door labelled 'Hill'.

It couldn't be, why was she here?! Peter was panicking. Surely, She-Hulk would protect him, right? He really didn't want to face that woman alone.

But wait...

Hill didn't have red hair, or familiar green eyes. This was...

"Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Jennifer swung her head in confusion, caught off-guard by the random exclamation.

Natasha bounded over, as nude as the day she was born, to greet her baby boy. It was definitely a surprise to see him here, especially with She-Hulk, but she wasn't complaining. 

Neither Peter nor Jen seemed to notice the drying blood on her knuckles.

"Hey Petey!~" Natasha grinned, as she ruffled his hair sweetly. 

The boy could only look up at her with wide eyes and an open mouth, both in relief and joy. 

"Wait, do you two know each other?" Jennifer questioned, not understanding the relationship between SHIELD'S best agent and a little boy with spider powers.

"Uh-huh, Peter and I are... exceptionally close" Natasha informed.

The glint in her eyes told Jennifer everything she needed to know, as well as the fact that they seemed comfortable being naked around each other.

It did hurt. And she was very jealous of Natasha. She should have known that a cute, little boy like him would have already been snatched up by one of the many women on this ship.

She-Hulk wasn't afraid of Natasha by any means, but it was still awkward for her to explain the situation.

"Ah... I see... We uh- we may have had-" 

"Sex?" Natasha smiled, knowingly, "Yeah, I can tell"

"And you're cool with it?" Jennifer asked incredulously, seeing the nonchalant look on the smaller woman's face.

"Of course I am! As long as Peter enjoys it, he can fuck any woman he wants. And did you enjoy it, Peter?" 

The boy nodded shyly, his cheeks going slightly red.

Taken aback, Jennifer felt happiness building up in her chest. It wasn't a completely lost cause then.

She would have despised to break up their relationship, so the fact that they were polyamorous filled her with hope.

"Ya know, he came twice" Jennifer mentioned proudly, as she was the one to make him orgasm. 

"Oh? Well, he is quite the hero, from what I've seen~" Natasha purred, running a hand along Peter's chest.

She turned to the green goliath.

"How about we see if he can manage one more?~" Natasha inquired seductively, her invitation clear as day.

Jennifer didn't need to give an answer. The expression on her face gave away everything, displaying her ravenous hunger.

The female duo sank to their knees, with Jennifer having to curve her back slightly to come face to face with Peter's flaccid willy, alongside Natasha's lithe body.

Natasha made the first move, her erotic tongue slipping past her lips to jostle Peter's tip. The child let out a moan, his sensitive penis being stimulated for the third time today. 

She-Hulk waited patiently, as Natasha flicked the floppy dick with her tongue, in an attempt to get an erection out of him. Just as she thought it was futile, Peter's cock slowly began to rise, his shaft twitching the entire time.

It wasn't as hard as it was previously, but then again, he had already had his balls and his lust drained by the horny green giant. Still, it wasn't soft anymore, and that was all that the women needed.

Positioning on either side of his cock, the two pressed their lips against his shaft, sandwiching it between their faces. Peter squeezed his eyes shut, feeling the two hot wet tongues caressing his member. 

Only the tip of his cock was visible, the rest of his length being competed for by the lusty women. They hungrily sucked on their side of his shaft, their lips practically touching. 

The residual anal juices, from Peter ass-fucking Jennifer, were still present on his cock. Natasha may not have recognized the taste, but Jennifer knew exactly what it was, and her anus clenched as she thought about it.

She shut her eyes, as she stuck her tongue out along the underside of his cock. The long appendage easily travelled his girth, prodding at Natasha's bottom lip, who stuck her own smaller tongue out in response.

They French kissed, with Peter's cock trapped in between them. The two battling tongues tickled against his shaft, making him moan quietly. 

Natasha suddenly broke off the fellatio, and dipped her head downwards. Peter gasped, his entire ballsack swallowed up by the redhead. Her tongue eagerly prodded each individual ball, coating them in her spit. 

Jennifer took the opportunity to have Peter's cock for herself. Adjusting slightly, she took position in front of him, and lunged forwards onto his crotch. Green lips pressed against his skin, the giant easily taking all of his length. She didn't bother to bob her head up and down, and instead sucked on him like a vacuum. The intense suction had him squeaking out in arousal.

Peter's legs quivered and shaked, the dual stimulation something new to him. There were two women, two mouths, two tongues pleasuring him. It was maddening. He loved it.

He lost his grip on reality, and became clouded in the feelings of ecstasy. All he could focus on was the burning heat in his groin, spreading through his entire body.

Peter was so dazed that he didn't even realise he was falling over. He felt a small pain his butt, and slowly opened his eyes in confusion. 

He was now sitting on the floor, with Natasha and Jennifer no longer giving him oral.

Peter looked up, and saw the two women towering over him, their shadows enveloping his entire body. Their smiles were deviant, almost evil. Their eyes seemed to glow, fixated straight on him, as everything else turned to darkness under their looming figures.

Peter couldn't help but gulp, feeling awfully vulnerable.

Natasha moved to stand over him, before descending to her knees. She hovered over his lap, her body almost sitting on him.

The woman softly lifted his chin up, and gave him a reassuring smile, as if she had noticed his sudden anxiety. Peter relaxed at the sight of her face, their two bodies so close they could feel each others heat.

Grabbing his cock with a hand, Natasha guided him to her entrance, and let his tip brush against her pink lips. Watching closely to see his reaction, Natasha basked in the gentle moan he let out. 

Then, she slowly dropped herself into his lap, straddling him whilst taking his entire shaft inside her. 

She grabbed onto his shoulders for support, releasing a hum of content. His small cock was a familiar feeling to her by now, and she was beaming at the chance to make love to him again.

Peter's hands reached out for her ass instinctively, feeling the doughy cheeks with his fingers. Her tight warmth squeezed his cock mercilessly, and he could do nothing but grope her, as she slowly rode him at her own pace.

He was so intent on her luxurious body, that he didn't notice She-Hulk stalking behind him.

The green giant dropped to her knees, and leaned her body into Peter's back. The hot, sweaty skin made his eyes widen in surprise, the boy feeling her massive breasts jammed against him.

Jennifer snaked her hands around his chest, and rubbed his chest erotically. Her fingers found his tiny nipples, hard and pert. Making sure to be gentle, she focused her caressing on his pink nubs, softly playing with them, as her fingers were too big to pinch them.

Her mouth longed to get a taste of him, and Jennifer couldn't stop herself from giving in. Leaning her head forwards, she pressed her open mouth against his neck, licking up the salty sweat. 

Peter moaned sensually, feeling the nerves of his neck go wild. He had never felt such sensations in that area, and had no idea that he was sensitive there. All it took was one lick, and his entire neck went up in flames.

Jennifer didn't end it there though, kissing and licking at different areas of his neck. She honed in on a particularly sensitive patch, and started softly biting at the skin. Her intention was to give him a hickey, and after a few moments she pulled away to admire her work. The result being quite a large patch of discoloured skin, staking her claim on the boy.

Natasha saw the mark and smiled. She'd have to remember that his neck was so sensitive, seeing his reactions to Jennifer's kisses. But she wouldn't allow herself to be outdone.

Peter was hers.

And as much as Jennifer pleased him, she could do better. 

The slapping of Natasha's skin against Peter's indicated her increase in pace. She was bouncing erratically on his cock, her tits jiggling wildly. Peter couldn't complain though, all that did was make his cock feel better.

He held onto her ass cheeks tightly, feeling her tight snatch grip onto his shaft with every thrust. 

At this rate, he wasn't going to last long. Natasha seemed to be getting close as well, her hand dipping to her pussy, as she started to rub her clit vigorously.

Not wanting to be left out, Jennifer laid kisses along Peter's jaw, her tongue slithering over his soft skin. It did little to draw his attention, as Peter was more focused on his incoming climax.

The faux mother-son duo got louder and louder, shamelessly moaning as the pressure began to build up in their groins.

Natasha's hand blurred over her clit, rubbing furiously, before she let out a screaming gasp. She pulled away immediately, as she reached her orgasm, groaning in ecstasy.

Peter heard her voice, and felt her walls clench around him. It was enough to make him finish as well, the boy releasing what was left of his load into her pussy. His balls were considerably drained, yet he still managed to shoot an impressive amount of semen into her sopping wet vagina, moaning as he did so.

A few moments of silence passed, as Natasha and Peter recovered from their orgasmic high, panting in exertion. Then slowly, Natasha dismounted Peter's cock, and turned to lay on her back. Beads of cum leaked from her hole, the cock responsible softening until it was tiny.

Natasha turned her head to Peter from the floor, making eye contact with him.

"Good boy Peter. You've been a good boy for Mommy" She managed to get out, her breaths coming heavily.

Jennifer watched on, staying silent as she watched them stare lovingly at each other. A short while ago she was jealous of their relationship, but now she couldn't help but become incredibly aroused. It was too awkward for her to interrupt their post-sex interactions, but her pussy was starting to drip, and she was the only one that hadn't cum just now.

"I don't suppose either of you have anything left for me?" Jennifer blurted out, smiling sheepishly as they both turned their heads.

To her surprise, Natasha was the one that smiled at her and answered.

"Well, my mouth is still working, so if you want..." 

The redhead was still laying flat on the ground, but offered her the invitation of oral. Jennifer wouldn't complain, she was getting so horny that she'd accept anything right now.

The amazonian got down onto her knees, her snatch positioned directly above Natasha's head. Jennifer sat on her face, and Natasha's head disappeared beneath a giant, green ass.

She got to work immediately, her tongue licking at Jennifer's dripping pussy lips. Natasha was experienced at giving cunnilingus, so she knew what she was doing as she flicked her tongue over the larger woman's clit.

In her view, all she could see was asshole.

Big, green asshole, stretched out slightly, most likely by Peter's cock. There was a musky smell emanating from the hole, and Natasha inhaled it in. Not like she had much choice, it was practically millimetres from her face!

Peter couldn't do much apart from watch. He wasn't sure what Natasha was doing under there, but judging by She-Hulk's constant fidgeting and groaning, he guessed it was working.

With his cock too soft to do anything, Peter simply gave the two some space, backing away.

Natasha's experienced tongue darted between Jen's folds, eating her out with a practiced skill. The effect it had on Jennifer was a testament to how good she was.

The colossal woman in question, had her eyes shut in arousal, teeth biting into her bottom lip to prevent candid moans escaping.

It was important for to stay focused, so she didn't accidentally sit on Natasha with all her weight, and turn her face into a pancake. Still, the way the assassin was eating her out was almost staggering in comparison to Peter's attempt. 

Hornier and hornier she got, until she was moving her hips in response to Natasha's tongue. The erotic stimulation left her begging for more, and to quell the burning desire in her pussy, she started grinding on Natasha's face. 

The redhead didn't stop or slow down; in fact she increased her pace, showing incredible stamina even as her head was bombarded by sweaty ass cheeks.

Her hands reached up to grope She-Hulk's immense ass, feeling the flesh squeeze under her fingers. It was intriguing how the giantess' massive bottom was so fat and jiggly, in contrast to the rest of her muscular physique. 

Natasha idly wondered how Peter had even managed to have sex with the gamma-infused woman. An ass this size could probably kill him, if she were to start twerking on him! 

The constant teasing to her clit was making Jennifer's legs tremble, her ass shaking like jelly. She couldn't hold herself up any longer, and was forced to lean forwards to rest on her palms. 

It looked like they were in some sort of the 69 position, with ridiculous differences in their size, but she didn't care. All she cared about was reaching her orgasm, and it was approaching very quickly.

Natasha tasted the sweet juices already beginning to leak out, and she knew She-Hulk was getting close. She focused her efforts on the protruding clit, torturing it relentlessly with her tongue. 

"Fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" The voice got higher and higher in pitch, as the green woman did her best to hold it in.

Jennifer grit her teeth, and clamped her mouth shut as tightly as she could. She felt like screaming. In a good way, in a sexual way.

She wasn't able to hold it in much longer; the dam finally broke, and Jennifer hit one of the most blissful orgasms she had ever had.

Peter stared wide-eyed, as the giant let out a loud shrieking moan, her head raised high. Her hips convulsed wildly, thrusting forwards as she just barely managed to keep herself off the floor. Her reaction was very extreme, in comparison to when they had sex. Natasha must have been really good at whatever she was doing.

The Widow was in a similar state of shock and amazement. Floods of pussy juice almost drowned her, the woman having to gulp it down before it could overflow from her mouth. Not that she was complaining, the larger woman's nectar was as sweet as honey.

It took a few moments for She-Hulk to recover from her orgasmic high, her green cheeks blushed and her breaths coming heavy.

Well shit. She might have been a little loud, but she was allowed to be. That was one of the best damn orgasms she had had in a while, including Peter's. The boy's tongue had nothing on Natasha's expert oral skills, it had almost driven her crazy!

After everything that had occurred up to that point, Jennifer would be perfectly fine with letting it end there. She had got to have sex with a cute boy, made him cum twice, and then got a tongue-fucking from the Black Widow of all people.

She was perfectly content with finishing the little party there...

But, the promiscuous side of her didn't want to stop. Not after the experience she had just had.

In fact, Jennifer felt the need to repay Natasha with her own cunnilingus. 

The redhead, still laying on the floor, saw Jennifer's body shift. Except she didn't get up, she simply crawled backwards.

Natasha was now staring up at a set of titanium-hard abs, whilst Jennifer's head was hovering dangerously close to her pussy. With the massive woman practically on top of her body, there was no way she could escape this weird 69.

"Jen? You can get off me now" Natasha stated warily, unsure of what her co-worker was doing.

The words fell on dead ears, as Jennifer let out a giddy smile. In one fell swoop, she clamped her lips around Natasha's still-sensitive pussy, and began flicking her tongue violently over her clit.

Natasha screamed. 

Her shrill voice pierced the air, Peter's eyes widening at the sound. The woman's legs flailed around wildly, her hips thrusting as she tried the push the larger woman off. It was futile, there was no way she'd be able to force the muscular Amazon off of her.

Jennifer delved in between Natasha's pink lips, sending her tongue deep into the smaller woman's folds. Peter's salty cum hit her tastebuds, and Jennifer eagerly swallowed all of the semen she could dig out.

"JEN! NO- ARGGH!" Natasha wailed loudly, her body spasming in response to the over-stimulation.

She squeezed her thighs as hard as possible, to try and relieve some of the desperation, but Jennifer was undeterred. 

The giant was thoroughly enjoying herself. Peter's cum, mixed with Natasha's own pussy juices made for a delightful taste, and she wasn't going to stop until she made Nat orgasm again.

Unsure of what to do, Peter remained frozen in position, staring as She-Hulk forcefully pleasured Natasha. He wasn't sure why she was screaming so much, and honestly he was afraid to intervene.

Peter's worries weren't subdued, even after Jennifer lifted her head to give him a reassuring smile.

The respite was short-lived, Natasha only having a few seconds to catch her breath, before Jennifer started on her again.

Having licked out all of Peter's cum, Jennifer positioned a large finger at Natasha's entrance, and thrust it in up to the knuckle.

Natasha let out a strangled gasp, feeling her walls get stretched by the Amazon. Even a single finger felt like an entire cock was inside her. It was just about manageable, until Jennifer began to suck on her clit.

Natasha screamed again, the feelings overwhelming her to the point where she lost all composure. She felt her bladder straining almost painfully, and knew she was going to release something, whether she liked it or not.

The constant hitting of her g-spot from Jennifer's fingers pushed her over the edge. 

With an exceptionally loud scream, Natasha thrust her hips up, and squirted. The clear liquid gushed from her vagina, spraying wildly into the air like a hose.

Jennifer removed her mouth and finger as soon as she felt Natasha tense, and watched the woman squirt with a smile. The stream had almost sniped her in the face, but she was quick enough to dodge it.

On the other hand, Peter was watching slightly horrified. 

Natasha... was peeing? 

Her mouth was open in a silent scream, her hips thrusting the air as her urethra gushed with squirt. Two sets of eyes watched her carefully, with her own being shut tightly. 

Peter watched as she finally settled down, her body laying flat on the floor, as she stopped releasing fluids from her vagina. 

Jennifer finally stood up, revealing Natasha's panting red face, a dazed expression over her face. Being trapped under She-Hulk's colossal ass cheeks, as well as the orgasm, had her face sweating, with strands of hair stuck to her face messily.

Her unmoving body ignited concern within Peter, and with She-Hulk no longer mounting her, he was able to head over and peer down at her.

"M-Mommy?" Peter whispered loudly, bending over to inspect her.

Natasha's head tilted slightly to look at him, and she tried her best to put on a smile. Given his anxious look, she guessed that it wasn't a very reassuring smile.

Not to worry him further, she sluggishly pushed herself up and off the ground. She stood up on shaking legs, her posture slightly hunched as she subconsciously protected her snatch.

"I'm okay Petey" She panted out, still breathing heavily.

"Did you pee?" Peter whispered quietly, but both women heard him, Jennifer letting out a chuckle.

Natasha's face was already painted red with exertion, so Peter didn't see the slight blush tinged on her cheeks.

"It-It wasn't pee, it was... something else that comes out of a woman" Natasha informed, embarrassed at the thought of squirting uncontrollably in front of the boy.

She looked down at the mess she had made on the floor, slowly being siphoned down a drain.

"How about we clean up now, alright?" Natasha offered, as that was what she had came to do in the first place, and it took the attention off her. 

There were no complaints from the two superhumans, both covered in dried sweat from their own fun.

Jennifer turned the knob on the 3 consecutive shower heads, and aimed the spray of water at one point, so the three could clean up relatively close to each other.

The enormous woman immediately submerged herself under the stream of hot water, grateful that she could actually get her body doused by the adjustable showerheads.

She had to bow her head in order to wash her hair, but that was a minor issue, and Jennifer quickly got to work shampooing her green locks.

The mother-son pair joined suit, relaxing under the high pressure streams of water. As soon as Natasha made sure all of her squirt was gone, she set to work on washing Peter.

She guessed that he could probably clean by himself, but the affectionate part of her wanted to take care of all the boys needs herself.

Natasha didn't have much to clean of her own body, so after a quick rinse, she was free to wash him.

Pouring some shampoo into her palm, she gently worked it into Peter's brown mop of hair. Peter was content to just stand there, as Natasha massaged his head, rubbing the aromatic suds in with her fingers.

"Close your eyes" Natasha softly instructed.

He did as he was told, shutting them as Natasha directed a stream of water over his head, to get rid of the shampoo. His hair was left sopping wet, but the soft locks were clean and smelled amazing.

Filling her hand with a nice shower gel, Nat was about to start cleaning his body, before her co-worker turned to her.

Having already finished with her rapid wash, Jennifer longingly stared at the adorable duo.

If she hadn't just seen Natasha ride his cock, she might have assumed they were actually mother and son, based on their caring interactions.

"Mind if I help?" She asked, her heart throbbing to be a part of their affection.

She received a teasing smirk from Natasha, but the redhead assassin didn't deny her.

"Sure, how about you do his legs?" 

Jennifer was happy to do so, and after getting a decent helping of soap in her hands, she got on her knees.

Her giant palms were able to smother both of Peter's thighs, and she worked her way down, able to wash both legs simultaneously with her massive appendages. 

As she softly tightened her grip, she couldn't help but notice Peter's soft cock in her face. 

After three orgasms, he was surely out of commission, but that didn't stop the influx of perverted thoughts filling her mind.

Diverting her eyes, she focused on cleaning his legs, whilst trying to empty her mind of such thoughts. 

She just couldn't help it.

After unwillingly being forced to remain celibate for years, she had broken her dry streak with the most adorable little boy ever. And now that she had had a taste of him, it was a struggle to stop the fantasies rushing into her head.

She had always been promiscuous, the type of freaky woman to go several rounds and partake in all sorts of fetishes. Her powers only amplified that effect, making her uncontrollably horny all the time. She was able to vent some of that frustration through working out, but what she really desired all along was sex.

And how she could resist when the perfect partner had his tiny cock right in front of her face, just begging for her to...

"Jen, No" Natasha broke her from her thoughts, and the giant looked up to see the redhead staring down at her disapprovingly.

Natasha had set to work lathering Peter's torso with shower gel, intent on actually cleaning him. It wasn't difficult to notice Jennifer's hungry expression, her eyes fixated straight on Peter's flaccid cock.

The muscular hero had already told her that Peter had came twice, and she had made him cum again. Three times was enough for a little 9 year old, and she didn't want to force Peter to have to cum again. 

"Natasha, pleeease" Jennifer whined, her puppy dog eyes looking completely out of place on her massive frame.

"No, Jennifer. He won't even be able to get hard again, so don't even think about it" Natasha warned, trying to deter the muscular woman from fucking Peter again.

Jennifer pouted, before standing up. 

"Alright then, I'll just please myself then" She stated haughtily, her eyes holding a hint of mischief.

Jennifer coated her giant fingers with soap, before moving them to her backside. Bending over slightly, she jammed two fingers up her asshole, moaning loudly as she did so.

Natasha put her hands on her hips, shocked at the nerve of the green woman. Given that she was fingering her ass right in front of Peter, it wasn't hard to tell what she was trying to do.

She snuck a glance at Peter's cock, it didn't seem to be responding. While Peter himself may have been rapt by the display, his body simply couldn't handle a third time.

Or at least, that's what she thought...

Boys will be boys.

And Peter's superhuman physiology also boosted his sex drive, so it really shouldn't have been a surprise when his soft willy started to twitch.

And for good reason as well!

Jennifer was really putting on a show, moaning and groaning loudly as she rapidly thrust her fingers up her green anus. Lewd squelching accompanied her fingering, the woman sticking her ass right in Peter's view as she stretched out her hole.

Slowly but surely, Peter's cock rose, becoming hardened in response to the display. It was no where near as hard as it was earlier today, but it was still erect, and ready for some more fucking.

Jennifer snuck a glance over her shoulder, and let out a cheer of delight when she saw Peter's cock. She pulled out her fingers, and spread her massive ass cheeks for him.

"Peter! Why don't you come over here, and stick your cock in my big, green ass?~"

Her anus was already slightly loosened from her fingering, and with her spreading her ass cheeks as far apart as they could go, Peter doubted he could resist entering her rear again.

He stepped forwards, approaching the promiscuous woman. She had to bend her legs slightly in order for him to reach, but that wasn't a problem for someone with her physique.

Her stretched ass was already lubed with soap, so when Peter inserted his cock into her, it slid in easily. Her sphincter gave no resistance, and Peter was uninhibited in shoving his entire shaft balls deep.

Peter began to thrust his hips, feeling the pleasure run through his body, as he fucked her asshole. Though the giant could barely feel his cock, she still moaned encouragingly, keeping her ass spread open for his use.

Grabbing onto her ass cheeks for support, Peter squeezed, feeling her doughy flesh beneath his fingers. Her ass was so big and jiggly, Peter loved the way it shook with every pump of his cock.

He moved his hips even faster, slamming into her with force. Every thrust let out a loud clapping sound, followed by a ripple along her ass. Water was still cascading down, and Peter watched intently as each thrust sent droplets of water flying off her massive butt.

His tiny ballsack swung wildly, as he leaned forwards to get deeper inside her.

The moaning pair was observed by an annoyed redhead, Natasha scowling at She-Hulk's behavior. 

She was wrong. It seemed Peter did have some juice left in him, and Jennifer was intent on draining everything he had. Did she have to be so horny all the time?

Natasha made a mental note to keep an eye on Jennifer. Now that the muscular woman had a taste for Peter, Natasha doubted she'd just stop pursuing him. 

She was never usually this possessive over a person, but Peter was hers! She was the one that took his virginity; she took care of him when he was upset; and she was the one that he called 'Mommy'.

She had no qualms with letting different girls sleep with Peter, but she would always be the main woman. She would always be his first choice. 

And Natasha did not appreciate Jennifer trying to win him over.

She had plans to do some training with Peter after this, so she may as well help him finish as quick as possible.

Getting on her knees, Natasha positioned herself directly behind Peter. She grabbed onto his pumping hips, and spread his perky little buttcheeks, which got his attention.

Leaning her head forwards, Natasha pressed a kiss against Peter's delectable pink anus. He let out a squeal of surprise, but didn't stop fucking Jennifer's huge ass.

Natasha kept her lips pressed against his asshole, and stuck her tongue out to press against his hole. Saliva coated his entrance, the woman licking all over his rear. 

Her head bobbed back and forth with every thrust he made, but she didn't mind. It didn't stop her from rimming him. 

With Peter feeling the pleasure in his back and front, he was quickly losing control. His eyes clenched shut, the boy tightly squeezing onto Jennifer's ass, as he increased the pace of his ass-fucking.

She-Hulk's squelching asshole was making him reach his limit, Peter preparing to unload for the fourth time that day.

His moans were only amplified by Natasha's tongue, the woman getting a taste of his sweet rosy anus, as she practically made out with his butthole.

It wasn't long before his shaft was filled with an overwhelming pressure, and with a wail, Peter shot what was left of his load into She-Hulk's bowels.

His balls tightened, small ropes of semen shooting into Jennifer's anal cavity. The giant tensed her asshole, squeezing his cock to milk every little bit of cum left inside him. 

He was pretty much empty, only droplets of hot, watery semen being forced out by her clenching anus. 

Hearing him reach his orgasm, Natasha pulled away, a string of saliva connecting her to his ass. She stood up and moved away, giving him room to move.

Breathing heavily, Peter pulled his sore cock out of the big, green asshole. It limped sadly, his tip reddened from all the fucking it had endured.

Jennifer kept her ass spread, even after Peter pulled out. To end their long sex session, she decided it would be appropriate to let Peter see his own cum dripping from her asshole.

And he did, watching passively, as little streams of white fell from her loose anus. It didn't take much effort to push out all of his meager load, and soon Jennifer let go of her cheeks, letting them close again with a jiggle.

Before she could lean up to her full height, a hand slapped against her ass cheek with great force, letting out a loud clap. 

Jennifer squealed uncharacteristically, and quickly stood up.

She turned to see Natasha looking at her, her eyebrow raised in annoyance.

"You done now? Or were you hoping to fuck my son again?" Natasha questioned stoically, crossing her arms.

Jennifer had the decency to blush a little, but she didn't regret a thing. 

"I'm done" She smiled happily, satisfied with her actions.

Natasha rolled her eyes, before grabbing a showerhead, still spewing hot water. She rinsed Peter off one final time, making sure his cock was clean of cum and ass juices. 

Jennifer also cleaned up, getting rid of the cum she had pushed out of her ass onto the floor. 

The two women turned the water off, now that they had finished their eventful shower.

Natasha put a hand on Peter's shoulder, and lead him away. The boy padded along with her, not noticing She-Hulk's sad look.

Natasha did however. Despite Jen's behavior, she was still a good friend, and Natasha didn't want to appear as if she was stealing Peter away for herself.

She turned to the boy, still oblivious to everything.

"Before we go, why don't you give Jen a little parting gift?" Natasha suggested, given the muscular women's dismay at his departure.

Jennifer perked up, surprise in her eyes.

Peter turned back around confused, a parting gift?

Luckily, Jennifer already knew what she wanted. She got onto her knees, and pursed her lips at him.

Approaching her, the boy leaned upwards on his tiptoes and gave her a chaste peck on the lips, before pulling away shyly.

Jennifer scowled playfully, "Is that it?"

"Huh? I- uh-"

She-Hulk grabbed his face with both hands, and pulled him into a kiss. Peter let out a hum of surprise, but didn't complain as he kissed her back.

Jennifer wasn't easily pleased, she wouldn't be satisfied with a normal kiss, especially if this was the last time she'd see him for a while.

So, she saw fit to start frenching him.

Her larger tongue sloppily clashed with his own, the woman exploring his mouth eagerly. Their lips mashed against each other, as Jen moaned into the kiss. They swapped spit, though Jennifer put a considerably higher amount of her saliva in his mouth, then he did for her.

Knowing that they'd soon need air, Jennifer ran her hands through his wet hair one last time, before pulling away whilst panting.

She sent a smile towards Peter, and though she didn't say it out at loud, she thanked Peter for the wonderful experience he had given her.

Funny how a little kid was the one to fuck her after all those years. 

Peter headed back to Natasha, the woman drying him quickly, before hoisting him up against her chest. His legs wrapped around her waist, as she carried him like a baby, the boy's head resting on her shoulder.

"See you later Jen" Natasha said, as Jennifer waved goodbye.

The assassin strode towards the door labelled 'Romanoff', before pausing and turning around.

She did get annoyed over She-Hulk's behaviour, of how she seemed to be trying to win Peter over with constant sex. But, Peter enjoyed it, so maybe it wasn't so bad.

As long as he was happy with it, then Jennifer could fuck him as many times as she wanted. 

"Oh and, I give you permission to have sex with Peter, whenever you want" Natasha offered, giving a small grin.

With that final statement, the pair disappeared through the door, Peter waving cutely as they left She-Hulk on her own.

Jennifer smiled to herself. She couldn't take over Natasha's role, but that didn't mean she was content with just being a fuck buddy. She wanted to be something more to Peter, and have an actual relationship with him.

Now that Natasha had confirmed she was okay with them fucking, Jennifer felt a hope in her chest, that she could eventually find love again.

But, that wouldn't be today. 

One step at a time, she thought, one step at a time.

-

Natasha set down Peter's tiny body in the familiar training area he had stumbled upon yesterday. 

Peter had left his clothes back in She-Hulk's room, and Natasha had come into the shower room naked, so the pair were left in the nude.

Just before he could ask her what they were doing, his spider-sense rang out, and he launched his body out of the way as Natasha swung a roundhouse kick at him.

His eyes widened as her attacks didn't stop, Peter desperately dodging as best as he could.

Stopping her assault, Natasha got into a fighting stance, and poised in front of him.

"Jokes aside, you do have to actually do some training" Natasha smirked, her form unwavering.

Peter didn't have the time to reply, as he was too busy trying his best to avoid getting clobbered. Natasha's nude body striking was a thing of beauty, but after the day's events, sex was the last thing on his mind.

For the next few hours, Peter was taught the basics of fighting, learning it through experience. It was a tiring session, but after sparring with the Black Widow continously, he did start to get the hang of it.

Unfortunately for him, this training session was nothing like the previous one. Instead of ending with passionate sex, it ended with him getting thrown about like a ragdoll.

Luckily, after hitting the ground for the thirtieth time, Natasha decided to call it quits. 

The woman towered over his panting body, no signs of fatigue at all on the graceful assassin.

"Up" She ordered, nudging his body with her foot, "I've got a surprise waiting for you tonight, so you need to get some rest"

"Patrol?" Peter questioned, pushing his sore body off the ground.

"Nope, you'll find out when it's time. Now get your cute little ass in bed" Natasha teased, patting him lightly on the butt.

Escorted to the bedroom, Peter clambered into her bed, getting himself comfortable even though it was only the afternoon. 

He noticed Natasha standing by the bed, making no moves to join him. 

"Sorry baby, I've got things to do right now" Natasha addressed his confusion, the woman quite upset that she wouldn't get to join him.

She leaned forwards and kissed him on the temple, as the boy submerged himself in the sheets.

"I'll come wake you up in the night, okay?" 

And with that, Natasha switched off the lights. The room plummeted into darkness, the woman leaving with the door shutting behind her.

After the strenuous activities Peter had gone through from the moment he woke up, he was very tired. 

He didn't have time to dwell on Natasha's surprise, as his eyes were beginning to shut. Before he knew it, Peter Parker was asleep.

-

Now dressed, Natasha entered the room to see the figure hadn't moved from where she left them. Not like they could anyway, given the rope tied around their limbs.

Black Widow smiled ominously.

"Hello again, you little bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that She-Hulk will be another one of the main love interests in this story, though she'll play a different role than Natasha's.
> 
> In other news, I've decided to change the title, and maybe tweak the description.
> 
> How does Arachnophilia sound?
> 
> Let me know your suggestions, and comments.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	7. Unwanted Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People asked for this, so here it is.
> 
> Warning: There is vomit, urination, farting, and beating in this chapter.

It was Natasha's shaking that Peter woke up to, the boy's eyes slowly opening to the view of her face. Her green eyes peered down at him, bringing him out of his slumber.

He wondered what time it was, a glance to the clock told him it was fairly late at night. Past midnight. 

What Natasha's surprise could be hadn't even crossed his mind, he wasn't sure why she wanted to show him it at the dead of night.

He really hoped that it was something worthwhile, because the warm sheets were awfully tempting. 

Natasha gently helped the nude boy out of bed, as his mind woke up fully. He immediately made for the pile of clothes nearby, but Natasha stopped him with a hand.

"You won't be needing clothes for this, Peter" Natasha informed him with a smile, "Just follow me"

He did as he was told, feeling the chill of the night on his bare skin. Surely, Natasha had something sexual in mind, given that she had asked him to stay naked. But that didn't explain why she was leading him to the door out of her quarters.

The press of a button opened the door, and Natasha headed into the lobby area, looking back to see Peter frozen.

Her questioning glance got a timid response from the boy, his cheeks reddening.

"I-I can't go out n-naked" Peter squeaked, his arms moving to cover his body. 

Natasha couldn't expect him to walk around the ship without any clothes!

"We're only going next door baby, no one's gonna see you" Natasha reassured, which didn't do much to please the young boy.

Still, he put his trust in her, and exited her Private Quarters, fidgeting with nerves.

Natasha smiled at him, before marching to her left. Peter followed quickly, but stopped again as she paused before the door right next to her room.

Peter took a look at the biometric scanner, and saw that it was broken. It looked like it had been smashed in with brute force. 

It's state had caused it to fail it's purpose, and now anyone could enter and leave. 

With the security neutralized, the door opened easily, allowing the mother-son pair entry into the room.

Peter froze.

And not because of the cold.

His head hurt. Beating furiously against his chest, his racing heart threatened to burst, under the sheer stress. 

His legs trembled, the icy fear in his veins begging him to run away. The glacial torrent of trepidation arced up his spine, stabbing at him like a thousand needles. 

Quivering eyes threatened to rain down tears, his lip shaking as he was left speechless.

Peter didn't even realise he had stopped breathing, not until the pain in his lungs forced him to inhale. 

It was her.

Hill.

"I need you to be calm now, Peter, okay? You're alright, she can't do anything to you" Natasha insisted, but she went unheard.

His mind completely and utterly failed to compute upon seeing her face. It didn't even register to him the situation.

Hill was naked, hogtied in ropes restraining her entire body, trussling her up like a piece of meat. Given no range of movement, she was contorted over a low table, forcing her to keel over like a dog.

The bruises on her face marred her clear skin, the ugly purple stains showing signs of abuse. Irritating marks were left in her flesh, the ropes digging into her painfully.

Her head was hung low, and it was hard to tell if she was sleeping or just letting it slump. In fact, the only sign of life was her slow, deep breaths.

Even in that state, Hill still sent shivers through his entire being. His mind recalled his first day on the ship, the traumatic memories being pictured in his head.

A small part of him remembered that Natasha had said she had a surprise for him, not a gift. 

Surprises weren't always good.

When Natasha pushed his shoulder forwards, his feet dug into the ground and refused to move. He wouldn't budge an inch, he wanted to be no where near Hill.

He would rather stand naked and cold in the lobby, and risk someone seeing him, rather than go anywhere near the frigid woman.

His horrified staring was only broken when Natasha crouched in front of him, taking up his entire line of sight with the proximity of her face.

"Peter, listen to me. You're okay, she won't hurt you. I would never let anyone hurt you, you understand baby?" She stated, a determined fire burning in her eyes.

Peter nodded blankly, blinking as he was drawn out of his nightmarish episode. 

"Good boy. Now how about we go inside?" Natasha asked, dropping a reassuring hand on his shoulder, to let him know she was there for him. 

His feet moved slowly, Peter taking the smallest of steps, making no sound at all with his footsteps. It was like he was moving through tar, but Natasha was patient with him.

He heard the door shut behind him, and Peter gulped. His focus had already shifted back to Hill, anxious eyes watching her carefully.

Natasha wasn't as worried. 

She casually strode over to the sleeping woman, and bent over at the hip. Roughly grabbing her hair, Natasha yanked the woman's head up, and unleashed a barrage of hard slaps across Hill's face.

The painful stinging jolted her awake, the woman groggily coming about, as her face burned with pain. From the moment her eyes opened fully, Hill glared at Natasha, a venomous fury boiling in her eyes. 

The sheer rage behind her pupils was not inhibited by the woman's fatigue, Hill putting forth her anger, whilst hiding her growing fear. 

Having been restrained in the same position for almost a day, her body screamed in protest. Even the slightest movement of her neck, had agony shooting through her, and she could already imagine the sound of her bones cracking. 

She would have surely voiced all the curses running through her head, had she not been gagged. A piece of duct tape kept her own underwear stuck in her mouth, her jaw aching with a horrible soreness.

Natasha looked back at Peter with a broad smile, hoping to fill him with her own enthusiasm. She had brought him his revenge on a plate, who wouldn't be happy?

It didn't work. He was still in the same spot, not moving a single muscle. The boy was acting like he was the one tied up, as if he was the one that had to worry. 

Natasha sighed, he might be needing a bit of encouragement.

She went over to a nearby table and picked up one of the few items she had left here in advance.

It was a whip, long and black. And this wasn't one used for kinks, this one was made for torture. She had yet to use this on someone in such a manner, but Natasha knew that it would be painful.

Just what a bitch like Hill needed.

The redhead took a position behind Hill's rear, and twirled the piece of leather experimentally in her hand. The woman had always had nice skin, including on her rear. 

Natasha was going to change that.

With immense speed, she whipped Hill across her ass cheeks, as hard as she possibly could.

Her eyes widened at the blinding agony racing up her backside, a muffled shriek tearing past the gag.

Where Natasha had struck was a thin red line. It might have been a bruise, it might have been blood. She didn't care.

Natasha struck again, the whip blurring through the air as it lashed against Hill's ass. Each strike was marked by the resounding crack of the whip, the sound splitting the air. 

The woman's entire body jolted in response, another scream forcing past the gag. Tears were already beginning to form in her eyes, as she struggled to remain stoic.

Again and again, Natasha's whip moved like a viper, leaving crisscrossing lines across Hill's ass. The woman's pain did nothing to affect the redhead, Natasha almost happy to be torturing her.

Minutes of brutal whipping went by, accompanied by the sound of Hill's horrified screaming, her voice filled with pure anguish.

Tears streamed freely down her face, her eyes darting around in desperation and despair. She sniffled through her sobbing, uncaring of the snot dripping down her lips. Hill would have done anything to stop the pain, it was like nothing she had ever felt before.

Natasha finally eased up, as she felt the slight soreness in her arm. She had been going as hard as she could, and the state of Hill showed that.

Every inch of skin, that was once a pale white, was now a mess of splotchy red and purple bruises. Drops of blood leaked down her tortured cheeks, seeping from the thin lines where Natasha had broken skin.

She turned to Peter, hoping to see a positive reaction from him, but frowned at his expression. She couldn't tell if the petrified look was aimed at her or Hill.

It was not the outcome she was looking for, but she may have gone with the wrong method here. Caught up in her actions, she had done things the way she wanted, the was she was used to getting revenge. 

Back in the KGB, her allies loved it when she brought them their enemies to torture. She had spent countless hours inflicting pain on the enemy, and in a twisted way, she had grown to like it.

But, they were not back in the KGB.

Peter was not a hardened assassin, driven insane by the nightmarish procedures of the Red Room, resulting in a mentally flawed killer. 

He was just a small child, afraid and confused.

Natasha set down the whip, and walked towards him. As much as she enjoyed using the whip, this whole situation was made for Peter's satisfaction, to help him get revenge after being raped. Seeing as her initial method failed, she would have to use other ways to make him happy.

"You okay honey?" Natasha asked gently, hoping to get at least some response from the catatonic boy.

He didn't know what to reply. 

No, he was not okay, he was really not okay, but he didn't want to say that to Natasha. She was obviously pretty pleased with the surprise she had given him, and seemed to enjoy whipping Hill, and so he didn't want to displease her by saying no.

Realizing that she was still looking to him for an answer, he slowly nodded. 

Natasha eyed the fearful expression on his face, and sighed. Hopefully, what she had in mind next would cheer him up.

Her hand descended to his flaccid cock, cupping it gently in her palm. She rubbed him slowly, massaging him in between her fingers. 

His body reacted, and despite his feelings, he couldn't stop himself from getting hard. Against his own will, his cock began to rise, till it was fully erect.

She stopped stroking his shaft, when she felt it stiffen in her hand. Arousal tended to make people do things they usually wouldn't, so Natasha hoped Peter would now be fine with what was essentially rape.

Directing him to Hill, Natasha took Peter to stand in front of the woman. His fearful eyes didn't leave her for a second, and Hill met his stare with a seething glare.

With Natasha tearing the duct tape off, Hill let out a yelp as it pulled on her skin painfully. She spat out the soggy underwear stuffed in her mouth, along with all the accumulated drool. 

Hill raised her head with a barely controlled rage, "YOU FUC- UGH"

Natasha cut off her curses with a heavy punch to her cheek. Hill's head lolled, her face erupting in pain. A grip on her hair yanked her head up, and the two dangerous women met eyes.

"Here's the rules, Agent" Natasha mocked, "You speak, you get hit. You do anything I don't like, you get hit. You piss me off, guess what? You're getting hit"

Natasha led Peter, so that his cock was inches away from Hill's face. The tip pointed straight at her swollen lips, the women knowing what was coming.

"Shove your cock in her throat Peter" Natasha ordered strictly. 

The boy was still, not moving as he was frozen by Hill's eyes. She refused to open her mouth, and even if she did, Peter wasn't sure he'd be able to do what Natasha asked.

The very thought of having to touch her made him feel jittery and timid, so having sex with her was a big no in his head. 

Eyeing her pursed lips, Natasha's fingers darted to Hill's mouths, forcing it ajar. She pryed open the woman's jaw, holding it open as she whispered to Hill.

"If you dare fucking bite, no one will ever find your body" 

She let go of Hill's mouth, which remained open this time. Though the icy glare didn't leave her watery eyes.

Peter was still motionless, so Natasha gently pushed his hips forward. His cock inserted into Hill's mouth, his hairless pubes pressing against her nose, as his full shaft was swallowed.

Hill didn't press her lips over the shaft, and made sure to keep her tongue away. She would not make this a pleasurable experience for him. 

Natasha thrust for him, rocking him in and out of Hill's mouth. He didn't make a move of protest, nor did he take control himself. He simply stood in fear, letting Natasha control him like a doll.

Hill kept her mouth open, as she let herself get degraded by the two. It was a humiliating ordeal, having to suck the penis of a child, all because she made him cry. 

If that was all it took to handle the 'mighty' Spider-Kid, then he would not last a day in the real world. Villains out there would eat him for breakfast, and having Natasha solve all his problems like a mother hen wouldn't always be an option. 

Her eyes didn't leave Peter's terrified brown orbs, Hill eyeing up the fear in him.

What a wimp.

She was the one tied down getting raped, and he was the one that was afraid. A small part of her wanted to chomp on his dick, just to see him scream, but she didn't fancy dealing with Natasha's consequences.

One of SHIELD'S best agents had gone head over heels for a child, and she was now some sort of pedophilic mother figure. 

An assassin she had worked with for years, was now attempting and failing to get a child to rape her. How sad.

Natasha noticed Hill was taking the oral fairly calmly. The furious expression didn't leave her face, but she didn't have the same pain in her eyes from when she was whipped.

Peter also didn't seem to be in the best of moods. Naturally, he felt pleasure at having his cock thrust in and out of a hot, wet mouth. Yet it didn't reflect on his face, his visage of fearfulness still ever present. 

In an attempt to get a reaction from both, Natasha shoved Peter's cock balls deep into Hill's mouth, and then left it there. She pinched Hill's nose to prevent her from breathing, and kept a hand on Peter's ass, to keep him jammed in there.

As expected, Hill's face turned red from a lack of oxygen. She struggled in her binds, but was unable to do anything to change her predicament. Her eyes teared up, as drool poured out from the corners of her mouth. Desperately, she tried to inhale, but couldn't intake any air past his penis.

Feeling herself become lightheaded, Hill had no choice but to bite down on Peter's cock.

The boy let out a loud shriek, the first noise he had made since he entered. Natasha had seen Hill's jaw moving, but was too slow to stop him getting bit. She quickly yanked Peter out of there, her face shifting to an expression of concern.

His cock was not injured, but it was still painful for him. The boy was trembling, his hands around his penis protectively. The teary look on his face infuriated the redhead, her rage growing by the second.

Natasha turned to Hill with a burning anger in her eyes.

The restrained Agent was breathing heavily, and sniffling, but there was an undeniable smug look of satisfaction on her face.

The redhead painfully tugged on her hair, and held her head up as she punched her violently. Natasha threw wild swings, rocketing Hill's head in all sorts of directions. 

Hill let out grunts of pain, as she was used as a punching bag. Her entire face felt sore, and was throbbing with pain. Ugly purple buises were beginning to form on her face, one of her eyes half-lidded.

"Now you're fucking getting it" Natasha swore quietly, letting Hill's head drop.

She marched over to Peter, and moved him behind Hill. The boy couldn't do much to protest, as he was firmly pushed along.

The woman's ass was a canvas of agony, none of her pale skin visible past the array of bruises and dried blood. It was a morbid sight, and Peter didn't like looking at it.

Natasha had tied Hill down in a doggy position, for the sole reason of having easy access to her ass. Thus, there was no reason to spread her cheeks apart, as her anus was already bared.

She was fairly certain that Hill was an anal virgin, so she had made sure to leave her ass alone, so that Peter could pop her cherry in revenge. 

The only lube was the saliva coated on Peter's shaft, but Natasha didn't care, as she aimed his tip at Hill's anus. Going in dry would put the Agent in more pain, Natasha wanted that.

Pushing him hard, the redhead forced Peter's cock balls deep into the tight asshole. 

Hill clenched her mouth shut, refusing to let out any signs of pain. Her eyes screwed up, as she tried to restrain the tears from falling again. A spluttered gasp escaped her lips, at the new feeling of having her anal virginity taken.

The burning in her anus was agonizing, unlike anything she had ever felt before. She could feel her walls being stretched, pushed apart by the intruder in her ass. It didn't help that the only lube was her spit, which had pretty much rubbed off from the initial penetration. Peter's cock was now dry as he bottomed her out, making her ass feel terribly sore.

It wasn't good on Peter's end either. The dry hole was not a pleasant feeling, Hill's sphincter chafing against the skin of his cock. True, the tightness and heat of her ass was pleasurable, but Peter was far from happy as Natasha moved his hips in and out of the woman.

As Peter slowly thrust by himself, Natasha moved towards a phallic object she had brought beforehand. 

Attaching the 8 inch strap-on above her clothes, Natasha stood with the thick member pointing at Hill's face.

The Agent's face was riddled with fear, as much as she tried to hide it with a glare. Hill momentarily forgot about the pain in her asshole, as her eyes looked fearfully at the giant fake cock in front of her.

Hill knew how much of a sadist Natasha could be. She wouldn't stop, no matter what happened. And given the size of the strap-on, Hill had a horrible feeling that she wouldn't be breathing very soon.

Not wasting any time, Natasha gripped Hill's jaw, trying to force it open. The brunette resisted as desperately as she could, but she was tired and in pain, and unable to withstand the redhead's force.

Knowing there was no way she could get out of this, Hill opened her mouth as wide as she could. She wisely kept her teeth out of the way, so that they wouldn't be broken off by Natasha's thrusting. Unlike Peter's, this was an artificial cock, that wouldn't be vulnerable to biting.

Hill had just enough time to suck in one more breath, before Natasha forced the entirety of the strap-on into her mouth.

She retched immediately, the tip slamming against the back of her throat. Her entire body struggled, as she tried to cough instinctively. 

Unfortunately for her, she did have a gag reflex, and her body showed that by trying to choke out the object violating her throat. When it failed, Hill was helpless as her own body writhed in pain, trying desperately to expel an intruder it couldn't.

Natasha wasn't as lenient as to let her compose herself, and kept all 8 inches buried in her throat.

Tears streamed down Hill's cheeks, as she felt sick down to her very core. Bile rose up from her stomach, but without an exit point, it was forced back down her gullet.

Peter watched on in horror, pausing his ass-fucking. This was all wrong, he didn't want to do this!

As much as he hated and feared Hill, he wouldn't want to torture her like this. It looked like Natasha was trying to kill her!

The boy spied a glance at his Mommy's face, and flinched back at the wild grin on her face. All of a sudden, Peter didn't feel so safe in her presence anymore.

After a few brutal moments, Natasha slowly slid the cock out of Hill's throat. As it appeared from the woman's swollen lips, Natasha eyed the filthy mix of fluids Hill had regurgitated onto the hard plastic.

A few seconds of respite was all Hill got, before Natasha slammed the cock back into her throat. It didn't end there, with the assassin repeatedly ramming the strap-on as hard as she could.

Hill could do nothing but take it. Her jaw ached as it was split apart by the girth dildo. Every time it hammered the back of throat, she felt like puking, but was unable to. The sounds she made were horrendous to hear, as she was practically suffocated. 

The mix of gagging and choking made it sound like she was being strangled, the sloppy face-fucking filling the air with the sounds of her struggle.

Not that she could see, but Hill's throat bulged with every thrust, distending painfully. It was not meant to stretch like that, but Hill couldn't tell, not with her only focus being trying to breathe. 

As she got more and more light-headed, her vision worsened. Partially because of a lack of air, as well as the tears welled up in her eyes. 

Honestly, she couldn't care less how she looked. Snot was dripping from her nose, tears hitting the floor, but all she cared about was getting through this in one piece.

Ironically, her saviour was Peter. He didn't do anything, but the sheer horror at Natasha's actions caught the redhead's eye.

Her smile dropped instantly, seeing the look Peter was giving her. He was afraid, of her.

She pulled out immediately, the disgusting dildo covered in a mess of bodily fluids.

The moment she did so, Hill emptied her guts onto the floor. She puked up the entire content of her stomach, her body clenching painfully as it expunged everything inside her. She didn't care about how hideous she looked right now, or the filthy mess she had just created. 

With her hair matted to her skin with sweat, snot and tear tracks dripping down her face, and vomit pouring off her bruised lips; Hill just wanted to surrender.

The words didn't come out though, as she tried desperately to beg for mercy. She couldn't go through that again, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. 

Her throat was in agony, her jaw felt like it was coming off, her lips felt like they had been crushed. Though with her limbs tied down, the woman was barred from doing anything to relieve the pain.

Hill cried, because that was all she could do.

As Natasha approached Peter, she noticed him backing away. His cock slid out Hill's asshole, as the boy back pedalled away from her, a terrified look on his face.

She looked down and saw the goliath black strap-on, still covered in Hill's filth. It was an intimidating sight, and not one she wanted him to see.

Natasha quickly took it off, letting it drop to the floor as she walked to Peter once again.

The boy refused to look at her, staring down as she shook his shoulders gently. She heard sniffles, and the thought of making Peter cry racked her with guilt.

Looking behind her at Hill's sobbing figure, Natasha led him away from the horrifying scene, and crouched down to look him in the face.

"Peter. Peter? What is it?" Natasha asked, her face turning soft just for him.

Not meeting her eyes, the boy didn't reply. He looked like he was seconds away from tears, Peter blinking rapidly as his lip trembled.

Natasha's concerned gaze slowly figured it out. How could she be so stupid?

Not having the will to speak to him, Natasha turned Peter around and marched him out of the room. They swiftly departed in silence, Natasha hurt by the fact that he flinched away from her touch. 

A quick bash of the buttons had the pair standing in the lobby, the scene behind them forgotten for now. Hill could wait, she had more important things at hand.

She escorted him into her Private Quarters, and took him straight to her bed. 

Peter got under her covers without a word, using the blankets to hide him from everything going on. He flipped onto his side, so that he was facing the wall, and away from her.

Natasha sat by him on the bed, utterly ashamed of herself. Anxiously, she observed his petite body, his anti-social behaviour proving how he was feeling.

"Do you want me to stay with you honey?" Natasha asked quietly, dreading his answer.

He was silent, which was all the response Natasha needed. She stood up, and made to leave. 

She pondered giving him a goodnight kiss, but squandered that idea. She didn't have the right to be affectionate with him, and she highly doubted he'd appreciate it. 

Switching the light off as she left, Natasha stormed to the door with a mix of emotions. 

Now that she was out of his sight, she could release the bottled up feelings, that was clawing at her heart. 

Of course a 9 year old doesn't want a rape someone! Why would they?!

In the short time she had know him, Peter had proven himself to be the sweetest boy ever! And as traumatized as he was by Hill, revenge was probably the last thing on his mind.

How could she be so... so fucking stupid?!

Natasha took a deep breath, as she entered Hill's quarters again. The mess of a woman was silent, her head hung low.

Natasha had done that to her. And Peter had seen every second of it. He had watched her torture a woman, and even made him join in!

In her rush, she had seemed to forget that not everybody was a cold-blooded killer like her. What was normal for her, was terrifying for someone else. 

And now, Peter was afraid of her. 

The influx of emotions was coursing through her, and Natasha desperately needed an outlet to vent. 

She spotted the strap-on she had abandoned on the floor, and her eyes gleamed dangerously.

With Peter gone, she didn't have to worry about holding back. And... it wasn't like Hill didn't deserve it. 

Natasha picked up the filthy strap-on and put it on once more. She needed to get rid of her frustrations, and Hill's ass was looking like the perfect place to vent.

Hill's eyes widened, when her head was yanked up, and the gag was refitted in her mouth. The soiled underwear was the least of her worries. If Natasha wanted her silent, she was obviously planning to do something.

She had hoped that the torture would end after Natasha left, but seeing the women with the strap-on back on filled her with terror. 

And given that she had just been gagged again, there were only two other holes that could be penetrated. 

Natasha kneeled behind Hill's bruised ass. She grabbed the flesh roughly, making Hill wince as her sharp fingernails scraped over her scars. Her fingers irritated the clotted wounds from the whipping, making them leak with fresh blood. 

She positioned the strap-on at Hill's anus, and pushed it lightly. Of course, the goliath dildo didn't penetrate. Peter had done little to stretch her out, so her hole was still as tight as a virgin. 

Natasha wasn't as kind as to take it slowly though, as painful as anal was. This entire cock would be buried in Hill's ass, no matter what.

With a violent amount of force, Natasha forced half the strap-on into Hill's asshole, grunting at the effort needed.

Hill shrieked, the shrill sound filling the air even through the gag. The pain was immediate, and made her eyes bulge in their sockets.

It felt like she was being torn in half! Her anal muscles were forcefully stretched around the plastic girth, burning in agony as they were ripped apart.

With as much strength as she could muster, she struggled against the rope again, but could not free herself. All she could do was fidget and writhe, helpless to Natasha's fury.

Even with only half of it in, Hill could still feel it buried inside of her, making her feel sick again.

The fluids on the dildo did little to ease the entry, and so she was penetrated dry, causing a fiery itch to erupt in her sphincter.

Painfully clawing at her ass cheeks, Natasha growled as she pushed the rest of it in, jamming all 8 inches into Hill's anal cavity.

The agent's eyes rolled up, her head throbbing as she almost passed out. She could feel the tip of it against her belly, the strap-on causing a bulge to appear on her abdomen.

Her strangled gasps were the only sound to leave her mouth, her throat refusing to produce a scream. She was past the point of saving though and even if she could scream, no one would it hear past the sound-proof walls. 

Despite Hill's clear agony, Natasha's expression didn't change from distaste and disgust. She still had all this negative energy in her body she needed to expel, and she wouldn't stop raping Hill until it was all out of her system.

Getting a firm grip, she began to thrust in and out, generating momentum until she was slamming Hill's anus as hard as she could.

The sound of wet slapping filled the air, combined with Hill's cries. The sloppy sound of the strap-on pummeling her guts made her feel nauseous, as if her insides were being rearranged. 

Embarrassingly, Hill couldn't stop farting, but she was past the point of caring. Every rip made her feel like she was shitting herself, the air escaping from her gaping asshole.

Her gas mixed with the vomit made a revolting stench, but if Natasha noticed it, she ignored it. It was hardly the worst thing she had smelled.

The rim of Hill's anus was red and raw, being violated by every thrust, as Natasha churned her from the inside. It felt like her guts were thrown into a blender, with the redhead constantly smashing into her.

Her bladder, which she had been holding in almost all day, couldn't take it anymore. The violent ass-raping had made her lose control of her body, and she couldn't stop it from leaking out. Neither woman cared as Hill pissed herself, the foul yellow liquid spraying onto her legs and all over the floor. 

Panting with exertion, Natasha slowed down before pulling out. The strap-on exited the hole with a wet pop. 

Hill's anus was a mess.

Her asshole had been gaped wider than a tennis ball, displaying her insides clearly. The brown entrance had been made scarlet, Natasha's pounding scraping at the hole until it was raw and fleshy. Disgusting slop had accumulated around her entrance, and Natasha didn't care enough to identify it.

As she pulled out, cold air rushed into the opened up anus, and Hill was unable to stop as she farted violently. It was sheer luck that she didn't shit herself.

Her screams slowly died down, until she was just trembling in fear. She whimpered quietly, utterly defeated. 

Natasha removed the strap-on with disgust, the plastic now covered in horrific brown stains. It had served her well though.

Wrinkling her nose at the vile stench, she carefully stepped out of the puddle of piss and walked to Hill's face.

Tearing the gag off, she watched the woman's face, daring her to make a move. Hill didn't even meet her eyes, too afraid of what the consequences would be.

Her tears were falling silently, snot all over her nose in a hideous display. Strands of hair hung messily in her face, plastered to her skin by sweat. Her swollen lips quivered, as the woman inhaled in gasps as if she were hyperventilating.

Satisfied at her weakness, Natasha finally undid the binds, freeing Hill's broken body.

As soon as she did so, she kicked Hill harshly in the ribs, making her slump onto the floor on her back.

She was too sore to move, being restrained for so long had cramped her body to the point where any little movement sent shooting pain through her body. Where the ropes had tied her down, were irritating red marks, marring her once clear skin.

As a final punishment, Natasha slipped down her pants and stood over Hill's face.

Sticking her pelvis out, Natasha urinated onto Hill, the stream of piss landing directly onto the woman's face.

She sputtered and turned her head, but was still drenched in the foul stream. A few drops entered her mouth, and Hill gagged at the horrid taste.

Finishing up, Natasha pulled her pants back up and stepped away from Hill's ruined body.

She pulled out her phone, and snapped a few quick pictures of the woman's state, before addressing her.

"If I were you, I'd take a little holiday. Just some time off, to think about what you've done. And when you return, you'll be on your best behaviour, or else next time I won't be so lenient" 

Natasha turned around, and made to leave, before having one final thought.

"And if anyone finds out about this, these pictures get leaked" Natasha threatened, before strutting out the door.

She exited the room, and headed to her own Quarters. 

If Hill was smart, she'd use this merciful opportunity to take a break, and enjoy some nice rest and relaxation.

It was foolish to assume Hill would leave forever. The woman loved SHIELD, it was her entire life.

But Natasha knew that when she eventually returns, she'd be much different. Because if not, she had plenty more tortures in mind.

There was a small chance she'd snitch, but that was why Natasha had taken the pictures. One wrong move, and Hill is plastered over the internet, cemented in the web as a complete mess of a woman. 

Either way, she had taken revenge. It hadn't gone the way she wanted, with Peter having to back out, but at least the work was done.

Natasha sighed, Peter.

She had made a severe lapse in her judgement, by bringing him along. She remembered the fear in his eyes, he was afraid of her.

Walking to her bedroom, she slowly opened the door, to see the boy sleeping. He was silent, but the troubled expression was evident on his face, even in the shadows.

Perhaps she shouldn't sleep with him tonight. 

He needed space, from her. 

And she needed to get his trust back, a task that could be a lot more difficult than anything she ever faced.

Trust didn't just grown on trees.

It was like paper. You scrunch it up once, and it'll never be the same again. 

Closing the door softly, Natasha turned to her small living room. This was a problem she could deal with later, right now it would be best to get some rest.

Natasha looked at her sofa, and sighed again.

Guess she's sleeping on the couch tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the first tiny subplot finished. 
> 
> But now Peter and Natasha's relationship is strained, and we may not see much of her in the next few chapters. 
> 
> Natasha is supposed to be one of the main females of the story, but she is just a regular human, so it's difficult to find unique situations to put her in.
> 
> And so, she won't be appearing again for a lot of chapters. This just gives me a chance to use more characters, without having to throw in Natasha every now and then.


	8. Send Your Cutest Delivery Boy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a filler chapter, to introduce a new character.

Nick Fury was not happy.

Grumbling, he sat up in his bed and yanked the pyjama hat off his head. The old man scowled, wondering who was sending him a private message at this hour.

The beeping of the machine didn't stop, until Fury sluggishly hammered the bottom, to receive the message.

The tiredness left him within moments. He stared, a variety of emotions on his face; confusion, disbelief, annoyance, before finally settling on acceptance.

Hill, 

was leaving?

It was highly unlike for Hill to leave on a 'family emergency'. Did the woman even have family?

If she did, she never mentioned it. But then again, getting anything personal out of the woman was like trying to draw blood from a stone. 

She was the epitome of hard work, never missing a day in her life. Even when she was injured, she always turned up early in the morning, earlier than him in fact.

So it came as a surprise to receive the odd message from his second-in-command late at night. 

His eyes read the message again and again, but he could not find any secret hints or clues that she had been kidnapped. It really was just a generic goodbye message. She was leaving.

He hummed in disapproval, seeing the date in which she'd return.

'In a while'

That could be in a few days, or months.

Damn it!

Fury collapsed in his bed, as he thought about his busy schedule. Without Hill by his side, he had to deal with the immense workload by himself. And he couldn't think of anyone good enough to replace her, there was no one better than Hill. 

What a time for her to go.

Right when his friend was about return.

He glared at the clock, as if it had personally insulted him. A few hours. He had a few hours of rest, before he was set to meet up with his old friend.

Fury yanked his pyjama hat, a prized gift from his mother, back on. His one good eye shut, as he tried to go back to sleep.

Hold on.

Wasn't the report on the recent Brotherhood of Mutants attack due in tomorrow to the World Security Council?

Fury shot out of bed.

"MOTHERFUC-"

-

As the first rays of sun touched the surface of the Helicarrier, so did Carol Danvers.

Captain Marvel, bathed in an ethereal glow, slowly landed on the giant floating base. She had entered the Milky Way Galaxy last night, and decided to keep going, seeing as she was so close to her Mother Planet.

The high altitude didn't bother her all, the winds whipping at her hair mercilessly. The lack of oxygen at this height did nothing to stop her, the blonde making for the entrance.

The shimmering aura of power faded as she strolled towards the hatch, grateful to be home at last. The heavy duty locks were rendered useless, as she simply pulled it open with incredible strength. 

She'd make Fury pay for it later, she thought, slamming the broken metal shut.

The powerful woman marched through the hallways, attracting stares and glances from the agents on duty. No one dared to stop her, her vibrant costume indicating her identity.

She was somewhat of a legend within SHIELD, and to many agents, she was simply a myth.

It didn't help that she was almost never on Earth. She was usually out in some corner of the universe, fighting injustice on planets which you wouldn't even be able to pronounce.

Unfortunately, intergalactic conquerors didn't take days off, so neither could she. 

But now, she was home.

And glad to be here, she was utterly exhausted from all the galactic catastrophes she had to be fix, and was looking forwards to some rest and relaxation. 

Striding into the main hub, she smiled at the sight of her old friend. The Director seemed to have gained eons of age, whereas she still looked as young as she did decades ago. 

As tired as he was, Fury couldn't help but give a small smile to one of his only friends. He watched as the woman approached him, clad in her funky suit.

"Nick! Good to see you again!" Carol exclaimed, ignoring the grumpy look on his face.

"Danvers. I see you've decided to bless us all with your presence" Fury remarked snarkily, but in a friendly manner.

Carol made a finger gun at him, and winked, taking the joke in stride. 

"Did my package arrive?" She asked, having sent the message days in advance.

Fury didn't reply, instead tapping a sealed box by his foot. He knew exactly what was inside it, and wished he didn't. Blasted woman had more toys than a rich kid on Christmas!

"Great! Have it sent to my room. We'll catch up later, once I get my damn rest" Carol smirked, before turning and leaving.

She could have carried it herself, but decided to annoy Nick a bit. She was one of the only people that could mess with him, and get away with it, so she took full advantage of that.

Fury watched her leave with a grumble.

"And then send the masseuse up as well!" She yelled, not turning around.

If anyone had seen the look on Fury's face, they wisely decided not to comment. 

The Director remembered now why he hated her visits, her attitude was that of an arrogant soldier mixed with a cheerful child. 

Any adult she didn't know was given the cold shoulder, and even the ones she was familiar with were treated strictly. For that reason, it was difficult for him to get her to work with other heroes, her ego couldn't handle being around other figures of strength.

Funnily enough, she was great around kids. Her glacial demeanor seemed to vanish in the presence of children, and suddenly she went from 'Ice Queen Danvers' to 'Friendly Aunt Carol'.

Of course, to him she was as jolly as a fat man. He was starting to think that was more of a curse, than a blessing.

Why was he friends with this woman?

Fury resisted the urge to facepalm, and turned to the package on the floor. 

So... he may have forgotten to ask for a masseuse. Oddly enough, the woman that usually took that role was Hill. She got on well with Carol, the two strict women bouncing off each other like peas in a pod.

But, that wasn't an option now. Fury prided himself on being able to think of solutions on the go, but now he was stumped. Not just for the masseuse, but the package as well. He needed a delivery boy.

Fury looked around him, at the few morning agents, working diligently in the dawn. They all avoided his gaze, and quickly walked along. 

Fury sighed.

"Darn motherfuc-"

-

Peter didn't know why Natasha woke him up urgently. She didn't give a reason as she jostled him out of bed, and into some clothes. He hurriedly brushed his teeth and ate, before being sent to the central hub.

She didn't say a single sentence to him, communicating with short words and gestures. Her face was utterly blank, but if Peter were a bit more keen, he would have noticed her guilt-ridden eyes.

Natasha didn't join him, so he walked the corridors alone. On the way, he couldn't help but think about his supposed Mommy.

The boy noticed that she was not as affectionate, no morning kisses or anything of the sort. He couldn't imagine her disliking him, not with the way she used to coddle and care for him; but her behavior had left him stumped.

Just because Natasha made a mistake didn't mean he hated her! 

But that didn't quell the fear in his heart.

Every time he thought of her, instead of their sweet interactions or passionate lovemaking, the only thing that came to mind was her twisted grin as she choked Hill on a strap-on.

Peter shuddered, as he remembered that. 

He still liked her, but he decided it would be best to have some distance between them. Until he felt comfortable enough around her, at least.

He definitely did NOT get lost, and made it to the Hub first time. Who ever designed this place must have loved mazes, this entire ship was a puzzle in itself.

The moment he stepped into the vast room, his name was yelled by a familiar grumpy voice.

"Parker!" 

Peter saw the Director calling him over, an odd look on his face. He steeled himself, pushing all thoughts about Natasha out of his head. The big boss needed him!

As he stepped forwards, he decided not to comment on the eye bags beneath the man's eyes, and instead gave his best impression of a military salute.

Fury looked at the salute with distaste. If he ever did that shambolic excuse for a salute back in his army days, he'd be on potato duty for the rest of his life!

"Don't do that" He groaned, resisting the urge to facepalm.

Peter swiftly dropped his hand.

"S-sorry" 

"Listen kid, I have an important mission for you. You see this package" Fury kicked the box besides his feet, "I need you to deliver it for me"

Peter looked down at the box. It wasn't a fancy metal container, storing a deadly virus; or a black briefcase holding top secret information. It was a cardboard box, slightly dented, with some writing on it.

The boy looked back up to see Fury already walking off. His jaw dropped in surprise, bamboozled at his quick departure. 

"H-hold on, where do I-"

"I'm counting on you Parker!" Fury called out, before he disappeared through a door. 

Peter looked dumbly at the box. 

Then he looked around.

Before looking back at the box.

Was he really woken up to be a delivery boy? 

Peter groaned loudly, as he trudged over to the package. He had been torn from bed, left his cozy sheets, wandered through this massive ship, all to give someone a lousy cardboard box.

Brilliant.

He looked at the writing, Danvers. Was that a person, a place? Maybe he would have known if Fury had told him a bit more, instead of scuttling off.

Peter lifted the package in his arms; it was light, or maybe that was just because he was strong. A few things rustled inside, but it didn't sound like anything important. 

Peter looked around at the vast array of doors in the Hub. His feet trudged across the hard floor, and he was off. In search of Danvers, whatever that may be.

-

Peter looked at the door with a sigh. 

Biochemical Storage.

He turned away from the room, and began walking. He had been at it for a while now, going around the ship trying to find 'Danvers'.

It was proving much more difficult than he had expected. He was fairly certain that he had visited almost every room on the ship, yet there was still an endless amount of space he had yet to search.

He was considering abandoning the box, and letting someone else find it, but that thought was quickly diminished. Fury had entrusted him with this parcel, and he would deliver it no matter what.

Rounding another corner, Peter went through his options. He could find Fury and ask for some directions, he could try asking one of the many agents for help, or perhaps he should try accessing one of the fancy computers for a map.

Peter looked up.

Danvers.

Or he could just turn up right at the doorstep, the word clearly labelled in bold letters.

He stared at the large door in relief. He hadn't even noticed where he was going, but luck must have been shining on him, for him to just pop up right where he wanted.

The door was similar to the doors of the Private Quarters, so Peter guessed that Danvers was a person. It must have been someone important, if their room was isolated in their own corridor. 

After a quick inspection, he tapped a button to ask for entry, and stood back. He could have just left it at the door, but he was curious at who this Danvers person could be.

The door opened with woosh, and Peter invited himself in. 

He was in a seriously big room, in fact it looked like an apartment, just shoved into one corner of the Helicarrier. 

It was set out like an average person's living space, yet there were a few oddities littered about. There were pictures and models of aircrafts everywhere, leather jackets strewn about, and an entire rack dedicated to aviator glasses.

He heard someone's footsteps, and turned around. Immediately, his eyes widened, his jaw dropped, and the box fell at his feet.

The stunning blonde woman, who had just entered the room, was observing him carefully.

Sky-blue eyes curiously looked over him, her wet hair messily draped over her shoulders. The hardened look on her face did nothing to take away from her beauty, and the boy immediately guessed that she was a soldier.

Peter could see muscles on her bare arms, which were left uncovered, as she was clad only in a towel. The material jutted out over her chest, and he could only imagine the size of her breasts.

His face reddened at the sight of the woman; she wasn't even naked, yet he could feel something stirring inside him.

"H-hey, I'm P-Peter Parker" He stammered, the words nervously spilling out.

"Hey Peter Parker" Her voice came out as teasing, "You got something for me?"

Peter looked down at the box he had carelessly dropped, and quickly picked it up again. He held it out anxiously, as the attractive woman strode forwards to take it.

As she stepped into his vicinity, he could feel the heat emanating from her body. Steam was practically blowing in his face!

On top of that, she emitted a wonderous scent, that felt like a blessing on his nose. It was all but confirmed that she had just taken a shower.

Carol accepted the box, before setting it down on a table. She ripped it open, and plucked out one of the items she had ordered. Turning around, she offered it to Peter.

The boy dumbly took the bottle as she handed it to him, and held it without knowing what it was. His attention was on bigger things.

Carol dropped the towel, facing towards the young boy. The effect was immediate, and she basked in his reaction. She watched his face burn up, exploding with a blush, and relished in the fact that she was still sexy.

The moment she had dropped the towel, Peter's eyes were exploring every inch of her. It was shameless, the way he instantly began ogling her.

Giant, perky breasts were revealed, sitting on her chest without sagging at all. They were perfectly round, and seemed to be quite firm.

A muscular abdomen lead into the V-shape of her crotch, looking like lines were cut into her body. Her snatch was adorned with a small bush of hair, yet the pubes did little to deter Peter from staring. 

Her body was fit and toned, not to She-Hulk's level, but still an achievement displaying her strength. Peter couldn't help but scour every inch of her milky white skin, as his pants began to tighten.

Then slowly, Carol strode over towards to him, till she was standing right in front of him. The close proximity made Peter burn with embarrassment. Her smug expression told him that she had noticed his staring, and he tried to stop leering at her in shame. 

His attention was diverted up to her eyes, when the woman placed a finger under his chin and lifted his face up.

Carol smirked like a predator, seeing the mix of arousal and worry on his face. She didn't see a masseuse in sight, so she'd quite happily allow this cute boy to have the privilege. 

"A full body massage, use the oil. And I want a happy ending as well" Carol ordered, Peter slightly confused at her demands.

She sauntered away towards a cushioned table, and got on top of it. Laying flat on her back, she closed her eyes and waited for her service.

Peter looked down at the bottle in his hand. Oil. For a massage? 

He wasn't told anything about a massage! 

Then again, he wasn't told anything about the gorgeous blonde woman, currently laying nude on a table.

Giving a massage to a naked woman was hardly the worst thing to do, so after the initial confusion had passed, Peter approached her to do his new duty.

He didn't know anything about giving massages, so he'd have to make it up as he went along.

Unscrewing the bottle, he poured a little in his hands, before setting it down. The oil was quite aromatic, as Peter rubbed it into both hands. 

The scent combined with their near-silence created a brilliant atmosphere, which put Carol at ease. Not that she was worried in the first place, the woman had confidence in buckets. 

Though he was still slightly embarrassed at having to massage a naked woman, that feeling was quickly fading, replaced with a steadily growing eagerness.

Thankfully, the table was quite low, so Peter was able to reach her easily. His height had always been an issue for him. 

He grabbed her arm by the wrist, and began spreading the oil along her skin with a tight grip. Her rock-hard muscle was felt, and admired by the boy. Despite her physique, her skin felt like warm satin under his prying fingers.

He rubbed her up to the shoulder, before pouring some more oil, and doing her other arm. 

He gently lathered her belly, not using as much force so he didn't hurt her. Not that it'd matter, her abs were made out of rock. They were so toned that he wondered if they were even real!

Carol noted that he was rubbing her torso up to the bottom of her tits, and going no higher. That wasn't very efficient, she needed all parts of her to be soothed by the young child.

Even if his massaging skills were terrible, the thought of having her entire body rubbed by a small child was very appealing to Carol.

"And my tits" Carol spoke up, her eyes remaining shut.

Peter gulped, before getting on with it. It was not the first time he had touched a woman's breasts, and it wouldn't be the last, so he had no reason to get awkward.

His soft palms rubbed over her breasts delicately, coating them in a sheen that only made them more attractive. Peter softly squeezed, but tried not to do anything sexual, as he focused on only massaging.

The flesh rippled like waves, gently bouncing around at his stimulation. He had to resist the urge to grope them hard, but the allure of her perfect tits was very tempting.

It didn't help that there was a visible tent in his pants, his erection straining against the fabric. He couldn't do anything to for it though, nor would it go away anytime soon.

Carol let out a sigh of content, feeling the little hands flick over her pert nipples. It had been a while since she had been touched like that, and feeling Peter's fingers on her skin was an incredible feeling. It was almost making her nipples harden!

Peter quickly finished on her breasts, against his own arousal, and to Carol's dismay. He didn't notice her eyebrows furrowing in disappoint. 

He went over to her lower half, to continue his shoddy massage. So far, all he had done was cover her torso in oil using the slightest bit of force. Carol didn't mind though, the real treat was the happy ending. 

Standing by her feet, Peter awkwardly coated them in the oil. He had no idea what the technique was, so he just focused on covering every patch of skin with the aromatic substance. Thankfully, she wasn't ticklish, or else she'd be all over the place with his awkward massaging.

He worked up her legs, having to use both hands to circle her muscular calves. Even without her tensing, they were rock-solid. 

As he reached her thighs, he noticed her breathing increase, getting louder. She fidgeted slightly, the boy ignoring it as his hands dipped into her thigh gap.

Peter's hands on the insides of her thighs was making her pussy tingle, and she could feel herself getting wet. His fingers were so close to her quim, he could almost reach out and brush against it. 

As his hands withdrew, she lamented, not wanting the sensation to go away. So in an act driven by lust, Carol parted her legs for him.

Peter's eyes widened, as her pink pussy lips spread to reveal her wet insides. No words were exchanged, but her actions had given him a silent order. She hadn't done that accidentally, and Peter knew what she was implying. 

He tentatively pressed his fingers against her vagina, and slowly rubbed her entrance, making her let out a sigh of content. He didn't go any further, or make any move to penetrate, since she hadn't told him to actually do it. 

Her dripping juices mixed with the oil, giving her pussy a sheen, as Peter stroked it carefully. He ran his fingers through her bush, before pressing his palm flat over her hole, gently pressing down on it.

Despite Carol's enjoyment, Peter soon pulled away, not wanting to go to far. She hadn't outright told him to rub her, so he didn't want to push his boundaries too much.

Feeling the loss of contact on her snatch, Carol almost whined in disappointment. To keep up appearances though, she turned onto her front, so Peter could finish massaging the rest of her body.

Rubbing the sticky vaginal juices between his fingers curiously, Peter refilled his palm with oil and worked on her back. 

Carol groaned out, as Peter applied force to her tight, knotted back. As bad as his technique was, at least he had the strength to soothe her sore body. 

It was quite surprising actually. There was quite a lot of raw power behind his tiny frame. She wondered what other secrets he was hiding, as the boy had yet to show much anxiety at the task of massaging a nude woman. This might not have been his first rodeo.

Peter moved further south, until he was at her waist, whilst staring at her ass intently.

Unlike the rest of her body, her butt wasn't muscular, and seemed more fat and jiggly. She didn't have very wide hips, but her ass cheeks were far from flat, her holes covered by her round and perky rear.

He ran his hands over her ass, watching it move like jelly. It rippled under his fingers, bouncing as he made it shine with the oil. He resisted the urge to squeeze her doughy ass, or even give it a spank, just to see it jiggle. 

With his cock straining against his pants, Peter's lust made him more daring, and he slowly spread apart her ass cheeks. Her brown eye was revealed to him, and Peter had to remove his hands from her, before he did something he'd regret.

His fingers missed her warm skin already, the boy trying desperately to restrain himself. The urge to stimulate his cock was like a deafening ring in his ears, but he stifled his desires, in a bid to remain professional.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of lustful thoughts. This was only a massage after all, he shouldn't be getting so excited. The woman before him was simply a customer needing relaxation, and he was the one providing service.

Stepping back, he admired his work. Almost every inch of her body glistened, the oil accentuating her curves and making her look more appealing. There was of course patches of forgotten skin, but it was his first massage, he wasn't perfect!

He looked around, and saw a table where he could set down the bottle of oil. His head turned for a few seconds, as he put the bottle away. Now that he was done, he could-

Peter heard a Woosh, and suddenly something warm was pressing against his crotch.

He swung his head to see Carol sitting up, leaning back on her elbows with a smirk. She had a foot pressed against his groin, keeping him frozen in shock.

Peter couldn't help but notice there was a slight yellow glow around her, or that could have just been his imagination. Must have been the light reflecting off of her shiny skin.

"I ordered a happy ending as well darling" Carol huskily spoke, looking at him with seductive eyes.

She pressed the sole of her foot firmly against his cock, and slowly moved it up and down. The oil stained his white pants, making his cock visible through the fabric, as he had no underwear (again!). 

Carol could feel his hardness, as well as the heat of his cock on her foot. Looks like he wanted this just as badly as she did.

Her two feet moved up to the hem of his pants, and hooking her toes into the waistband, she tugged it down. She noticed he had no underwear, so his cock was able to spring free.

Peter didn't move, as he felt Carol's soles sandwiched on either side of his cock. She slowly began to rub up and down, her feet spreading oil all over his cock. 

The added lubrication made her warm soles glide over his skin, Peter burning with arousal. He let her carry on, breathing harder as she gave him an amazing footjob.

His only issue was that she was going too slow! He desperately wanted to speed up, his hands clenching by his sides as he let her move at her own snail's pace.

Carol saw this development, and was curious as to what he'd do. She stopped moving, making eye contact as he looked at her in confusion.

"Go on" Carol urged, her voice a tone of sensual encouragement.

At her words, Peter made his move. He grabbed both of her feet, and pressed them tightly against his cock. Holding them in place, he began to pump his hips, thrusting in the tight space created between her soles.

Carol watched, as the boy pleased himself. She could feel his hot shaft pressing against the skin of her feet, the oil making the experience even more delightful.

As she peered at his face, his mouth open and his eyes shut, she wondered how old he was.

He definitely hadn't hit puberty, and Carol was inclined to believe that he was around 7 or 8. 

It wasn't an issue for her. 

Beggars couldn't be choosers. This was the first time she had got to have sex with someone in years. She wasn't keen on doing it with another species, so she only had the chance whenever she returned to Earth, which was usually every few years. 

Either way, his cock was hard and he was horny, so Carol had no problems with his age whatsoever. 

Peter felt her pull her feet away, and opened his eyes to see her devious smile.

She prodded him in the stomach with a toe, whilst licking her lips.

"Why don't you get those clothes off, Peter Parker?~" Carol whispered, her head tilting to one side as she smiled at him.

He didn't need to be told twice. Yanking his shirt over his head, he threw it to the ground haphazardly. Stepping out of his pants, which were pooled around his ankles, he kicked off his shoes and presented his nude body to her.

She laid flat on the table once more, her head lifting up to address him.

"Now, be a good boy, and sit on me~" Carol ordered, patting a spot just below her breasts.

Peter climbed up onto the low table, and hesitantly stood over her. He slowly dropped to his knees, hovering over her torso.

He let out a squeak of surprise, when Carol grabbed his hips and pulled him down. His butt hit her abdomen with a slap, as he straddled the older woman. 

Peter could feel the oil transferring to his own skin; staying still on the woman was difficult, as his butt kept sliding about. 

Carol gripped his cock tightly in her palm. The residual oil spread to his shaft, lubricating it as she slowly jerked him off. Her thumb pressed over his tip, rubbing over it firmly, as he let out a breathy moan.

Peter bit his lip, and looked down at her with a aroused expression. Carol met his gaze with a lusty grin, and let go of his shiny cock.

His cock fell into her cleavage, and was suddenly sandwiched by her large tits, as she pressed them together with her hands. 

She nodded at his glance, giving him silent permission to do what he wanted.

Peter began to slide forwards, jamming his cock between her breasts. Their oily skin helped him thrust smoothly, fucking the tight space Carol had created.

His cock had practically vanished between her impressive tits, not large enough to appear from the other end of her cleavage. That didn't inhibit the immense pleasure he felt though, of his shaft pushing against her warm skin.

Given the position, Peter was unable to speed up, without losing balance. His face squeezed in desperation, as he fruitlessly tried to extract more pleasure from the titjob, but ultimately having to remain at the slow pace.

Noticing his struggles, Carol grabbed him by the ass and pulled him forwards. He slid across her skin, being lifted over her tits, and practically sitting on her bosom.

His new seat was squishy, and he could feel her pert nipples pressing into his ass cheeks, but the promise of more pleasure helped him ignore it.

With Peter now straddling just under her collar, she had the opportunity to marvel at his little baby cock up close. His pink tip had her name on it, and Carol wasn't about to delay a taste any longer.

Leaning forwards, she engulfed his tip in her mouth, hearing his delightful moan reach her ears. It had an interesting taste, likely because of the oil, but it wasn't a bad one. Her tongue eagerly flicked over his cock-head, Carol teasing his slit just to see the boy squirm.

Grabbing ahold of his hips, she pushed him forwards, sending his cock straight into her mouth. Her lips pressed against the base of his shaft, as she took all of his little cocklet inside of her. 

The texture was odd, his shaft slippery to the point where her tongue slid off of it. Her saliva quickly diluted the oil though, coating his cock in her own substance.

To not lose balance, Peter leaned forwards and placed his hands flat on the table, above her head. His arms trembled, feeling the woman please his cock, the wetness and heat of her mouth making him start to breathe heavier.

Experimentally, he reared his hips back slightly, before pushing forwards into her mouth. His arousal only multiplied, and so the boy repeated the action, bucking his groin into her mouth.

Carol's eyes widened a little, at his bold move, but she enjoyed it. Having cock thrust in and out of her mouth was not a new feeling, but his little girth made the blowjob feel like an entirely new experience. 

Her lips remained sealed tightly, as Peter fucked her mouth on his own accord. Eager hands went up and grabbed onto his ass, encouraging him to keep pounding. 

His oiled ballsack slapped against her chin with every thrust, letting out a light slapping sound. The slurping of her mouth, as saliva drooled around her lips was an oddly sensual noise, both of them liking it.

Carol tasted precum, and licked it straight off his urethra, making him moan sweetly. He wasn't the only one, as Carol could feel her pussy dripping wet, likely leaking onto the table by now.

Overtaken by lust, one of Carol's hands delved deeper into his ass cheeks. A finger ran across his crack, until it came to his tight, pink anus.

Peter allowed the woman to lightly circle his rim, in exchange for getting to keep fucking her mouth. He only let out a minor wince, as he felt her fingertip pressing against his hole softly. 

She spread his ass wide with one hand, and attempted to stick a finger in his tight entrance with the other. That set Peter off.

To get away from the prying digits, he slammed downwards, his abdomen hitting her face as he sunk as low as possible. As the fingers pressed harder, he tried his best to get away, pushing Carol's head against the table with his groin harder and harder.

Realizing his distress, Carol reluctantly pulled away. Immediately, the boy relaxed, his crotch lifting off of her head. Her lips had gone slightly swollen with the amount of force Peter was pushing down on her with.

She wouldn't let him get away with it scot-free though, as she had something else in mind.

Peter's vision blurred, and he felt his body rapidly moving until suddenly he was laying flat on his back. Carol was now kneeling before him, the woman plucking his legs off of her shoulders and letting them fall. 

Again, he noticed the yellow aura surrounding her, quickly dissipating into nothing. 

He didn't have time to ponder it though, as Carol mounted his face. She hovered on her knees over his head, replicating the position they were just in.

All he could see was her bush atop her dripping pussy, before she dropped it down on his mouth.

Juices coated his lips, and Peter instinctively opened his mouth to please the woman. His knowledge of oral kicked in, and Peter immediately stuck his tongue out to lick at her folds.

Carol moaned out in satisfaction, feeling his little appendage dig in between her pussy lips. Thankfully, he had some idea of what he was doing, so Carol could relax and let him do his work.

As Peter attacked her clit, he annoyingly noticed her hairy pubes tickling his nose. He tried moving his head to the side, but the woman's thighs kept him in place, and Peter was forced to deal with the bush in his face. 

Unfortunately for him, as Carol got more and more aroused, she leaned forwards, pushing her bush further against his nose. 

He tried his best to ignore it, as he lapped at her clit, but it made his nose itch. He groaned out in protest, trying to get the woman to notice, but she seemed to in a state of frenzy as her clit was stimulated. 

Wrinkling his nose, Peter lightly bit down on her clit, making her gasp harshly in surprise. She looked down in shock, and lifted off his face. Smiling apologetically, Carol was under the assumption that she was suffocating him, and seeing his red face only reinforced that belief.

Despite the fact that she hadn't cum, she disengaged from the oral, and shuffled down his body. Now, she was kneeling over his stiff cock, her intentions clear.

But, she wasn't going to let him have it just yet.

Sitting down, she made sure he didn't penetrate, and instead pressed his cock flat against his pubes with her snatch.

Carol slowly grinded back and forth on his shaft, her juices dripping onto his cock. Peter's own precum began to leak again, droplets falling onto his belly.

Watching him writhe made her smirk, as she denied him the chance to fuck her. The desperation in his face, his hands clenching in fists, Peter was internally begging to feel her pussy.

If she carried on like this, he might cum prematurely, from her grinding alone! 

A few more torturous seconds passed, before Carol was feeling the urge to fuck as well.

Lifting her crotch up, she let his cock spring forwards, and positioned the tip to her entrance.

Licking her lips in anticipation, Carol dropped herself onto his cock, taking all of his length inside her. After not being penetrated for years, her tight warmth was unfamiliar with the feeling of being stretched out, and Carol groaned as she felt her walls be parted.

Her head was dipped, the woman's mouth open in a silent moan, as she adjusted to the soreness of being fucked.

When she finally recovered, she placed her hands on Peter's chest. Pressing the weight of her upper body on him, she used the support to lift her hips slowly before letting it slide back down.

Peter's gentle moans were accompanied by her throaty groaning, the two in a world of their own, as their bodies filled with pleasure.

Steadily, Carol's pace began to increase. Her lust grew exponentially, leading her to bounce faster and harder on Peter's cock. The action brought increased satisfaction to both of them, and Peter relaxed under the familiar feeling of vaginal penetration.

Carol's upper body was cold. Her oiled torso did not get the same rush of heat as her groin, and the woman longed to feel the fire in her entire body.

She let herself fall forwards, moving her hands to rest on either side of Peter. Soft breasts collided with Peter's collar, and soon all he could see was her glistening skin.

Carol hummed in contentment, feeling Peter's hot breath spray against her neck. His body heat warmed her up, and soon she wasn't sure if she was sweating or if her skin was simply oily.

Taking initiative, Peter's hand reached up for her bodacious ass. He tried to squeeze the flesh beneath his fingers, but they slid right off. Frustrated as he was unable to grip her doughy cheeks, Peter uncharacteristically spanked her.

The move elicited a gasp from Carol, the woman feeling the brief sting in her rear.

She leaned down, her hair falling everywhere messily as she tucked her head down next to Peter's.

"Mmmm, naughty boy~" Carol whispered, her hot breath tingling against his ear.

If he weren't so horny, he might have blushed. Her seductive words made go wild, but he was more focused on her dripping pussy squeezing his cock.

Carol hadn't moved her head away, and kept her mouth close to his ear. Her panting and moans released bursts of hot air, that made Peter's face start to sweat. 

He bit his lips, feeling himself get close. The woman noticed this, hearing his breathing start to quicken.

Stabilizing herself, she made her move, to help him reach her orgasm.

Her hips started to move rapidly, her crotch smashing into his. Every thrust let out a wet slap, the sound of their skin colliding. It was a tiring move, but Carol felt the increased pleasure from the much faster penetration.

Peter's fists clenched by his side. His pelvis hurt, from being hammered by the woman's, but that was ignored by his rabid lust.

His moans came out as small grunts, as her pussy strangled his cock with it's tight walls. The burning hot warmth was pure ecstasy on his shaft, and he felt himself reaching the edge.

With a loud wail, Peter shot his load into Carol's snatch, filling her with ropes of hot, white semen. His mouth opened to release a groan of satisfaction, as he shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

Feeling the cum burning inside her, Carol lifted off his cock, letting the soft shaft flop to Peter's skin. Drops of semen leaked from her vagina, the thick liquid seeping out slowly.

Before the atmosphere left, Carol immediately dropped a hand down to her quim. Peter may have cum, but she hadn't, and she wasn't planning on missing out.

Already close, Carol rubbed her clit vigorously, still hovering over Peter on her knees. The boy watched her actions with a tired look, but didn't interfere or speak.

Carol's hand blurred, her face scrunching as she got close to an orgasm. Soon, she couldn't take it anymore, and with a moaning gasp, she came.

Her juices leaked from her clenching vagina, Peter's cum being pushed out onto the table. Carol's legs trembled, her body shaking as she basked in the pleasure. 

After a moment of silent bliss, she finished, and breathed heavily in exertion.

The woman dismounted Peter, getting off the table, enabling him to also stand up. Now that he had cum, he was back to being a shy, awkward boy.

He was working on it though. Sex with various different females had really built up his confidence, and Peter was now prone to doing things he normally wouldn't, when under the influence of lust. 

So, instead of standing around stupidly after getting off the table, Peter headed over to his discarded clothes and began to put them on silently. 

Carol watched him with a smile, making no move to cover her sweaty body. 

When he was fully dressed, the boy turned to Carol. Even if he was gaining confidence, that didn't mean it was easy to talk to girls!

"C-Can I leave?" Peter asked shakily, as he saw no reason to stay with the woman any longer, not after having already came.

"You may" Carol smirked at his nervousness, "Thank you for the massage"

Peter took that as a goodbye, and headed for the door without a word. Without looking back, he exited the room and walked off into the corridors.

Carol watched him leave, until he was out of sight. She turned to the table, where his cum she had pushed out of her was still there.

Dipping her finger into the liquid, she stuck it in her mouth, and sucked on the bitter and salty semen. Of course it didn't taste good, it never did; but something about it being from a cute boy made it acceptable. 

She may need to have sex with little boys more often, or more specifically, with Peter.

She wondered where Fury had found a kid like that, but she definitely wasn't complaining. The boy had won her over with his cute baby-face, and shy demeanor; and yet, he wasn't completely clueless about sex. 

That meant there must have been quite a few naughty women on this ship, that had already got their hands on him. How intruiging.

She didn't blame them though. Not after experiencing sex with Peter Parker for herself. With enough experience, he would have women lining up for his favor!

Carol looked down at her sweaty and oily body, her hair in a state of disarray. She was definitely going to need another shower.

And perhaps, she should come back to Earth more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must admit, I'm not happy with this chapter, nor did I enjoy writing it. You'll probably find that this chapter is much more disappointing than what you were expecting, but I find it incredibly difficult to write well with a regular character like Captain Marvel.
> 
> She's a normal human, with no unique physical features. Indeed, she has powers, but I couldn't find a way to include them in the chapter. Thus, I struggle to even come up with enough content to fill the page. 
> 
> Editing is even more of a struggle, as I simply cannot think of how to make a boring scene better. With unique characters like She-Hulk, there's a lot I can write about her. But with Captain Marvel, I'm just re-using the same lines I used for the other regular characters like Natasha and Black Cat.
> 
> Additionally, I am back at work, so updates will be slower from now on. Also, given my own tiredness, it could be a while before the next chapter.
> 
> The next one will be better though. If you've been reading the comments, and saw the little detail in this chapter, you'll know exactly who the next woman is. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and forgive me for 2 bad chapters in a row


	9. Mental Mutants and Homesick Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet.

A grumpy man, was Nick Fury.

After dropping off the package with Parker, he had quickly scurried off, in the hope of getting a rest. Age was an inevitable force that could make even the mightiest of men kneel, and he was no different. 

Unfortunately for him, he had much bigger problems than needing a masseuse for his friend. Such as, dealing with the aftermath of a superpowered brawl right in his front yard.

Recently, Magneto and his Brotherhood Of Mutants had launched an attack on the Hellfire Club. Why? He didn't have a clue, and that was what he intended to find out.

The two villainous groups had fought on the outskirts of New York, causing major collateral damage with their abilities. Fury's intervention had made it a three-way battle, one that he was unable to finish unfortunately.

SHIELD troops would have stood no chance against the onslaught, if it weren't for the X-men intervening. That old bald-headed dude had arrived just in time, bringing his own team of heroes to assist.

After a gritty skirmish, the two groups made their escape, but SHIELD had managed to secure a prisoner. 

It was this prisoner that he now had to deal with it.

One may ask why Fury didn't send his own arsenal of superhumans into the battle, and instead deployed regular soldiers.

The answer was simple.

In chess, the pawns move first.

-

Fury stared through the camera screens, observing the prisoner closely. Still clad in her silly outfit, with a power dampening collar, she had yet to make a move. One might have though her ability was turning into statues, if they hadn't seen the devastation she had caused with her... energy?

Attempts to interrogate her had been made all night, yet the woman refused to give anything away. Damn Mutant was sealed tighter than his cookie jar! 

She had even altered between behaviours, showing signs of multiple personalities, but none of them were snitches. It made sense, that the Mutant terrorist was also not right in the head.

Still, it was his job to unpick her mess of a mind, and she didn't seem to be spilling any secrets so far.

So Fury had given her a choice.

Join SHIELD, or rot in the Raft for the rest of your days.

She didn't reply.

He could have simply thrown her in a cell, and thrown away the key. Better yet, he could hand her over to those X-Men schmucks, and let them deal with her. Though, he would be the one missing out.

Truth be told, he didn't care much about the information she had. It was all likely going to be useless garble, that he had no use for whatsoever. But... her powers.

He was very interested in her powers.

Fury inspected her file.

Ignoring all the useless bits of data, his eye focused on what could be very helpful. This wasn't the first time he had done this, so he immediately flickered over to one piece of information.

Likes: Mutants, Her Brother, Children

That's right, the woman currently sitting in lock-up was a notorious pedophile. On top of that, he was certain that she was completely and utterly wonky in the head. The type of criminal that belonged in an asylum more than a prison.

Her long history of pedophilic acts made her a more dangerous villain than Magneto himself, and she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

How could he weave this for his own benefit? 

An idea popped into Fury's head, and as dastardly as it was, it gave him a chance. A chance to secure the woman's powers for himself, and guarantee her loyalty to SHIELD. 

The kid should be finished with the other duty Fury gave him by now.

"Someone get me Parker!" 

-

They found Peter stumbling around in the corridors, his clothes rumpled and his face slightly red. It wasn't hard to guess what he had been up to.

The boy didn't argue as an Agent escorted him towards the holding cells. Though, it would have been nice to be told what's going on. Unfortunately, SHIELD Agents seemed to have taken some sort of 'Vow of silence'. 

Thus, Peter had no idea why he was taken to Fury down in the lower levels of the ship. Another mission perhaps? 

The room he was in was small, but it didn't have much in it anyway. There was a desk with a few monitors, and a few female Agents seated, watching the screens intensely. Peter couldn't see what was on the screen, but he guessed it must have been something important.

Fury stood with his usual judgmental stare, eyeing Peter as he walked in. Was he always that grumpy?

"Parker, I assume you delivered the package where it needed to go" Fury questioned, his militaristic gait as straight as always.

Peter nodded, his cheeks reddening as he though about the Danvers woman. Did Fury know what would happen? Surely not.

He idly realised that he never got her name. Was her name even Danvers in the first place?

"Good, I have another mission for you" Fury pointed at one of the screen, "That woman there is a... notorious criminal, and we'd like you to extract crucial information from her"

Peter looked at the screen, and managed to make out a figure dressed in a red outfit, sitting in an empty cell. They were unmoving, and Peter couldn't really make out their face.

Fury watched as the boy peered at the screens. He intentionally missed out the part where he explained that said woman was a Mutant Terrorist, and had a special liking for the younger sort. It's not like he was lying, he was simply withholding some of the truth.

"W-Why me? I don't know how to interrogate someone!" Peter complained, not fond of speaking with a criminal.

"As a young and innocent-looking child, we predict that she'll reveal more information to you. It's our best course of action, in order to gain important intel" Fury explained, bull-shitting straight through his teeth.

Fury handed him a sheet of paper, which had various questions printed on it. It was just a useless prop, to further the made-up scenario.

"This will help you out, when you go face-to-face with her" 

"I have to get in there!" Peter cried out, gesturing to the cell in a mix of fear and shock.

Fury nodded stoically.

"We need her to see your face, for maximum effect"

Peter bit his lip in worry. Getting into a small cell with a criminal was not a good idea, but it was a mission given to him straight from the Boss. He couldn't just refuse an order from the man, he agreed to this whole Agent of SHIELD thing.

"Will it be safe?" Peter asked nervously, his tone becoming low.

"Of course. We have a surveillance team watching her every move, and we'll intervene if you're in any danger" Fury stated calmly.

Peter mulled over the thought, before deciding to accept. He would make it a quick job, and be out of there as soon as possible. Hopefully, the Interrogation would go smoothly.

"A-Alright, I'll do it" Peter stammered, trying to put on a brave face.

"Excellent, it's down the stairs, Cell 13" Fury informed, the barest of smiles forming on his face.

Peter nodded, and headed through the door, following Fury's directions till he was standing in front of a thick, metal door. He felt a slight trepidation, as the door beeped, before automatically opening to allow him entry.

Taking a deep breath, Peter stepped into the cell, clinging onto the sheet of paper like a lifeline.

Fury observed on-screen, as Parker entered into frame. If all went well, he'd have a powerful mutant on his side by the end of the day. Hopefully, the kid didn't get too upset over it.

The man promptly left, the surveillance team already given their orders beforehand. For now, he was free as a bird.

Oh? What was that?

Was that the sound of his bed calling him to it's embrace?

Fury giggled under his breath.

Now, it was time for a little nap.

-

Peter heard the heavy door slam behind him, and he was locked in here with the woman. Now, if only his legs would stop trembling, that would be great.

The large lightbulbs illuminated everything, yet the criminal still seemed to sit in her own aura of darkness. It masked her face, her features hidden behind a visage of shadows, making it impossible to see her face.

The boy ignored the buzzing of his spider-sense, a slight tingle generating in the back of his head. It was a criminal, of course she was dangerous. 

Peter looked up, and saw cameras watching him, he was safe. He was safe. Now, he just needed to get these questions out of the way, and he was out of here.

His eyes glanced over her, and he couldn't help but notice the woman's odd choice of clothing. 

Black leather pants clung tightly to her legs, leading down to black boots. That was normal enough, but her torso seemed to be covered by a weird red outfit. It was like a corset, that cut-off midway up her breasts, so that she was showing a generous amount of cleavage. 

Laying next to her on the bench was a weird U-shaped... thing? Peter didn't know what it was, but given it was the same red shade as her outfit, he guessed it was some sort of headband or something.

Her auburn hair draped over her face, as she hung her head low, but Peter could still see something dark clamped around her neck. It looked like some sort of bulky collar, and he hoped it was some sort of security, and not part of her weird costume.

And then she raised her head, and looked straight at him.

As attractive as she was, Peter couldn't look anywhere but her eyes. The blue orbs stared directly at him, and Peter could see the insanity hidden behind them, begging to he let free. He gulped, his throat going dry, as the woman refused to break eye contact.

And then she smiled, and oh what a horrible smile it was. Peter shivered.

Her red lipstick-covered lips parted wide, her pearly-white teeth showing as she grinned widely. It was a demented smile, and Peter hated it. Yet, he was so frozen in fear, he couldn't look anywhere other than her psychotic visage.

"...Hello there. What's your name?" The woman's voice was eerie and low, as she addressed him similar to how you would speak to a child.

"My name's Wanda. It's nice to meet you" She carried on, and from that moment on, Peter was convinced she was crazy.

Spider-sense was now ringing out loudly in the back of his head, like an insufferable bell. His instincts joined in, pleading for him to run for his life, but he ignored it once more.

He had a job to do.

He looked down at the sheet, and even though he couldn't see her, he could still feel her eyes fixed straight on him. It was the look of a predator, eyeing up it's next meal.

The sheet said he should introduce himself, to try and build a rapport with the criminal. He wasn't happy about giving his name to this woman, but he did so anyway.

"I-I'm P-Peter" He awkwardly stated, hating the fact that her smile got even wider, threatening to split apart her cheeks.

He watched terrified, as her bottom lip trembled, almost as if she were quivering with excitement. The red shade of her lipstick reminded him of blood.

"That's a nice name, Peter. Would you like to sit down, Peter?" Wanda asked eerily, saying his name with great emphasis and enthusiasm. She shuffled to the side slightly, to offer him a seat.

Peter looked at the bench, and decided to seat himself as far away from her as possible. As he sat on the very edge of the uncomfortable metal, he felt her body turn to keep him her sights.

"Why are you here, Peter?" Wanda inquired, her head tilting as her demented eyes didn't leave his face, the woman not even blinking.

"I-I'm- I-I- I'm here t-to int-interrogate you" Peter stammered, starting to really panic now at her gaze. 

Wanda said nothing, but again her bottom lip trembled as if she were laughing. Throughout everything, her wide smile didn't falter, as if it were glued to her face.

Peter glanced down at the sheet, his hand clenched tight around the paper, as he read out the first question.

"W-What were y-your plans, w-when you f-f-fought the... He-Hellfire Club?" Peter asked, not understanding the question at all.

"I don't know, Peter. I was just following orders, like you are" Wanda told him, her eyes burning a hole in him.

Great. That told him almost nothing. This was going to be a long Interrogation. Of all the people on this ship, why did he have to do this?

He looked down at the next question, but before he could speak, she interrupted.

"Do you like older women, Peter?" Wanda asked a question of her own, her smiling face impossible to read.

Peter blushed, his mind immediately thinking of all the women he had had sex with. All of them were older than him, by a large margin.

"I-I, uh-" 

Like a pouncing feline, Wanda took advantage off his state to leap right at him. Caught off guard, Peter saw her rush at him, and then felt a weight on his thighs.

She was on his lap!

Wanda straddled the boy, closing the distance almost instantly. She was almost giddy with excitement, and couldn't hold herself back from jumping at him. She knew that he liked it as well, they always did. 

Peter felt her soft butt sit on his thighs, her knees on either side of him. Her red torso was all he could see, the larger woman dwarfing him, as he was trapped against the wall.

His nostrils were filled with a sickly sweet perfume, that made his nose hurt. The sickening aroma was so potent, that it was almost visible in the air. He hated it. He detested it.

This was not a position he wanted to be in!

"Do you like older women, Peter?" Wanda repeated, her voice sounding breathless and desperate.

Her smile had disappeared, and was replaced with heavy breathing. He could practically feel her breaths on his skin, feeling disgusted by the notion.

Her eyes still didn't blink though, staring at him with a barely contained insanity. Her pupils darted over his features, flickering around restlessly as she observed him with a predatory hunger.

She leaned her head down, putting it close to his. Peter flinched away, and tried to turn his head to get away from her.

With blinding speed, Wanda reached out and grabbed his chin. She gently pushed his head back to face her. The move would have been affectionate, if her fingers weren't as cold as ice.

She pressed her face against his, her nose digging into his cheek. She inhaled deeply, and for the first time since he entered, the woman shut her eyes, as if his scent was pure ecstasy.

Peter didn't like that. 

"I-I-I think I should go" Peter desperately cried out, begging for SHIELD to do something. He was in danger here!

Wanda reared her head back, so he could see her face in all it's maniacal glory. Adorned by a horrifying smile, the woman leered at him scarily, and for that one moment Peter truly felt fear like he had never felt before.

He let out an involuntary squeak. His heart was racing, his body begging him to do something, anything. But he was frozen in fear, the sinister woman akin to that of an asylum patient, straight from a horror movie.

Both of them recognized SHIELD's lack of involvement. Peter praying that they would intervene, whereas Wanda was hoping for the opposite. 

"You can't leave now, Peter. We're just getting started" Wanda whispered to him, bringing her glacial hands to rest on his shoulders.

Even through his shirt, Peter could feel her chill, and wondered how she wasn't feeling cold at all.

He briefly played with the idea that she was not human, as if she was some sort of... Mutant, but quickly dismissed that. He had bigger things to worry about.

Most notably, her incoming lips.

Wanda shut her eyes, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Her bright red lips were pursed, and were aimed directly at his mouth. She was acting as if this was some sort of sensual encounter, but Peter was far from pleased with her attempt.

He really didn't want the crazy woman to kiss him, and so in a desperate motion, he grabbed onto her shoulders and pushed hard.

He had saved himself by millimetres, her lips almost brushing against his, before she was flung back. The force of his shove was pure spider-strength, and Wanda's state displayed that. She had been blown off his lap, landing on the floor with a thud.

For the slightest moment, surprise flashed over her features, before being replaced by her usual unyielding grin. 

SHIELD were a whole bag of surprises it seemed. They had sent a young boy with powers, in an enclosed cell with her! It was like a dream come true! 

If he was a mutant, then that was even better! Giddily, she thought up fantasies about taking him back to the Brotherhood, and showing off her new husband to her father, Magneto.

Leveling her eyes at the afraid boy, she prepared to pounce at him again, willing to wrestle with him to come out on top. She didn't mind, she liked it when they struggled.

And then, the oddest thing happened.

The collar around her neck, the heavy metal collar, simply detached and fell to the ground. 

The same collar that was inhibiting her powers all this time, was now a useless piece of metal on the floor. 

Wanda shivered in excitement, feeling the familiar rush of energy surge through her veins. It was like a geyser of strength, filling her to the brim with it's immense power. She could feel it at her fingertips, waiting to be called upon, to do all her bidding.

Up in the surveillance room, one of the Agents took her finger off of a button. The same button that removed the power-inhibiting collars. 

They were just following orders, directly from Fury himself. And in return, they got a free show.

Peter didn't know why the collar fell to the floor, which only made him more afraid. He had initially though the collar was for security, but with it on the floor, Wanda now was free of any restrictions. 

The threat of danger was now higher than ever, and Peter knew it. His spider-sense was going ballistic, he needed to get out of here!

He eyed the door, behind Wanda, and planned to leap for it as fast as he could. He was fast, he could make it.

Peter shot forward like a cannon, tearing through the air with blistering speed. He was far from slow, and they way he sliced through the cold room was a testament to his vast abilities.

Then, he stopped. 

He froze... in mid-air.

Looking down, he realised he was not touching the ground anymore. A pulsating red energy was enveloped around his entire body, trapping him with no escape. He couldn't move his limbs, no matter how hard he pushed, they wouldn't budge a single inch.

This- this went against the laws of physics! 

How was he floating? Why was he floating? Why isn't he falling? What's going on? Why isn't anybody helping me? What's happ-

Peter shifted his head, the only part of his body that he could move, and looked at the insane woman. It couldn't be.

Cast around her hands, was the same glowing scarlet energy, currently holding him hostage. 

Peter understood why she wore that odd red outfit now. She wasn't just an ordinary criminal. She was a supervillain, and had powers just like him.

He had never felt more fear in his life, when Wanda stood up and stalked right in front of him. Her eyes, her rabid blue eyes, were staring at him, ogling him, like a predator that had just found it's prey.

Being held mid-air had Peter face-to-face with the woman, and so when she approached he couldn't look away from her hungry gaze.

Again, she leaned in with her blood-red lips, and this time Peter was truly helpless. Unlike before, she didn't take the gentle route, and instead grabbed him by the head, and mashed their lips together.

Peter's eyes widened, her icicle-like fingers combing through his hair as she forcefully made out with him. She had her eyes closed, to enjoy the moment fully as she captured his smaller lips with hers.

She turned her head, tilting it at different angles as she kissed him, as if she were trying to emulate a passionate couple. If only one could see the sheer trepidation in Peter's honey-brown eyes.

She bit his bottom lip, not enough to make him bleed, but enough to make him uncomfortable. She pulled back, with his lip still between her teeth, and after gaining the slightest bit of distance, she let it go.

With their faces millimetres away, Peter could feel her hot breath against his own mouth. Her eyes were lidded with arousal, and her breathing was irregular, indicating her excitement.

But he hated it! He hated it! Why wasn't anyone helping him?!

Wanda slipped her tongue out, and poked softly at his lips. He tried his best to keep them shut, but he wasn't in control of his body, so it was a futile effort.

Parting his small, pink lips, Wanda snaked her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she explored his insides. His tongue was free to move, and Peter attempted to keep it away from her, but she was far more dominant than the petite boy.

She wrestled with his tongue, establishing oral dominance, as her larger appendage did whatever it wanted. Pulling his head into her, she tried to deepen the kiss even more, their faces pressed against each other tightly.

Soon, she had to pull back for air, she was only human after all. Both of their faces were red, but only one seemed to be enjoying it. 

Her red lipstick had made a mess of Peter's mouth. Her vigorous kissing had smeared it all over his lips messily, a clear indication that his mouth had been assaulted.

Wanda smiled at the marks. They showed her claim over the boy, and she did it to every little boy she preyed on. 

She wasn't done with his face though. He had such pretty, pale skin. Wanda wanted to spread her lipstick all over him, painting him with red. Red was the color of love, after all.

She pressed a kiss to his upper cheekbone, right below his eye. He winced as she did so, and instinctively shut his eye, but Wanda was already moving. 

She pressed kisses down his cheek, keeping a gentle caress of his head, to run her fingers through his soft locks of hair.

Peter didn't complain. It was better than having his mouth violated. That didn't make him feel any better though, her horrid lips making his stomach churn with discomfort.

He didn't like the fact that this woman was being so affectionate with him, or trying to. Peter's Mommy was already dangerous enough, he didn't need this psychopath trying to be all lovey dovey with him now!

She reached his jaw, after leaving a red imprint of her lips all over one side of his face. His beautiful jaw, covered in the slightest layer of baby fat.

She laid chaste kisses along jawline, moving up along it, as she marvelled at his non-existent facial hair. Little boys didn't need anything on their face, apart from her lips. She always preferred the prepubescent boys, the ones that looked like they didn't have a single manly bone in their body. 

Peter was a prime example.

Reaching his ear, she playfully stuck her tongue out, and gave him a lick.

Peter recoiled in disgust, as he heard her wet tongue directly in his ear. If he could move his head he would, but unfortunately he could only endure the suffering.

He let out a quiet whimper, as he felt teeth clamp down on his ear, Wanda biting the outer edge of his ear, in a manner she obviously thought was sensual. 

She pulled her head back, satisfied at having painted half his face with red splotches and lipstick marks.

Gently pulling his head to one side, she bared his soft little neck for her mouth to enjoy. 

Peter let out a gasp, feeling the tongue across his sensitive neck. Wanda licked at it, before kissing all over. Pressing her lips firmly against his skin, she began to suck hard on his neck.

Wanda had noticed the massive hickey on one side of his neck, she didn't like that. Someone else's mark was on her boy. She had to take him back, show that she was the one in charge. So, she focused on giving him a love bite of her own, on the other side of his neck.

She softly bit down, hearing him whimper, as she stimulated his neck. His neck felt like it was on fire, the heat spreading to his face, making him go red. 

Wanda pulled away, to inspect her work. There was another smaller hickey on his neck now, but she knew that size didn't matter. 

Someone like her didn't care about size, as all the lengths she handled were always... child-sized.

And after the long foreplay session, where Peter's face and neck were now plastered with the signs of her love, she decided it was time to see his size.

She floated upwards, and let herself drift backwards to gain some distance. A swipe of her fingers had Peter hovering straight, his body standing stiff like a mannequin.

Wanda accumulated the power, before swinging her hand through the air, the psionic energy moving to carry out her bidding.

Peter's clothes practically exploded. They were torn from his body in all directions, every piece of it ending up as little shreds. It was instantaneous, and before Peter knew it, he was naked. 

The cold hit him instantly, the icy air groping his body mercilessly. The shivers racked his spine, the meager fat and muscle failing to protect him from the frigid temperature.

His face scrunched up in worry, as he had no way to cover his private part. He was just dangling free, in front of this very dangerous woman.

Wanda's jaw dropped slightly, as she took in the sight before her. Out of the dozens of boys she had made love with, Peter was by far the cutest.

His thin body didn't have an ounce of muscle, pale skin completely unmarred. Delicate pink nipples sat atop his little boy tits, and Wanda immediately made plans to play with his little nubs. A soft baby cock hung between his legs, and despite his tiny size, Wanda was enamoured in it's beauty. 

He was just so petite and fragile, that he made her want to shower him with love. She wanted to have slow, passionate sex with him, but at the same time, she wanted to fuck him hard until he screamed her name.

Peter Parker was perfect. 

And as long as he was in this cell, he was hers. All hers.

She conjured a tentacle out to jostle his flaccid penis, hoping to get an erection out of him. 

Peter winced, feeling the energy rub him down there, but he didn't feel aroused at all. Having a lukewarm bolt of energy tickling your cock isn't the most pleasing thing, and Peter found the experience to be more uncomfortable than exciting.

Wanda noted this down for later use. Her powers weren't very sexually exciting, but she was. She decided to show him what all boys wanted to see, something she knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

Still levitating, Wanda used her powers to shuffle out of her clothes. The magical tentacles obediently followed her commands, undressing her in an orderly fashion. 

Her top was undone, and lifted over her head. Her tight leather pants were peeled off her legs, coming off as well as her boots. Wanda didn't wear underwear, so after getting rid of the surface clothes, she was naked.

They were discarded to the floor, as she tilted Peter's head up to admire her body. 

Just like her face, Wanda's body was incredibly attractive, something she was quite proud of. Her large breasts were big enough to catch eyes, but they only had the slightest amount of sag. In a way, that made them more appealing, made them seem more natural.

Her ass, while not as big, was still perky and round. It had some meat on it, and would always jiggle at a touch. 

She looked down at her pussy disappointedly. Her capture had been unexpected, so she was actually unshaven, and had a bush growing out. If she had known she'd be doing this with Peter, she'd have shaved in preparation.

Alas, it seemed that her sexy body was doing the trick. Peter literally couldn't look away, and when presented with such a stunning view, his body knew how to react in only one way.

Slowly, his cock began to stiffen, till it was fully hard, and sticking out straight. It twitched up and down, against his own will. The erection had revealed his perfect little balls, dangling below his crotch, filled with his hot and sticky cum, waiting to be shot out.

Wanda cooed in delight, vibrating with excitement. She knew he wanted this. As much as they screamed and refused, they always got hard, they were always horny for her.

Peter stared at his cock in betrayal. His body's natural reaction had made the woman ecstatic, he could see it in her eyes. The delusional villain was obviously under false assumptions, he didn't want this!

At least she wasn't giving him the unblinking eyes and horrifying smile like before. He would much prefer a giddy and aroused criminal, over a possibly demonic one.

Wanda floated towards him, pressing her body against his. She smiled at his warmth, loving the feel of his young boyish body against hers. 

Peter's eyes threatened to rain tears, but he held it in as best as he could. His bottom lip trembled, fear rising up within him every time she moved. 

He was tired of this demented game. He just wanted to go. His eyes flickered to the door yet again. No one. He was alone with her.

He had no choice but to act out this terrifying scene, and let her have her way with him. 

Peter felt nipples pressing against his chest, the woman squishing her body against his. He didn't look at her face, even though it was right in front of him. He couldn't bear to see those eyes, those deranged eyes, staring at him as if he were her next meal.

Wanda's hand crept in between his legs, searching for it's target. Her fingers clenched around his ballsack, and she gave him a teasing squeeze.

Peter squealed, as the woman used a lot more force than was necessary. His balls ached, and thankfully she withdrew her fingers from it immediately. Fighting back another round of tears, Peter risked speaking up.

"P-p-please. I-I just wanna go" Peter begged, his voice sounding tiny.

Wanda's face didn't even twitch at his pleading tone, her smile didn't waver, her eyes didn't flicker. This wasn't the first time she had heard begging.

Some of her little cuties were unaware of her love for them, they wanted to leave, so they begged. But she knew best. She could take care of them, and only she could love them. 

Hence, Peter's begging was promptly ignored.

Wanda levitated down, so that her face was opposite his flat chest. His pink nipples stuck out, and she couldn't resist tasting them. 

Peter winced, as her tongue lapped over his nub. She pressed her lips to it, and began to suck and lick at his nipple. The heat running over his chest spread to his groin, Peter involuntarily twitching. 

A red lipstick mark painted itself around Peter's nipple, and Wanda couldn't help but bite down playfully. Gripping his small nub between her teeth, she pulled backwards, making him cry out. 

Fortunately for Peter, she didn't torment his chest any further, and moved her head away. Though he didn't like the fact, that she was falling further down.

Floating through the air, Wanda descended through the air, till her feet were on the ground. With Peter still frozen in mid-air, his cock was conveniently placed before her face.

The mutant grabbed onto his ankles and spread him wide; his beautiful cock revealed itself, his tiny ballsack drooping below it.

She held tightly onto his outer thighs, as she pulled herself in between his legs.

There was barely any distance between them, she was so close Peter could feel her hot breath on his shaft. He knew exactly what was coming, and prayed that she didn't bite, as she had been doing before.

Pursing her lips, Wanda laid a chaste kiss against his tip. The heat of his cock was invigorating, the warmth filling her icy cold body.

Sticking her tongue out, she ran it along his shaft, as if she were licking a lollipop. Her eyes closed, as she got her first taste of Peter's little willy, and she loved it. 

Peter too, was feeling the effects of her licking. The pleasure running through him was undeniable, and despite his fear, he wanted her to carry on.

Wanda sealed her lips around his tip, sucking hard on his little knob. Her tongue slithered rapidly over the skin, poking at his slit teasingly. She flicked her eyes up at the boy, and saw his mouth open. With his eyes shut also, Wanda recognized with great joy his look of pleasure.

She threw her head forward, making all 3 inches of his cock vanish behind her red-painted lips. Peter let out a gasp of surprise, opening his eyes to see Wanda take all of his length inside her.

She kept her lips pressed hard against his pubes, keeping his entire shaft inside her. It wasn't much, and barely reached the back of her throat. His tiny girth made it feel like there was a finger in her mouth, but it wasn't anything new to her.

Wanda let her tongue run wild, slobbering all over his peepee. She coated his cock with her saliva, gorging on it hungrily. The taste was addicting, and she could almost feel her eyes roll up to the back of head, as her body throbbed with excitement.

Getting a firm grip on his thighs, Wanda began to bob her head up and down, starting off at a rapid pace. She knew exactly what she was doing, given that she had sucked off many children in the past.

Her lips were clenched tightly around his shaft, providing a tight suction that gripped on to him eagerly. With every thrust, her tongue ran over his cock, making it wetter and wetter. By now, his entire length was shining with spit, serving as lubrication. 

Peter couldn't stop the quiet moans slipping past his lips. The pleasure was too great; as scary as the woman was, she definitely knew how to give good oral.

The heat of her mouth travelled from his cock through to his entire body. He was slightly ashamed to say that he enjoyed the sound of her sucking, the wet slurping and humming sounding incredibly lewd.

Wanda could tell he was enjoying it, and felt giddy at the thought of him warming up to her. He was such a cute boy, if she had the choice she would have fucked him from the moment he could speak!

She slid her mouth off his cock, panting as she looked at his stained willy. Her lipstick had rubbed off all over his dick, leaving red marks smudged over his shaft, an erotic sight.

Her hand shot out to slap Peter's cock, and as he let out a gasp, she watched it wobble. Wanda smiled, now it was time for him to repay the favor.

Peter tensed, the energy around him writhing, before he was shot through the air. His vision blurred, and suddenly he had a bird's eye view of the room, looking down at Wanda.

He was on the ceiling? 

He could feel the cold metal against his skin, and heard the buzzing of electronics. Again, he had no control over his body, the red energy keeping him flat against the roof.

The thought of being in this perilous situation, held up only by her powers, made his heart race with anxiety. 

The logical side of him must have been shut down by his fear, since it would have been simple enough to land using his powers. The helplessness he was facing though, made him forget he even had abilities.

Wanda ascended to the roof, her body twisting through the air, as if gravity did not exist. She slowly landed on top of him, hanging upside down.

Her knees rested on either side of his head, putting her crotch directly in his face. The rest of her body was hung upside down, her hair falling down to it's full length. 

Peter was clueless as to why she did this. It would have been so much easier to do this on the ground, yet she insisted on being eccentric. 

His view of the ground was blocked, as his vision was filled by her crotch and her torso. Atop her dripping wet pussy, was a hairy bush.

This was the second woman today that had hairy pubes. Unlike the Danvers woman, who had a neat, trimmed bush; Wanda had messy, uncontrolled hairs. 

Shaving wasn't exactly high up on her priority list, not when she was one of the World's most dangerous Mutant Terrorists. 

Peter's distaste would have to be ignored, when he ate her out. It's not like he had a choice anyway.

She thrust her crotch upwards against his mouth, urging him to taste her. In this position, he couldn't really refuse.

He tentatively licked her, his mouth filling with her juices. It wasn't a bad taste, but he had already become acclimated to pussy juices, so it was nothing new for him.

He slowly licked her up and down, his tongue lapping at her outer lips. Her enjoyment didn't go unnoticed, and Peter decided it was better to keep her happy, or else she might do that weirdo smile again.

His body felt weird, being pressed against the ceiling. Not having a good line of sight only aided to make him dizzier. It made his head hurt, and his stomach feel funny, but he had no time to ponder this as Wanda leaned forwards.

Overtaken by lust, Wanda let her body flop down. It had been a while since she had been licked down there, and unlike the rest, Peter seemed to have an idea of what he was doing!

The blood was starting to rush to her head though, so she had to alter her unusual position. Using her powers, she lifted her torso up so that it was horizontal, just like Peter. Her hands clamped onto the ceiling, keeping herself stuck there with her psionic energy.

Her action had caused her body to cover Peter's head fully. All he could see was the skin of her abdomen, pressing down on his face.

Annoyingly, her bush was now pressed into his nose. He had already dealt with this previously, but with Wanda's messier pubes, it was even more irritating.

He attempted to shift his head out of the way, but found it was frozen in place. The only thing he could move was his mouth and tongue, and so he had no way to get relief. 

Trying his best to ignore the itchy hairs, Peter decided to try and lick her as best as he could, to get this over with.

His tongue darted inside of her folds, digging in as far as he could. Wanda gasped, the sudden penetration catching her by surprise, but she didn't complain.

The sweet taste of her insides made Peter's tongue burst with flavour, but he didn't register it as he carried on licking. 

He remembered that a certain spot made woman go crazy, and so he sought it out. 

Finding her clit, Peter began to lap at it quickly, feeling the hard nub on his tongue. He felt Wanda's crotch push harder down, to the point where his lips were pressed against her lips. 

The woman's pleasure was audible, her gasps and moans filling the air. Wanda had no idea he was this good!

The naughty boy must have done this before, seeing as he had found her clit easily. She wondered just how many other woman had defiled Peter before she could.

As good as it felt, Wanda didn't want to cum just yet. She wanted to orgasm simultaneously with him, in a more comfortable position than this. That meant she would have to delay her orgasm, but the end result would be so much better.

Before she could reach her limit, she reluctantly flew away, hovering in the air as she didn't trust her legs to hold her up. 

Relief coursed through Peter. Her hairy bush was finally out of his face! He wrinkled his nose, able to inhale through his nostrils, now that she had moved away. 

The sounds she had made, made it seem like she was going to release her juices, but she had moved away before she could do it. Peter wondered why, didn't women like it when that happened?

Either way, it seemed like he was getting down from here. The red energy pulled him off the cold ceiling, and deposited him slowly on a bench. It still kept a tight grip on him though, not letting him move on his own accord.

He watched as Wanda descended, her feet touching the ground, as she stared at him intently. Thankfully, her demented smile was gone, and she was now looking at him with a panting grin. The expression made her look less like a maniacal serial killer, and more like a sexual predator. 

Not the best of trades, but he would take it.

He felt his ankles buzz, before his legs were pulled up into the air. He still wasn't used to being controlled like that, and so he let out a gasp of surprise. 

His back and head were resting flat on the bench, with his butt sticking off the edge. His legs were lifted high and wide into the air, exposing his private parts. Peter blushed, at having everything on display.

Wanda got on her knees, directly in between his legs. Her face was inches away from his butt, but Peter was unable to lift his head and see.

The horny woman eyed up his asshole with delight. The little, pink hole was calling her name, and Wanda could feel her tongue throbbing to taste it.

She leaned her head down, till Peter could feel her breath on his butt. He worriedly wondered what she was about to do, but already had an idea of what was happening. All he could hope for was that she was gentle with his butt. 

Wanda raised both her hands to his outer thighs, and rubbed his soft skin gently. Her fingers tightened around his flesh, and she got a good grip on him before starting.

Her pursed lips moved forwards, and pressed against one of his ass cheeks firmly. She held it there for a few seconds, before pulling away. Printed clearly on his butt, was a bright red lipstick mark, signifying her claim.

She had already covered him in so much of her makeup, that by the end of the day, he'd look as if he were attacked by a group of horny prostitutes!

She moved again, opening her mouth slightly, and pressing her lips around his anus. The red paint circled his entrance perfectly, and Wanda cooed in delight. 

The excitement she had felt sucking his cock was nothing compared to her eagerness now. His cute, little butt was just so tempting, it was making her wild!

She stuck her tongue out, and from the bottom of his crack to the underside of his balls, she licked. She didn't miss the little whimper from Peter, and grinned mischievously. 

Her tongue lapped at his hole, Wanda licking at it like a lollipop. There was a faint flowery taste, and she wondered what he would taste like inside. But instead of rushing, she would take her time.

She circled his rim, listening to his gorgeous whimpers. They were like music to her ears, and turned her on even more. 

Every lick spread more of her saliva over his hole, lubing him up in preparation. It was practically shining now, and Wanda deemed him ready to take it. 

Sealing her lips around his asshole, she teased it with her tongue. Then, she slowly pushed, working her tongue into his anus gently. 

His tight hole parted, the muscles stretching as she eased her way in. Curling up her tongue, she pushed until she was all the way inside, until she couldn't go any deeper.

The boy winced, feeling his sphincter getting opened up. Natasha had licked at his butthole before, but she had never gone inside it!

The only person to go inside his butt was Hill, and that didn't end well. 

Fortunately, her tongue was smaller than Hill's fingers. Also, the heat and wetness took away some of the pain. That didn't mean it was perfectly okay though, it was simply bearable.

Wanda dug her tongue around his ass, eager to taste as much as she could. There was already a musky flavour on her tastebuds, and the more she explored his heat, the stronger it got.

With her face pressed into his ass, her nose was buried into his ballsack. She eagerly inhaled, sniffing his sweaty little balls. His scrotum was so beautiful, and Wanda couldn't help nuzzling it with her nose.

Peter felt the inhale and exhale against his balls, as well as the hot tongue inside his butt. The feeling wasn't pleasant, more overwhelming. He was surprised to find that he wasn't in as much pain as he thought he would be. Her tongue was very gentle, and apart from the soreness in his anal muscles, there wasn't much pain at all.

She didn't want to end it there though, she had powers, she would use them.

Two glowing red hands formed next to Peter's chest, and landed on his torso. He gasped in surprise, but oddly enough the energy was warm, much to his appreciation.

The faux palms caressed his upper chest, slowly rubbing up and down. Fingers found Peter's nipples, and they teased his pink nubs gently. 

It wasn't a bad feeling. The stimulation to his chest made his body heat up, and it was slow enough that it didn't overwhelm him. As weird as it was having two floating hands touch his nipples, he found himself uncaring, instead focusing on his growing pleasure.

Wanda could practically sense his enjoyment, and it made her bloom with joy to see him finally relaxed under her touch. She knew he would stop struggling eventually, the pleasure she gave boys always had them succumbing to her in the end. 

She was like a witch, always making people bend to her will. Peter was no different. Superpowers or not, he was just like every other boy.

Seeing his cock twitch out of the corner of her eye, Wanda decided to pay it some attention.

One of her hands left his thigh, and wrapped around his shaft. The hot member tensed in surprise, Peter letting out a tiny breath, before accepting it.

She jerked him up and down, starting off at a moderate pace. From base to tip, her fingers clenched around his girth, bringing him even greater pleasure. 

All the while she carried on tonguing his asshole, and nuzzling his balls; her energy hands still playing with his nipples on their own free will.

Peter's breaths came heavier and heavier, his body burning with passion. Wanda's cold fingers made him shiver, but his cock felt so good, he didn't even care. 

The hornier he got, the more content he was with her actions. The tongue licking inside of his ass didn't feel so odd anymore, and he reveled in the feeling, giving in to the pleasure. 

Wanda's palm was moving faster now, rubbing his cock with great speed. It blurred over his shaft, her saliva acting as the slightest bit of lube.

The rapid pace made him feel incredible, and Peter could feel himself reaching the edge. The stimulation all over his body was too much, and his voice got louder and louder, until he was letting out moans of delight. 

He was going to cum!

Wanda noticed his change in behaviour. The previously terrified boy was now wrapped around her finger, moaning for her as she pleased him. 

It was obvious he was going to cum, but Wanda didn't want that. She still had one more thing in mind.

Just as he was seconds away from orgasming, Wanda swiftly moved. The red hands disappeared, and she immediately removed her tongue from his ass, releasing his cock in the process.

A string of energy lashed out from her finger, coiling around the base of his cock tightly. It squeezed hard, acting as a cock ring, to prevent him from cumming.

Peter jolted in surprise, his body actually moving as he looked down to his penis. She didn't let him cum, with the band of red constricting his cock, he physically couldn't release.

He was so close! 

Wanda waited a few long seconds, to make sure he didn't release any semen at all. Only a few drops of precum sat on his tip, which had already leaked out beforehand.

Satisfied, she released the energy, letting his cock go. 

Peter looked to her in shock, his tiny features scrunched up in sadness. On the bright side, he could move again.

It felt funny, being in control of his body again, but it was a good thing. He shuffled back, sitting down on the bench properly, now that he was no longer forced to keep his legs spread.

Wanda stood in front of him, staring him down.

"You can't cum yet Peter. You have to cum inside of me" Wanda instructed, pointing to herself happily.

She strode towards Peter, and putting her knees on either side of his lap, she straddled his thighs. Even though he could move, Peter remained in place as she did so. 

He needed to cum badly, and so he would let her do anything, as long as he got his release. 

She reached down and grabbed his shaft, aiming it towards her dripping pussy. Shifting her crotch, Wanda held herself directly above his erect penis. 

In one swift move, she dropped herself onto it, her ass slapping against his thighs. 

Both shut their eyes, both let out moans. Neither could deny the pleasure they felt, the penetration feeling like ecstasy. 

Wanda couldn't wait. She grabbed onto his shoulders, and lifted herself up and down. Not going slow, she bounced as fast as she could, eager to feel his cock inside of her.

Despite his tiny size, he still stretched her walls apart, sliding in between her pink lips smoothly. Very quickly her juices coated his shaft, making him enter her even faster.

Instinctively, Peter's hands rose to her ass. His fingers squeezed her perky cheeks, feeling it squish beneath his palms. She allowed him to do so, knowing how horny he was at the moment.

Every thrust filled the air with the slapping of their skin, breaking the silence along with their shameless moans. They simply didn't care anymore, and were both craving sweet release.

Wanda knew that Peter wouldn't last long. He was already close to cumming after her handjob, so the tight squeezing of her pussy would have him orgasming very soon. She wanted to cum with him, and so she would need to go further. As nice as it was, his minuscule cock wouldn't make her cum anytime soon.

She conjured up an energy hand, and sent it down to her wet pussy. Per her command, the red fingers began to stroke her clit rapidly, making her groan loudly. 

Her thighs squeezed around his lap, Wanda leaning forward as her legs trembled. Her hips were pounding down on him hard, smashing into his pelvis with every thrust.

Her clenching fingers shifted from his shoulders, reaching up to clasp around the back of his head. She pulled him into her cleavage, holding him there as she felt herself getting closer and closer.

Peter too, was ready to go. His forehead pressed against her skin, his quick breaths pushing hot air onto her breasts. His moans grew in volume, as he felt the pressure building up in his shaft, about to blow at any second.

The energy hand blurred rapidly over her clit, Wanda clutching Peter into her bosom as his cock hammered into her. She couldn't hold it in anymore, and neither could Peter.

With simultaneous wails, both of them orgasmed at the same.

Peter's fingers dug into the flesh of her ass, gripping it harshly as he shot his load into her. The streams of semen that had been begging for release shot into her tight walls, spraying from his urethra like a hose. Several ropes of his hot, sticky cum painted her insides, the virile semen heating her up from the inside.

Wanda immediately dispersed the energy hand, as she climaxed hard. She grinded into his cock, as her walls clenched around it. As she felt his cum fill her up, she also burst with juices, fluids leaking from her pussy. 

Her cervix was burning with heat, Peter's cum sitting inside her, unable to leak past his cock. 

Panting heavily, Wanda took a moment to catch her breath, her body shaking post-orgasm. 

The boy also took a breather, resting his head against her sweaty cleavage. His hands dropped from her ass, and hung limply at his side, as he waited for her to get off.

Moments later, she did exactly that, using her abilities to lift herself off his cock. His soft penis drooped against his pubes as it came out, and was splattered with several drops of their cum mixed together. 

The only reason she was floating, is because she didn't trust her legs to keep herself up. The skinny woman always had jittery legs after sex, and this time was no different.

She noticed cum was beginning to leak down her thighs, which she didn't like. What a massive waste.

Using her powers once more, she dug into her pussy, extracting every drop of Peter's sweet, prepubescent cum. It flowed out of her, flying through the air as she manipulated the liquid.

Raising it to her mouth, Wanda let the mixture enter her mouth. 

Immediately, she could taste the salt and bitterness of his semen, but she also recognized her own sweet ejaculate. She let the cocktail of cum rest on her tongue for a few seconds, savoring the flavour, before swallowing it all in one go.

Peter had watched the entire thing with a grimace. He couldn't imagine swallowing the stuff that came out of his penis, even though he had consumed other female's fluids. 

Now that he had finished, his lust had dropped back down to normal levels, meaning his mind wasn't clouded by sexual thoughts.

As his head cleared up, he realised how crazy this woman was at the start, and decided it would be best to exit before he got anymore ideas.

He was still able to move, and Wanda had chosen to sit down non-threateningly on the bench. He knew she was still naked, because he could see her clothes on the floor.

Peter looked at his own outfit, laying sadly in shreds. Nothing was salvageable, but there was no point staying and whining about it. He had to go!

Almost as if SHIELD had read his mind, the heavy metal door creaked open. That was all the invitation Peter needed, as he bolted for it with all his speed. 

He slipped through the small gap, and quickly rammed the door shut behind him. He heard hissing and cranking, and realised that the door had locked.

He was safe.

He had to find an Agent, and tell them what happened. The Interrogation had gone horribly wrong, but they should have known that, since they were meant to be watching on the cameras.

Peter felt uneasy, as he headed up to the surveillance room. If SHIELD could see him, why didn't they come save him? 

Fury had promised he'd be safe, but instead he had to have sex with some insane woman, that had freaky red powers.

He did feel slightly guilty for enjoying it near the end, and even shooting his stuff inside her, but he couldn't help it! His body just did that by itself!

Peter entered the room, to see the same female Agents sitting at the desks. They immediately turned to him at his arrival, staring at him intently.

It was then he realised that he was still naked, and with an eep, he rapidly covered his groin with both hands. His cheeks blushed red, as they didn't look away from him, still watching him closely.

If he had looked at them a little closer, he would have noticed their sticky fingers, and the wet patches on the crotch of their pants. 

They finally seemed to snap out of it, and did what they were ordered to do beforehand.

One of the unnamed Agents pulled out a set of clothes in his size, and held it out to him. 

Peter snatched it quickly, and started getting dressed as fast as he could. He didn't notice the women roaming his body with their eyes. None of them seemed to comment on the red splotches all over his body.

If he wasn't so muddled up, he might have wondered why they had clothes his size already prepared for him. Almost like they knew he would need them.

As soon as he was finished, he found the confidence to speak.

"T-The woman in there has powers! She has all this red stuff, that can control things, and make you float, and make hands, and stop you from moving, and she-" Peter was cut off from his fast explanation, the boy panting as he seemed to speak 100 words a second.

"We know, the interrogation doesn't matter anymore, because we found out some key intel" One of them stated, having rehearsed the lines beforehand.

Peter pointed to the screens desperately, "b-b-but didn't you see, she took my clothes, and-and... uh!" 

"We were actually dealing with a very serious emergency, which is why we couldn't monitor what was happening. At SHIELD, our Agents are equipped to deal with any problem, so we trusted you to deal with it" One of them said calmly.

Peter looked to them annoyed, a sad pout on his face. 

They hadn't even been watching?! 

Peter didn't know what to think. They said they had an emergency to deal with, and it could have been something really important for all he knows. More important than watching him.

He sighed. Some of the blame should also go to him. He was meant to interrogate her, but instead he barely got anything from her. And then after he got snatched by her powers, he couldn't get out of it.

Peter looked back up to the Agents sadly.

"Can I leave?" He asked in a small voice.

They all nodded simultaneously, and Peter headed straight for the door. He didn't even bother to look up, as he trudged through the corridors upset at himself.

His first important mission, interrogating a deadly criminal, and he had failed. And instead of trying to solve the problem himself, he just sat there and hoped someone would come save him. 

Peter felt like a failure, as he found a bench, and plopped down on it. 

He had messed things up with Natasha, and now he had messed up Director Fury's orders. At least he delivered Danver's package properly.

Great.

The only thing he contributed to SHIELD was being a delivery boy.

A thought popped into his head, and it wasn't a bad one. He would have to find the Director and ask him about it. 

But for now, he was content with just sitting on this bench.

-

Fury matched out of the shadows, waiting for Parker to leave. He only revealed himself once the boy had gone, turning to his Agents. 

"I assume everything went according to plan?" Fury inquired, his hands behind his back.

"Correct Sir. Maximoff took the bait, and forced him into intercourse" One of the women replied.

Fury looked to the screen, seeing the naked woman not doing anything. It was time to repeat his offer to her.

If everything went well, then the Mutant would be rapt with the thought of Parker, and give in to his demand easily.

Storming into the cell, he first looked down at the clothes littered on the floor, along with Parker's fake helpsheet, before eyeing the woman up.

The power-dampening collar was still abandoned on the ground, so Fury was in a very dangerous situation, as she had access to all of her numerous abilities.

But, he wasn't afraid. 

"I'm going to ask you this again" Fury spoke in a blank voice, "Join SHIELD"

Fury didn't need to be a mind-reader to know her answer. 

He watched as the woman gave him a convoluted smile.

"Where do I sign?"

-

As the sky darkened, and the clocks began to tick into the double digits, Peter found the Director standing in the middle of the Main Hub, where he usually was.

It was starting to become late, but Peter was reluctant to head back to Natasha's Quarters. Sharing a bed with the woman was not something he was looking forwards to, not after last night's events.

Hence, he needed another place to sleep.

He briefly considered knocking on She-Hulk's door, before deciding against it. The Amazon would likely reel him into sex, which was not high up on his priorities right now. 

He didn't even know if he had his own room, so no luck there.

The reason he was approaching Fury was because he had a request. As cool as the Helicarrier was, he was starting to miss home. Even if his Aunt and Uncle weren't there, he longed to see his own house again, and sleep in his own bed.

Additionally, he wasn't happy about his second female encounter of the day, with Wanda. The surveillance team that was meant to look out for him had completely failed, and Peter was taken against his will yet again.

He recalled back on his first day on the ship, where Hill had said he would be staying on the ship for weeks. He hoped that was not the case, as he didn't know if he could last that long away from home.

Fury saw the boy coming, and focused a tired eye on him.

"D-Director Fury, I've come with a request" Peter squeaked out formally, "I'd like to go home"

Fury raised an eyebrow, and Peter quickly elaborated.

"N-Not forever, I still wanna be a SHIELD Agent. But... I just miss home" 

Fury sighed, he should have expected this. 

And he did. 

The man knew the boy wouldn't last a long time on this ship. Even hardened soldiers got homesick. 

He had been waiting for the boy to approach, wondering when he'd finally give in. It seemed Peter Parker hadn't lasted a week, before wanting to go home.

Which, was no trouble at all for Fury.

The kid did help out today, with two sticky situations that Fury wouldn't have been able to solve otherwise. He deserved some rest. 

After all, all that sex surely can't be healthy for a 9 year old. 

It was foolish to think that Fury didn't know what Peter got up to. He knew that Natasha had taken a liking to the boy, and it didn't take a genius to guess why a middle-aged woman had such an interest in a young boy.

The relationship may not be public, but it wasn't hard to tell what went on in their interactions. 

Additionally, Fury could only guess how many other women on this ship were infatuated with the kid. Parker could have infected his entire female roster by now, with his boyish charms.

"I understand, and I accept" Fury stoically replied, "There's a helicopter waiting for you on the surface, they'll take you where you want to go. And you know what kid, take a break. You've worked hard over the last few days, so have some time off"

The surprise on Peter's face was poorly hidden. He didn't think it would be that easy. He got more than what he wanted in the first place!

Then, Fury pulled something out of his black trenchcoat, and handed it to Peter.

A phone?

"I assume someone of your age does not have a communication device yet, so I've obtained for you a specially optimized phone, with numerous built-in programs to aid you" 

Peter eyed the sleek, black smartphone in awe. This must have been so expensive! This was the the type of phone he could only dream of having, since Aunt May and Uncle Ben weren't exactly the richest folks around.

He inspected it in his hand, it was massive! And he couldn't wait to figure out all the special things SHIELD had installed on it!

Fury didn't have the heart to tell him it was just a regular smartphone, bought from a regular shop.

"Maintain that device at all times, you never know when we'll need you" Fury ordered, "And take your suit when you leave, you'll need it to get home"

Peter nodded firmly, already walking off happily.

"And kid"

Peter turned around.

"Enjoy your break" 

Peter only smiled, before heading off, almost skipping in joy as he clutched his new phone. Cute.

Fury sighed, watching the boy leave. Damn kid was going to end up making him smile one day.

Too late to get rid of him though.

If he did, Fury was pretty sure he'd get attacked by all of his female agents. He didn't fancy getting battered by that Walters, the damn woman would use him as a toothpick!

-

Clad in his suit, Peter watched as the helicopter descended into New York. It was dark, but the numerous lights of the city left everything visible.

Opening the door, he leapt out into the cold, night air, immediately letting off a web line to swing his body. Grasping his phone tightly in one hand, Peter swung in the direction of home.

Entering through the window was a familiar feeling, and Peter recalled how that event had led to the night he met Natasha.

Slipping out of his suit, Peter collapsed into his bed. There was something so appealing about sleeping in your own bed, after being away for a while. 

Peter could see why, as he tugged up the comfortable sheets with a smile. Yet, he felt cold. 

Not physically cold, more like he was missing something. Or someone.

Natasha.

Peter didn't know how to feel. It was like seeing your favourite Hollywood Celebrity in a scandal. You wanted to be on their side, but at the same time you didn't.

His bond with Natasha may have went up in flames, but it was still there. He still liked her, and he was so sure that she liked him back.

Peter pondered this, as he shut his eyes.

He would reconcile with Natasha, but not now. Not today. Not tomorrow.

Now, he would enjoy his break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while because I've been running out of steam. I've been updating this story constantly, and now I'm starting to slow down. I still have much more planned, but I think I'll need a break before carrying on. I may be able to get out one more chapter, but after that I'll be going on a short hiatus to recharge my batteries.
> 
> In other news, hopefully this chapter was good. I tried making Wanda as psychotic as possible, since that actually fits with her character. Hopefully, you like the lipstick play as well, since that was something requested.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	10. Perverted Police and their Punkish Daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter before my hiatus.

A couple of days passed, and Peter did absolutely nothing. The hours were like snails, and each tick of the clock seemed to take an eternity. He hadn't considered how boring it would be on his own, and almost regretted asking Fury to go home.

He tried watching TV, reading a book, messing around with his powers; and yet he was still so unbelievably restless. None of the activities seemed to appeal to him, not even his precious phone could alleviate the boredom.

It didn't help that he was alone in the house, which wasn't the most exciting thing for a young boy like Peter. As introverted as he was, human interaction was necessary, and he couldn't just stay holed up like a hermit for the rest of his break.

So, he headed out in public, just to be surrounded by other humans. Hopefully, the vibrant city of New York would find someway to keep him entertained. 

Right?

Nope.

His plan failed, and now Peter was simply bored in public. Standing in the middle of a Shopping Mall, Peter aimlessly walked about, staring uninterested at all of the stores. He didn't have the money to actually buy anything, so he was just window shopping, with all the energy of an elderly man.

Just as he was about to leave, he heard a noise and felt his pocket vibrate. A text?

Peter pulled out his new smartphone, and held the large object with two hands. He unlocked it with curiosity, and headed over to the message app. He had never gotten a text before, or even a call, so this was a surprise. It must have been SHIELD right? Who else would have his number?

The boy squinted his eyes at the screen. He had a picture sent from... Mistress?

Having no clue who that was, Peter innocently tapped on the message, to show the picture.

He immediately let out a gasp, and clutched the phone to his chest.

Someone sent him-!

Scouring around him, it was a great relief that no one had seemed to notice his actions, or what he had just seen.

Peter shakily looked at the screen again, making sure no one else could see it. There in all it's high definition glory, was a picture of a woman's breasts; large, perky and firm.

Someone had sent him a nude.

He inspected the picture closely, but could find no clues as to who it was. The tits took up majority of the screen, and had there was no face within the frame. 

Who on Earth could this be?

Who was this mistress?

Peter tried to rack his mind to think of an answer, but couldn't fin-

"You watching porn dude?!" A feminine voice whispered harshly, from right over his shoulder.

Startled, Peter spun around with a yelp, and with his hand outstretched, he accidentally knocked over the object that the person was carrying.

As Peter's torso was doused with a fruity-smelling liquid, he realised it was a drink he had spilled over himself. It drenched his entire front, ruining his top and catching a few glances from passerbys.

The girl paused in silence, Peter joining her as they both stood mortified. 

It was him that made the first move, as he quickly closed off the picture and shoved his phone back in his pocket. The action seemed to spur the woman out of her daze, and her face immediately twisted to one of concern.

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" The girl exclaimed, moving towards him as Peter looked over her.

It was a short girl, not as short as him, but still very small for someone her age. Her frame was fairly thin, but it was hard to tell with her baggy outfit of sweatpants and a hoodie.

She was cute. Sky-blue eyes peering at him worriedly, atop small lips and a button nose. Her skin was pale, and completely unblemished. 

What stood out the most though, was her haircut. Her blonde hair was parted to one side, except one side of her head was shaved. It was an uncommon, punkish style, but the girl's tomboyish look made her look more cute than threatening.

"It- it, that's-" Peter was about to say it was fine, but looking at the bright red stain on his white sweater made him hesitate.

All thoughts of the titty picture vanished, as the girl fretted over him. She wasn't so rude as to just leave him like this. She had caused the problem, she would fix it.

"I live nearby, you can wash it there" She offered, her face an apologetic smile.

Peter didn't fancy the idea of intruding in someone's house just to wash his shirt. Even if this girl seemed harmless, stranger danger. He was quick to refuse.

"I-I'm okay. You don't have to-"

"No, no, it's fine! It'll be quick I promise" She didn't give him much of a choice, as she had already latched onto his hand and lead him away.

Peter reddened slightly at the gesture. Her hand was so soft, he didn't even protest as she escorted him away.

He was practically dragged out of the mall, attracting a few odd stares at his state. This was New York though, and people didn't care enough to even offer a second glance. Ignoring the civilians, Peter looked down awkwardly as he let the punk girl guide him.

Taken across unknown streets and through posh neighborhoods, Peter wasn't feeling very enthusiastic about the trip. He didn't belong in a place like this, nor did he recognize any of it. This was the rich area of the city, where he had no experience travelling. 

"I live there" The girl announced, pointing at a nice-looking house, "Come on"

Peter looked at the street name, as he walked past a sign. This address seemed familiar. Where had he seen it before?

He didn't have time to ponder, as he was taken straight up to her front door. She finally let go of his hand, to pull out her keys. Peter could only fidget on the spot, glancing around at the pristine garden and the immaculate paint job on the walls.

"A-Are you sure about this? I can just-" 

"We're already here now, no point leaving" The girl said, unlocking the door of her house.

She stepped in, allowing Peter entry into the hall, before shutting the door. The large, decorated area was filled with plaques and certificates, a stark contrast to the peeling wallpaper in his own house.

"MOM! YOU HERE?" She shouted carelessly, dropping her keys on a nearby shelf.

Peter heard footsteps, the clack of heels approaching them, as a figure appeared.

The boy's eyes widened.

"Ah, Gwen! I see you've brought a guest" exclaimed Captain Stacy, grinning as wide as she had ever done before.

-

Meanwhile, a certain cat burglar was hunched over a computer, the light illuminating her face.

She smiled.

After catching a glimpse of Spider-Kid's face when he was getting sucked off by that pedophile Police Captain, it was laughably easy to match the face to a name.

Peter Parker.

Recently, he had popped up on the network, and she was quick to secure his number, along with all his other personal details. She had tracked his location, and had waited until he was out in public, before sending him a picture of her tits.

It seemed he was on the move though after that event, heading into a rich neighborhood that she had visited a few times. 

Honestly, she couldn't care less. She had his location at all times, and knew she would get the opportunity to run into him again.

And when she did, she would make Peter Parker hers.

-

Peter's blood ran cold.

Now he realised why the address was so familiar. It had been the same one on the slip of paper, that the Captain had given him on that embarrassing night. 

Peter knew he had just stepped into the Lion's Den, and the Lion was looking straight at him.

Memories of that night filled his head, the boy recalling how he had been pinned in the alleyway by the older woman.

It was just his luck that he'd somehow end up in her house, after being escorted there by her daughter! The world really was funny sometimes.

Clad in formal attire, her hungry stare was laced with familiarity, since she did find out his identity on that patrol. It was a massive surprise for her, as she hadn't been expecting the boy to ever come to her home, but here he was.

"It seems we haven't met dear" The Captain lied, with a sickly sweet smile, "I'm Helen, Helen Stacy"

He could hear the falsehood in her voice immediately, and realised that she was putting on an act for her daughter. Peter decided it would be best to play along for now. If this girl, Gwen, found out what had happened between them, then she would understandably be furious. 

Gritting his teeth, he tried his best to force a polite smile, but it came out as a grimace. 

"I-I'm... Peter" The boy replied, intentionally missing out his surname.

Now, both women knew his name.

"Awww, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Helen cooed, bending over at the waist to reach his height.

All he could do was stare back nervously, shrinking under her gaze. Gwen was standing right there! Surely she wouldn't try anything in front of her daughter, right?

Luckily, said daughter came to his rescue. She hadn't noticed anything odd about their interaction, and so she nonchalantly carried on with what she was going to say.

"Mom, Peter needs to put his shirt in the wash. I, uh, I spilled juice on it by accident" Gwen explained, jerking a thumb in his direction.

Peter looked down at the drying stain, he did need to sort that out, but was loathe to be helped by someone like the Captain. He'd rather ruin the shirt and throw it away, then stay in Helen's presence any longer.

"Of course! Why don't you take it off for me Peter, and I'll throw it in the wash?" Helen asked, watching him intently with her fake smile.

"Uh-uh-um, th-that's okay. It's not a big deal" Peter squeaked out, his hands clenching nervously.

"Why Peter! Of course it is! A handsome young man like you can't have stains on their shirt. Go on, take it off" Helen insisted, her mind racing with possibilities.

Gwen turned to him with an apologetic smile. Her mother's behaviour was oddly vibrant, but she guessed that the woman was just trying to be encouraging to Peter.

"Yeah, you might as well dude. It'll be quick though" The short blonde reasoned, feeling kind of guilty at the situation she had put him in.

Pressured on both sides, Peter reluctantly gave in. Gripping the hem of his sweater, he pulled it over his head, revealing his superhero-themed t-shirt underneath. Thankfully, it was safe from the juice, so he didn't have to remove that as well.

Gwen huffed, holding in a laugh at the sight of the childish attire. It wasn't anything outlandish though; he was kid, hence he wore kiddy clothes.

Helen's outstretched hand grasped onto the sweater, pulling it from his grasp. She rushed off to throw it in the washing machine, eager to stay in his presence.

As she returned, she placed her hands on her hips, and grinned widely at him.

"The wash might be a while. Why don't you join us for lunch while you wait?" Helen invited, baiting him into her plan.

Before Peter could answer, Gwen spoke up confused.

"Huh? I thought you were gonna head to work soon?" Gwen wondered, gesturing at her formal outfit.

She seemed to be dressed for a meeting, or some important event, but Peter wasn't really knowledgeable on female clothing.

He saw that she was wearing a white button shirt, tucked into a black pencil skirt, with several of the buttons undone to reveal her cleavage. The skirt clung to her shapely legs, ending before her knees. The rest of her legs were covered in pantyhose, leading down into black high heels. 

All in all, she looked like she was dressed for business.

And yes, she did have to go to work. However, being the Captain had several benefits, and there was no chance she'd leave the building with him practically served on a plate for her. She'd rather miss her meeting, than let this opportunity slip away.

"Oh, it's nothing important, they'll be fine without me" Helen stated, internally scowling at Gwen. 

She wouldn't let her daughter get in the way of things, but she also had to make sure that Gwen never found out what she was doing. It was risky to make a move on Peter with her here, but she could hardly resist his boyish temptation.

Helen strode into the Dining Room, her heels clacking on the floor.

"Come on now, you two!" The mother yelled, grabbing the prepared food from the kitchen.

Peter didn't even get a chance to refuse, before he was already being taken into the next room. Gwen had seen fit to drag him by the wrist, even though he had no intentions of staying for lunch.

Still, it would be awkward to make a scene here. He'd seem like a whiny brat if he were to refuse, and Peter didn't want Gwen to think badly of him. 

He sighed, before taking a seat at the table. He could only hope that Gwen's presence would prevent Helen from trying anything.

A plate of food was placed in front of him, Gwen recieving hers at his side. It did look appealing, but he didn't have much of an appetite. Still, he picked up a fork, and began picking at the food, occasionally putting some in his mouth.

Opposite him, Helen sat down with a plate. The table was quite small, and so everytime he looked up, he was met with a close eyeful of her smiling face. 

Keeping his eyes focused on the plate, he tried to act normal, and not display his anxiety. Helen was the Captain of Police for a reason though, and she picked up on his nervous signals immediately.

Innocently, she picked up her fork, whilst making her move on him.

Peter's eyes widened, as he felt something brush up against his calf. He managed to hold in his gasp of surprise, as he felt it rub up and down his leg firmly.

Looking to the woman, her grin told him everything. Helen was currently stroking his leg with her high-heeled foot, whilst casually eating as well. 

He tried to pull away, but the table was too small, and her legs were long enough to reach his wherever they were. The woman's heels were hard and stiff, making the bottom of his pants rise up every time she stroked.

Then, she pulled away briefly. Slipping a pantyhose-covered foot out of her high heels, she thrust it back at Peter secretly.

Her toes ran up his leg seductively, grazing across the inside of his thigh, before it pressed down on his crotch firmly.

He inhaled sharply, and slowly looked at his lap. Her foot was resting there on top of his cock, the woman acting as if nothing was amiss. The force made him want to shut his legs, but with her intruding, he was unable to.

Peter snuck a glance to Gwen. She was still eating, completely oblivious. He was glad that the table was wood, and not glass. If she saw what was going on, who knew what the punkish girl would do?

Peter tried to focus on eating. If he finished, then he could excuse himself and get out of here. That was easier said than done though. His hands trembled as he gripped the fork tightly, swallowing down the food with little regards for the taste.

Then, Helen began to grind. Her foot pushed down on his cock, digging into it as she twisted it around. Peter held in the whimper, at the pressure on his groin. 

And even worse, he was starting to get hard. He really didn't want to, but the continuous prodding of her toes had made his member spring a tent. 

Of course, the woman smiled excitedly. His erection only made her more eager, as she began to rub her sole over his bulge.

Peter tried to finish eating as quickly as he could. Her foot had his thighs trembling though, and he could barely control his breathing. 

He was almost done!

The woman was poking his balls now, curiously fondling them with her toes. She licked her lips with desire, but knew she would have to wait for the right time.

Helen could tell what he was doing, and watched as he shoveled food in his mouth, in an attempt to finish quickly. 

No matter. Wherever he went, she would follow.

Peter's fork dropped to his empty plate, his stomach full.

"I-I'm gonna wash my plate!" Peter hurriedly announced, before making to stand up.

Helen let her foot drop, slipping it back into her high heels, as she watched him get up. He held the plate at his hip, to cover his erection from Gwen, and rushed off to the sink quickly. 

She watched him reach up to the sink, the short boy having to stand on his tip toes to grab the taps. He seemed to be rushing through the process, in order to escape the horny milf.

A quick glance at Gwen's plate told her that it would be a while before her daughter finished, giving her some quality time with Peter.

"I'll also excuse myself" Helen stated calmly, grabbing her plate and making for Peter.

Gwen just shrugged, and carried on eating.

Peter scrubbed as fast as he could, water splashing everywhere. He needed an excuse to get his shirt, and then get out of this place. If Helen managed to catch him alone, then she-

Something large and warm pressed against him from behind. 

Peter didn't need to look to know it was the Captain.

She had jammed her body directly against his, to the point where they could feel each other's body heat. The height difference had put her breasts at his head, and he felt one on either side of his head, the women sticking him in between cleavage. 

Helen grabbed the plate from his hands, and slowly washed it. As she did so, her head leaned down to sniff his hair, and she inhaled his scent deeply with a sigh. 

Peter whimpered, as he was pressed against the sink by her much bigger frame. He had no escape, he was trapped on both sides. Where was Gwen when you needed her?

"Mmmmmmm, you smell good enough to eat, Peter~" Helen whispered erotically, keeping her voice low to avoid Gwen hearing. 

The younger girl was preoccupied with her phone anyway, only eating every few moments. Even if she did look to the sink, she wouldn't of been able to see Peter's minuscule body past her mother's large, womanly figure. 

Helen lowered the plate into the sink, letting the tap run to mask her activity. She moved her wet hand to Peter's mouth, and the boy tensed, as she wiped his lips clean from the remnants of his meal.

Then, she rested two fingers on his lip, and tried to push them in. The digits didn't penetrate though, as Peter clamped his mouth shut. He tried to tilt his head away, but her hand would follow him wherever he turned. 

"Open your mouth dear~" Helen coaxed, trying to go about things gently. She would certainly be noticed, if she were to try and force him.

"Be a good boy for Mommy~" Helen demanded more forcefully, grabbing his chin with her other hand to keep him still.

That set Peter off. No one was allowed to be his Mommy other than Natasha! They were going through a rough patch at the moment, but he wouldn't stand for anyone taking her place!

"You're not m- MMPH!" Peter's words were cut off, by two long fingers inserting into his mouth. 

"Mmmm, that's right Peter. Suck on my fingers, like I sucked on your little peepee that night!" Helen moaned out, a look of dangerous excitement on her face.

The hand on his chin didn't let him move his head, allowing her two fingers to thrust in and out of his mouth. Tiny whimpers of struggle escaped his soft, pink lips; but they were drowned out by the sound of the running tap. 

He tried to bite down, but found with his jaw being gripped, he was unable to chomp down on her fingers as he would have liked to do. To his relief, she didn't go very deep though, only pushing in halfway. 

Oblivious to all, Gwen was still blissfully unaware of what was going on. She had no idea that a few meters away, her mother was fingering a 9 year old's mouth, whilst he struggled as best as he could. Her plate was almost empty though, so depending on her speed, she could relieve Peter from his situation. 

If it was up to Helen, she would have torn his clothes off on the spot, and fucked Peter till he couldn't walk properly. It wasn't up to her though, and she couldn't just risk everything in front of a witness. That didn't mean she was giving up though, it just meant she had to wait for the right opportunity.

The sound of Gwen's footsteps reached the keen woman's ears, and she rapidly moved into action. Popping her fingers out of his mouth reluctantly, she immediately grabbed the plate and began scrubbing it. She also took a step back from Peter, leaving enough room as not to be suspicious.

Gwen approached the two, holding her empty plate. They had been here for a while, she had heard the tap running for quite a few minutes.

"Everything alright?" Gwen asked, an eyebrow raised at their position.

"Of course Gwen. I was just helping Peter wash his plate. Poor dear couldn't reach the sink" Helen spoke with her sickly sweet tone, an innocent smile on her face.

Gwen nodded in understanding. That made sense, Peter was just getting some help from her mother. She looked to the boy, a timid expression on his red face.

"Peter, your face is red. You good?" Gwen questioned, catching Helen's attention.

The older woman immediately scrambled for an answer, not giving him a chance to give away anything. 

"Oh dear! I didn't make the food too spicy, did I?" Helen made a dramatic show of putting her hand on his forehead, "Oh! You have a temperature Peter. You might be ill!" 

Peter fidgeted under her touch, but didn't say anything. Even if he did, how could he intervene and speak over the controlling woman?

"Could you go and grab Peter's shirt from the wash please dear? I think it's best if I take Peter home" Helen asked her only daughter, who had a look of concern.

"Uhh, we have medicine in the-"

"That's okay Gwen. Please get the shirt" Helen interrupted, her smile becoming forced.

Gwen looked unsure, but she had no reason to refuse her mother. She set her plate down, and scrambled for the washing machine. It wouldn't even get a chance to dry, but her mother insisted anyway.

As Gwen hurriedly rushed from the room, Peter watched in dismay, as his only hope left. He didn't want to go home with the Captain! Then, she would find out his address!

Helen was the complete opposite of the boy. Her lust was barely controllable, ad she had to hold herself back from taking him right there on the spot. 

Her fingers clenched eagerly, as her body screamed at her to touch him, to feel him, but she knew better. Gwen wouldn't take long to come back, and getting caught now would be terrible for her.

Expectedly, Gwen was back very soon, clutching the damp shirt in her hand. Helen took it, and absentmindedly folded it, whilst preparing to leave. 

"You want me to come with you?" Gwen asked, and internally Peter begged yes. The words didn't come out though, and Helen answered for him.

"That's quite alright Gwen. I'll be back before you know it" 

Helen grabbed him firmly on the shoulder, and lead him out. Peter could only watch, as Gwen sent him a nonchalant wave of goodbye, before turning around and leaving him with the woman.

The Captain's grin was wide, as she took him through the front door, into the garden. Her hand didn't leave him, until she reached her unmarked black car, and opened the door for him.

Peter looked around for anything that could help, but could find nothing. He had no choice, but to get a ride from the woman.

He sat in the front seat, and winced as she slammed the door shut. Soon after, Helen entered from the other side, getting comfortable in the driver's seat. His soggy shirt was flung into the back seat carelessly.

"Seatbelt on" She chided, making Peter rapidly put it on, before she could do it for him and turn it into some type of molestation.

Helen smirked, putting her own seatbelt on. With a flick of a switch, the doors and windows locked, and she began to start the car.

As soon as the engine roared to life, Peter knew he had no escape. He felt the car roll forwards, before quickly reaching a speed adequate for driving.

The time it took to reach the main road was minimal, and very soon they joined the busy New York roads, jam-packed with traffic. 

Peter looked out of the window sadly, and wondered if he could try and run. Helen already knew about his powers, so he could try and brute-force his way through the door.

He caught sight of one of the many numerous pedestrians walking up the sidewalk. If he were to try and escape, he would almost certainly make a scene.

He didn't have his suit, so anonymity was out of reach. And it would be awfully suspicious if he were to break out of a Police car. 

Spider-Kid may be a reckless and powerful hero, but at the moment he was just Peter Parker. And Peter Parker could not be seen running away from the police, or else who knows what would happen to him.

With naught else to do, he resigned himself to the journey, and slumped back in his seat. He wasn't getting out of this one.

The Captain could see the defeat in his eyes, and licked her lips at her victory. She wasn't the boss for no reason, her cunning and sneaky tactics allowed her to pull off dastardly moves like this, and get away with it!

She had almost expected the boy to try and make a break for it, or at least do something to resist; instead, he had just given up easily. That was no matter though, it just meant he wouldn't struggle as much.

One thing on both of their minds was Peter's address. They were supposedly driving to his house, yet he hadn't informed her of his address. 

He watched as Helen tapped her GPS, typing in his exact street and house, her eyes flicking between the road and the screen. The devilish smirk on her face, in response to his shocked expression, grew wider and wider.

Of course she knew his address!

She was the Captain of Police. She had a lot of strings to pull. After the encounter with Spider-Kid in the alleyway, she had wasted no time in documenting his personal details, for her own private use. She could write an entire fact file on the kid!

Peter's response was fairly short-lived, quickly getting over the initial surprise. He chalked it up to Police resources, so there wasn't much he could do about it. At least he didn't have to tell her with his own mouth now.

Sifting through the mess of cars, the Police cruiser was filled with a mix of emotions. Peter's dejected worrying heavily contrasted Helen's predatory excitement, the woman glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes every so often.

She looked at the GPS. Not long now, they were almost at his house. The painfully tense silence had plagued the vehicle since the start, but that would soon be broken. She had heard that his neighborhood was pretty quiet and deserted, the perfect place for a few naughty activities.

The cars began thinning out, and the scenery changed from busy shops to suburban housing. Peter recognized his street, the moment they turned the corner. 

It was empty. At this time, everyone was still at work, or out enjoying the sunny weather in the city. Even then, his street was filled with a bunch of old people, that spent all day indoors trying to turn on the TV, without realizing that it's upside down.

Whatever Captain Stacy had planned for him, he would have to do it alone. As the car parked in front of his house, he took a deep breath and steeled himself. Time to draw out his plan.

It was obvious Helen wanted to have sex with him, and he wouldn't be able to stop her from getting that at any cost. The only way to have sex, was if his peepee got hard, and when it did, it usually felt good. All he had to do was sit back and let her do what she wanted, and hopefully, he would only feel the pleasure from it.

Maybe he could try shutting his eyes, and imagining that she's another woman?

He gasped involuntarily, as he felt a firm hand grasp the back of his head. After removing her seat belt, Helen leaned across for a kiss, her lips pursed as she smiled perversely. 

She pulled him into it, mashing her lips against his, letting out a moan of satisfaction. It was a wonderful feeling, at least for her, to show love orally. She didn't waste any time with the gentle stuff, and immediately forced her tongue past his lips.

Her hand held his head in place, and even pulled him closer and closer, till their faces were practically flat against each other. The warmth of their skin was shared between them, the snogging only making them hotter.

Helen's tongue eagerly explored Peter's mouth, digging around sloppily. She battled his own tongue, easily claiming dominance over his smaller appendage. They swapped saliva messily, some of it accumulating around the edge of their lips, by the woman's rough ministrations.

The boy wiggled nervously in his seat, whilst trying to breathe through his nose. He knew he couldn't fight off her tongue, so he simply sat there and tried to wait for her to finish. At one point she would have to pull back for air.

And she did, her face red as she leaned away from his bruised lips. A string of saliva connected their mouths, before breaking off. 

The Captain looked down to his crotch, and smiled mischievously. Her other hand crept down to his pants, and swiftly pulled down the zip. She tugged them down, with Peter having to lift his butt, to get them off. With his pants now pooled around his ankles, he decided it was best to let her have her way, and finish as soon as possible.

He had in fact worn underwear that day, unlike in previous female interactions. Embarrassingly though, they were one of his nerdy superhero ones.

Helen giggled at the sight of the Avengers plastered over his crotch, the y-fronts exactly what she'd expect from a child. He had no reason to be so shy though, it's not like they'd be here for long.

Peter's blush only deepened, after Helen yanked his underwear down. His only protection dropped to his ankles, and revealed his private part. The soft little cock sat there alongside his tiny balls, awaiting stimulation.

Her fingers quickly dropped to his willy, and began to play with it. Peter groaned quietly, feeling the hot digits run over his penis. All it took was a single finger sliding over it, and he was already twitching.

Before their very eyes, Peter's dick began to harden, slowly rising to full length. The pink baby cocklet was cute as ever, and Helen cooed at the sight. This time she would make sure he went inside her.

Spitting on her palm, she rubbed the meager lubrication along his shaft, reveling in the heat of it. As small as it was, Peter's cock was still so hot and stiff, such was the blessing of youth.

She didn't waste any time, and started to jerk him off. Her tight grip squeezed his cock, as she stroked all the way up and down. She could almost smell the lust coming off of him, and loved how he fidgeted and moved in his seat, like a vulnerable little baby.

Peter couldn't control his body's feelings, nor could he stop the arousal flowing through him. The heat erupted from his groin, and began to spread through his body rapidly. Helen's handjob made him release little involuntary moans, his own hands clenching by his sides.

The rational part of his mind was overflowing with anxiety. Anyone could walk along and see him through the window; they would see him with his weewee out! 

His house was right besides them, and it would have been so much more safer to go inside, but Peter knew he wouldn't get what he wanted. When it came to women, they always seemed to be in charge.

Helen knew her hand was making him feel good, but she also wanted to feel the pleasure herself. Instantly, the thought of sucking him off filled her head, and a hungry smile painted over her features.

She relinquished hold over his cock, and tried to adjust her position. Peter watched her in confusion, as she tried to make herself comfortable. After many futile minutes, Helen realised she wouldn't be able to suck his cock from inside the vehicle, not with her aging body anyway.

She grumbled to herself, but it wasn't too big of a problem. She had already thought of a solution.

Unlocking the car doors, Helen swung open her door, and exited. Peter flinched as she slammed it shut, the entire car shaking. Through the window, he watched her walk around to his side, and yank open his door.

She leaned across, and undid his seatbelt. Then, grabbing onto his legs, she swiveled him around in the seat, so he was now facing out the door. 

Peter gasped, people were going to see him! Helen left the door open, as she kneeled behind it, in front of his crotch. This was surely a suspicious sight, anyone on the sidewalk would see him immediately.

Helen knew it was dangerous as well. She could easily be caught here, and that would be her life down the drain. But what was life without risks? The lust inside of her made her ignorant to the consequences, and instead focused her mind solely on Peter. 

She pushed apart his legs, taking in the sight of his erect penis. His nervous demeanor didn't leave, as he looked around anxiously, but Helen knew oral would change his mind.

Her hands clenched around his soft thighs, squeezing his flesh gently, as she kept him parted for her. The hard tarmac was digging into her knees, but she didn't care. It was a small price to pay for what she was about to do.

Her head dipped forwards, plummeting down to his erect penis. It was so close, she could feel the heat emanating from it. Peter too, could feel her hot breath washing over his crotch. It was like a blanket enveloping his genitals, and only served to make him more aroused. Bit by bit, his inhibitions began to fade away; forgetting the risk of being caught, Peter now wanted nothing more than to have the woman's mouth over his peepee.

The pungent scent of his little cocklet was hypnotic, and Helen breathed it in deeply, almost going into a daze. The intoxicating mix of sweat and skin was like a potent drug, clouding her with nothing but excitement. 

Her tongue slipped out between her lips, and gave his tip a long, slow lick. Immediately, his childish moan reached her ears, encouraging her to carry on. She licked again, flicking over his head, making it bobble up and down.

Opening her mouth, she sealed her lips around his head, taking it orally. His gentle groan made her giggle perversely, and she set to work pleasuring his cockhead. She slobbered over it with her tongue, painting it with her saliva. His little tip was swiftly and easily covered, and Helen smiled before carrying on.

Her lips slid down his shaft, till they were pressed up against his skin. She held it there for a few seconds, savoring the feel of his entire length in her mouth, and enjoying the sound of his delightful moaning. Decades of experience kicked in, and Helen began to bob her head up and down on his cock, like a professional. 

He hadn't meant to, but in the heat of the moment, Peter's hand crept up to her head. He let his fingers get loosely tangled in her hair, and kept it there resting as it moved up and down.

Her tongue slithered over his cock, licking him all over his tiny girth. He was coated immediately, by her saliva, which only served as lubrication to help her suck him off. 

Helen's hot, wet mouth was like a cavern of pleasure for Peter, the boy breathing heavily through his nose at the stimulation. It was the same ecstasy that had been given to him by many other women, but the feeling never got dull. It always felt amazing. 

Lewd slurping filled the air, as Helen sloppily serviced his cock. It mingled with the sound of her pleased humming, the vibrations of her voice only sending more enjoyment shooting through the boy's body.

The taste of cock, of musky, sweaty little boy cocks was driving Helen insane. Already, she could taste the salty explosion of his precum on her tongue, the few droplets of semen seeping out slowly. She wanted more, she needed more.

The perverted Captain reluctantly pulled her head off his cock, and stood up. The pain in her knees went unnoticed, as she gripped the boy by his shoulders, and dragged him out. 

Peter hurried to his feet, after being forced out of the safety of the vehicle. He heard the door slam shut, and now he was on the street, with his cock out. 

If he had a clear mind, he would have immediately bolted for cover, whilst burning in embarrassment. But, under the influence of lust, he stood there impatiently, waiting for Helen to give him more pleasure. 

Neither of them even bothered to check the area, both succumbing to their own arousal. It was a massive risk, but so far they hadn't been caught, so why would they care?

She turned around, so that her backside was facing him. Bending over, she gripped the bottom of her pencil skirt and unzipped it, before yanking it up her fat thighs. She let it pool around her waist, which revealed the woman's underwear.

The pink lingerie didn't stay on her for long, as Helen quickly slipped it off. As it fell to her ankles, she made sure to pick it up, clutching it in her hands. 

Her ass came ramming backwards, throwing Peter against the car. Ignoring the hard metal against his back, Peter only had eyes for her dripping snatch, eagerly waiting for her to make him feel good.

To his relief, she didn't spend much time with the foreplay, and instead worked to get him inside her as fast as possible. With her knees bent, she lined up Peter's cock with a hand, and thrust onto it, greedily sucking it into her pink lips.

The force of her thrust slammed him against the car door, but he didn't care. His eyes were filled with nothing but the shirt on her back, as the woman awkwardly crouched in front of him, but what did it matter? 

All he cared about was shooting his white stuff into her, and nothing was going to stop him!

His hands latched onto her hips, gripping tightly as the woman bounced on his cock. It was an incredible feeling, and he could feel his insecurities slip away, as they were absorbed by the growing rush of pleasure.

Despite taking many cocks in her pussy, Helen was still tight. Her walls strangled Peter's shaft, squeezing around him with every pump of her hips. 

The burning heat spread through his body, making him let out shameless moans of enjoyment. Helen was no different, breaking the air with her loud groans of ecstasy. 

Her ass jiggled with every thrust, rippling with waves like an endless ocean. The fat cheeks whacked against Peter's skin, letting out a wet slapping sound. It was lewd, and only got faster as Helen threw it back with growing pace.

Her lungs strained, as she panted on exertion. She was far from unhealthy, but ramming her pussy onto Peter's cock, in such an awkward position had her gasping for air. It didn't matter, surely Peter would be cumming soon.

And he was. Regardless of the risky environment, Peter was close to releasing the contents of his tiny balls. It was evident, by his wailing moans getting louder and louder. Helen's pussy was too much, it was driving him closer to the edge every second.

With years of experience fucking little boys, Helen knew exactly what was about to happen. As much as she would have liked it, Peter wasn't going to cum in her pussy though. She had another plan to carry out.

A wet squelching signified Peter's cock exiting her pussy. He was about let out a whine of complaint, before he saw her rapidly turning around and getting on her knees, her panties still clutched in her hand.

She wrapped the fabric around his cock, and began to jerk him off with her underwear. 

It was new and unusual, but it was hardly going to stop Peter. He was too close to orgasming, he wouldn't stop now!

Her hand blurred over his cock, rubbing him through the pink material. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

With a loud wail, Peter burst his load into Helen's panties. The stream of semen squirted all over it, the boy shamelessly soiling her underwear. His hips convulsed, his body racked with pleasure, as he released everything he had. Moments later, he let out a sigh of satisfaction, after finishing his ejaculation.

Helen smiled perversely at the show, standing up as soon as he was done. She eyed up her panties, a lot heavier now that it was holding his load. It was visibly wet, with his virile semen soaking through the material. 

Now that he had cum, Peter's cock flopped, soft and flaccid. As the arousal left his body, his mind started to clear up, and he realised the situation he was in. 

Squeaking in embarrassment, Peter immediately yanked his pants up, covering up his private part. 

What if someone saw?!

Again, he had risked everything, just because his weewee got hard! He really had to stop, or else one day he would face the consequences. This was his own street, he knew the people that lived here. How was he meant to face them, if they saw what he had just done? What if they told Aunt May and Uncle Ben?!

He could imagine their disappointed glances. They wouldn't be angry, they would just sigh and make him feel horribly guilty. He couldn't bear to upset them like that, that would ruin him.

And yet, as he bolted for his front door, Peter couldn't help but remember how good it felt. Every time he released, there was an unstoppable rush of pleasure, and it was addicting. What was happening to him?

Helen watched as Peter disappeared through the door, slamming it shut without even looking back.

"Not even going to say goodbye?" Helen muttered to herself with a raised eyebrow, but there was a pleased smile on her face.

Oh well, she couldn't blame him. It was risky enough fucking someone his age, but to do it in public? It was almost like she was asking to be caught. 

Alas, the street seemed to be deserted. Somehow, an enormous wave of luck decided that she would get away with this, which was relieving. She had gone too far, and she knew it. Fucking Peter outside in broad daylight was stupidly dangerous, and it was something she would never risk again. Though that didn't mean she would stop pursuing the little boy, just that she would be more careful next time.

She slipped on the cum-stained panties, and immediately felt his semen squish against her vagina. It was hot, calming, and made her sigh in content. Glancing over at his door one last time, Helen got into her car.

As she sat, her crotch was bathed with Peter's cum. Hoepfully, it didn't stain the seats. The backseat was still carrying his damp sweater, but seeing as he had forgotten it, it would be a nice prize for her to take home. Turning the engine on, Helen drove off, humming a jaunty tune. 

Inside the house, Peter waited in silence, until he heard her car vanish from hearing range. Letting out a sigh, he slumped onto his couch. He waited and waited, for the inevitable knocking on his door, where he would see his neighbours disgruntled faces, having seen everything. The clock ticked unbearably, and yet nothing happened. 

Was there seriously no one that saw?

Sneaking up to the window, Peter stole a glance outside. There was no one there. No police, no angry neighbors, no disappointed Aunt May and Uncle Ben.

He really did get away with it. 

Peter let out a sigh of relief, and swore to never follow strangers into their houses again. Even though the threat had passed, his heart was still jittering nervously. He needed to take his mind off it.

Heading to his bedroom, Peter flung open the wardrobe. His costume was easily spotted, and it looked like it was almost waiting for him to put it on. 

A few hours later, the sky began to darken, as night set upon New York. A small figure shot through the air, zipping about on lines of web.

Spider-Kid was on patrol.

-

There was nothing better to take your mind off things than beating thugs up, and keeping the streets clean of their nastiness. After making sure the drug dealer was secured by his webs, Peter burst up to the roof of a building.

The special compartment that he had created for his phone hung heavily against his belt, and Peter pulled the device out of it's pocket. Switching it on, he checked the time.

1:43AM

He still had a lot of energy to burn through, so he decided to stay out for longer. It's not like anyone was waiting at home, he was free to do whatever he wanted, given that his Aunt and Uncle were away. 

Perhaps, if he were more keen, he would have heard the almost inaudible footsteps creeping behind him.

Spider-sense warned him too late, and all of a sudden the bottom of his mask was yanked up. As Peter gasped out in surprise, a cloth covered his mouth from behind. 

He breathed in deeply, immediately panicking as he tried to inhale desperately. The slightly sweet smell of an unknown chemical filled his lungs, and Peter's phone fell out of his hand.

He slumped to the ground, his body betraying him as his limbs refused to move. The incoming darkness blurred his vision, and Peter could feel himself losing his grip on consciousness.

The last thing he saw was the image of a smiling woman, reflected in his phone screen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a great chapter, and I didn't enjoy writing this, but I wanted to introduce Gwen before I use her for a scene. 
> 
> As I mentioned in the last chapter, I will be taking a break. I am simply too tired, and my brain cannot produce good content in my current state, hence why this chapter is so bad.
> 
> I won't make any false promises, so I can't confirm how long I will be gone, but I am not abandoning this story. Once I am refreshed, and motivated, I will return with more chapters. 
> 
> I will remain logging on, so don't be afraid to leave a comment.
> 
> Until my return, adios.


End file.
